New Marauders Hogwarts Year 1
by Cindra
Summary: Let the adventure begin for the Next Generation of Hogwarts. Six years have past.It's 2016 the start of First year for the kids. I can only imagine what kind of mischief that the kids will get into with their parents as professors.
1. The Letter

**New Marauders Hogwarts**

**Year 1**

Chapter 1

The Letter

By Cindra

---------------------------------------------

I know long time no chapter, but when one has writers block it's hard to write and I wasn't really sure how to go about the next stage in my New Marauders saga… It's six years later and days before the next generation is about to start their first year at Hogwarts…We begin with an updated character list that I've added bellow and the story opens with Dani not so happy with something that she received at her eleventh Birthday party, so she decided to ditch that and go off on her new broom and sulk…Happy reading.

-----------------------------------------

**Wizarding World Player List 2016**

**(According to Age Seniority excluding Avalon aka Merlin and the others .... and this is my timeline not canon!)**

-------------------------------------------------

Lord Doctor Jonathan Ulysses Rohan Galloway (March 6, ????... 10th regeneration 1000+ years and counting) –m- Lady Renee "Rose" Rosalyn Jacqueline (April 21, 1987)

----Children---

Peter Jonathan Ulysses (2011)

Destiny Rose Patience(2011)

------ Great-Grandson it's complicated by Doctors Granddaughter Susan

---Captain Jonathan Jackson Harkness (March 6, 2225)

------------------------------------

Dobby (June 28, ?)-m-Winky ( July 20, ?)

----Children-----

Piper Mione (Sept 5, 2009)

Paxton Harry (2013)

------------------------------------

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Oct 31, 1840) -m- Minerva Amelia Minuette McGonagall (October 4, 1922)

----Children-----

Maxwell Albus Brian Alexander (Feb 31, 1965)

------------------------------------

Rubeus Hagrid ( Dec 6, 1928) -m- Olympe Maxime (Dec 25, 1940)

----Children-----

Jacen Rubeus (May 12, 2006)

------------------------------------

Lady Ginevra Molly Marcella Prewett (1931) -m- Lord Giles Fredrick Charles Prewett (1929)

---Children---

Molly Ginevra Fredericka

Marcella Marie Georgette

Mildred "Milly" Ginevra Molly

-----------------------------------

Stephen James Galen Godric Potter-Pendragon (Feb 2, 1945)–m- Anastasia Aurora Marie Lorelei (April 12, 1945)

----Children-----

James Harry Stephen Arthur Michael (April 1, 1965)

Guinevere Jenna Marie Lorelei (Feb 5, 1969)

------------------------------------

Arthur George William Weasley -m- Molly Ginevra Fredericka Prewett

----Children-----

William "Bill" Gideon Arthur (Nov 29, 1967 )

Charlie Fabian Arthur (December 12 ,1969)

Percy Ignatius Arthur (August 22, 1983)

Fredrick "Fred" Arthur Charles (April 1, 1985)

George William Arthur (April 1, 1985)

Ronald Bilius Arthur (March 1, 1987)

Ginevra "Ginny" Molly Elizabeth (Aug 11, 1988)

------------------------------------

Lady Marcella Marie Prewett (1960) -m- Lord Mitchell Warren Carstairs (1950)

---Children---

Georgette Francesca "Frankie" (1980)

Frederica Desiree (1980)

------------------------------------------

Mildred "Milly" Ginevra Prewett-Macanny (1962) -m- Milo Peter Macanny (1960)

---Children----

Captain Miles Malcolm Macanny (1982)

------------------------------------------

James Harry Stephen Arthur Michael-m- Lily Rosalyn Marie Evans (Jan 1, 1965)

----Children-----

Katherine Aurora Lily Elizabeth and Andromeda Marie Lorelei Michelle (Aug 30, 1984)

Harry James Merlin (July 31, 1987)

Draco Sirius Lancelot Black [adopted] (Sept 19, 1987)

Lunette Serena Diana Lovegood [adopted] (August 11,-88)

Michael James Andrew and Isabella Madeline Guinevere (4-01-05)

Lily Allura Guinevere (Jan 2011)

------------------------------------

Sirius Lancelot Phineas Nigellus Black-Du Lac (March 21, 1965)-m-Guinevere Jenna Marie Lorelei

----Children-----

Liam Galen Harry James and Juliet Lucille Hermione Ann (April 1, 2005)

Lancelot Sirius Nigellus (Jan 2011)

------------------------------------

Remus Jay Nathaniel Andrew (March 10, 1965) –m- Genevieve Natalie Jennifer (Feb 14,1965)

----Children-----

Nathaniel Remus Harry James Lupin (April 1, 2005)

Starla Natalie Genevieve (Jan 2011)

------------------------------------

Maxwell Albus Brian Alexander Dumbledore -m- Angelique Harley Danielle Quinn (June 1, 1965)

----Children-----

Logan Albus Percival Brian (May 31, 1984)

Alexandra "Lexi" Amelia Minerva Minuette (Feb 17,1987)

Bianca Brianna Angelique Danielle (June 2, 1993)

Victoria Lorelei Elizabeth Marie (June 20,2006)

------------------------------------

Severus Samuel Princeton Snape (Jan 9, 1965) and Sibyll Calista Abigail Trelawney (Jan 5, 1966)

----Children-----

Cynthia Raven Samantha (Nov 22, 2005)

Christopher Samuel Severus(Jan 9, 2011)

------------------------------------

Lord Alexander Rafferty Sebastian Granger -m- Lady Katherine Hermione Sabrina Spencer(1965)

----Children-----

Hermione Ann Diana (Sept. 19, 1986)

Sabrina "Bree" Alexis

(August 4, 1993)

Sebastian "Bastion" Alexander (August 4, 1993)

------------------------------------

Regulus Alphard Leonardo Nigellus (Nov 29, 1966)-m-Princess Dahlia Titania Candace Angelica (Nov 12,2004)

----Children-----

Candace Angelica Mab (Nov 12, 2004)

Leonardo "Leo" Regulus Nigellus (December 24, 2008)

------------------------------------

Marcus Andrew Edwards -m- Addison Marie Anderson

---children----

2008 grad -Meredith Addison -m- Zane Hale (25)

2010 grad- Abigail Andrea (23)

2013 grad- Brian Marcus (20)

Carrie Marie(16)

Anderson Marcus(16)

-------------------------------------------

Francis Abel Dominic Tonks (Aug 21, 1970)-m-Georgette Francesca "Frankie"

---Children----

Nora Francesca (2013)

Dominic Abel Francis

------------------------------------

Gideon Beauregard Lockhart(March 17,1970) -m- Frederica Desiree 'Desi'

-----Children-----

Erica Desiree (2013)

Gabriel Gideon Aaron

--------------------------------------

William "Bill" Gideon Arthur -m- Fleur Josephine Delacour (May 1, 1984)

----Children-----

Daria Francie Josephine (August 10,2006)

Robert "Bobby" William Arthur (2010)

------------------------------------

Charlie Fabian Arthur –m- Nymphadora Tonks (Dec 1, 1979)

----Children-----

Matthew Arthur Galen (September 15,2005)

Veronica Nora Elizabeth (2010)

------------------------------------

Daniel Shunpike -m- Dawn Danning

---Children---

Fara Danielle (May 2010)

-------------------------------------

Logan Albus Percival Brian -m- Valentina Athena Diana (Feb 14,1985 )

----Children-----

Oran Maxwell Conrad (September 15,2005)

Miranda Valentina Athena (Fall 2010)

------------------------------------

Lotus Chang( April 24, 1980) and Kane Rai (Jan 31, 1980)

----Children-----

Mai Lien Rai (September 1,2008)

Jaden Kane ( Dec 21, 2013)

------------------------------------

Mackenzie "Mac" Riley Nicolas Pierce Flamel (Mar 5, 1980 )-m- Cassiopeia Marie Roberts Creevey (May 5, 1980)

----Children-----

Amanda Cassandra Nicole (August 25, 2008)

Hunter Scott Mackenzie

------------------------------------

Lord Timothy Cooper-m- Lady Delilah Cooper (1980)

----Children---

Daphne Delilah Cooper (Jan 31, 2005)

Thomas Dillon (2015)

-------------------------------------

Nanda Sara Lewis (June 24, 1980) -m- Captain Miles Malcolm Macanny (June 24, 1982)

----Children----

Sandra Melanie (2013)

Brady Miles

-------------------------------------

William "Wills" Arthur Philip Louis Windsor-Wales (June 21, 1982 ) –m- Katherine Aurora Lily Elizabeth

----Children-----

Diana Katherine Lily Elizabeth(March 21, 2011)

Theodore William Andrew James (March 21, 2011)

Elizabeth Victoria Katherine Diana (2015)

------------------------------------

Percy Ignatius Arthur –m- Penelope Ellen Clearwater (Aug 22, 1983)

----Children-----

Thaddeus Arthur Percival (August 31 ,2008)

------------------------------------

Oliver Asher Wood (1983) –m- Lucille Allysia Bell-Wood (1979)

Willow Lucille (2001)

Ashley Olivia (2001)

Aiden Oliver (2010)

------------------------------------

Chase Landry (July 5,1983) –M—Parvati Neela Patil (June 2, 1987)

----Children-----

Tara Neela (2010 ?)

------------------------------------

Henry Charles Albert David Windsor-Wales (Sept 15, 1984) –m- Andromeda Marie Lorelei Michelle

----Children-----

Jessica Diana Andromeda Elizabeth (April 21, 2011)

Nicholas Henry Andrew James (April 21, 2011)

Marie Andromeda Lily Elizabeth (2015)

------------------------------------

Cedric Rohan (March 17, 1984) –m- Katarina "Kate" Rachel (Jun 24, 1982)

----Children-----

Rohan Cedric Amos (March 17,2006)

Rachel Katarina (2013)

------------------------------------

Fredrick "Fred" Arthur Charles –m- Katie Jane Bell (May 24, 1986 )

----Children-----

Fiona Molly Katherine (March 21,2006)

Kevin Fredrick Harry (August 3, 2010)

Kyle Christopher Draco (August 3, 2010)

------------------------------------

George William Arthur –m- Trista Melanie Monet (Feb 14, 1985)

----Children-----

Tabitha Melanie Christina (March 21,2006)

Gavin Arthur George (August 2, 2010)

Galen Michael Arthur (August 2, 2010)

------------------------------------

Harry James Merlin – m -- Hermione Ann Diana (Sept. 19, 1986)

----Children-----

Danielle Stephanie Anastasia (Aug 28, 2005)

Amelia Lily Katherine (Aug 28, 2005)

Allysia Jamie Alexis (Aug 28, 2005)

James Alexander William Henry (Jun 21, 2010)

Rafferty Albus Arthur Merlin (Jun 21, 2010)

Anastasia Hermione Diana (July 31, 2013)

------------------------------------

Draco Sirius Lancelot –m- Ginevra "Ginny" Molly Elizabeth

----Children-----

Darien James Draco (May 1, 2006)

Serena Lily Ann (Spring 2011)

Samantha Diane Ginevra (Spring 2011)

Zachary Jared Arthur (Dec 25, 2013)

------------------------------------

Ronald Bilius Arthur –m- Lunette Serena Diana

----Children-----

Ryan James Arthur and Tyler Christopher Langley (April 21, 2006)

Callista Lunette Diana (Spring 2011)

------------------------------------

Seamus Riley Quinn Finnigan (March 17, 1987) --m-- Alexandra "Lexi" Amelia Minerva Minuette

----Children-----

Ian Riley Brian (July 21,2006)

Eva Amelia Minuette (2013)

------------------------------------

Dean Thomas (May 29,1987)---M---Padma Avani Patil (Jun 2, 1987)

----Children-----

Avani Kala (2010 ?)

------------------------------------

Neville Franklin Longbottom (July 30, 1987) -m- Lavender Marie Brown (August 1, 1987)

----Children-----

Benjamin Neville (July 20, 2008)

------------------------------------

Daniel Jacob Raddcliffe(July 23, 1989) -m- Emma Charlotte Duerre Watson (April 15, 1990)

----Children----

David Harry James (Feb 1, 2011)

Josephine 'Jo' Hermione Ann (April 14, 2015)

-------------------------------------

Donavan Asher Clearwater (February 5, 1993) -M- Sabrina "Bree" Alexis

---Children---

Alexis Brianna (2013)

-------------------------------------

Sebastian 'Bastion' Alexander -m- Moria Allana Channing (May 5, 1993)

----Children----

Alec James (2013)

----------------------------------------

Sean Connor Finnegan (May 6, 1993)-m- Bianca 'Binky' Brianna

----Children----

Connor Brian (2013)

-----------------------------------------

Alan Kenneth Channing (May 5, 1993) -m- Ami Lei Chang (May 6, 1993)

----Children----

Raye Allana Mei (2013)

------------------------------------------------------

Pets in the chapters…

Nemo/Neva

Pepper

Fluffy

Missy/Czar

Bailey/Maggie

Lolly/Muggles

-----------------------------------------------------

(Godric's Hollow- Sanctuary- August 28, 2016)

Dani sat on her most prized birthday present a Seeker class Thunderbolt created for her by her Uncles. She was hovering high above the Quidditch Pitch staring down at the letter that she'd waited what seemed like an eternity to receive. It was her ticket into Hogwarts, not only that, but her entry back to being in class with the others.

She should have been over the moon about it, even her sisters were excitedly anticipating their upcoming first year that was not even a week away. _*Why is my letter different then everyone else's? I thought that I would be back with everyone again. It's not fair. I don't wanna be singled out like Daddy was when he first entered Hogwarts. I don't want a spotlight on me!*_

DJ knew that something was beyond upsetting Dani, but for the life of him he couldn't get why she was being all melancholy when so far her birthday was picture-perfect. She'd gotten her letter, a new broom, and loads more presents that she'd yet to even open yet. She'd just stared down at her letter, after their Uncle Albus had given it personally to her, and then up and ditched the party after reading it.

_*Why, in the name of magic, would getting her letter make her so upset?*_ It just didn't make any sense to him.

So here he was standing in the middle of the pitch looking up at Dani, pondering just how he should approach talking about what was bothering her. "Dani what's going on with you today? Why did ya ditch your party? Didn't ya want your letter? Why aren't you ecstatic about starting Hogwarts?" He called up to her.

"Look. I don't feel like partying right now and I don't wish to talk about it!" She snarled down at him. "Go back to the manor and leave me be, Darien James. Feel free to have my share of cake and ice-cream too!

"Sorry, but not gonna happen unless you go back with me!" He glared up at her. :What the hell is your damage!? Why, in first-grandpa's name, are you out here throwing a royal snit when you finally get to be with everyone again!:

"Well you have a long wait, because I feel like testing my new broom against Daddy's training snitch!" She took the item in question out of her pocket, tapped the center of it with her finger, and then tossed it up into the air.

The tiny golden winged ball began conjuring energy rings as it zipped around the Pitch.

Fred and George had reinvented their own version of the snitch, after seeing something similar in the muggle Harry Potter video games. It was meant to be used as a tool to aid in training to teach one to fly on the broom, as well as to challenge both physically, and mentally even the most famous of Seekers. The brighter the color the faster more challenging the snitch became and the closer the challenger was to catching the snitch.

Dani had mastered several other versions of the training snitch, but this one in particular was created especially for her father, making it infinitely more difficult for her to master which was fine by her.

:That's just it, DJ! I'm not with everyone! I'm being singled out just like Daddy was!: Dani had shoved the letter into the pocket of her shorts, it had fallen out when she had started after the snitch, and was laying at DJ's feet.

DJ picked up the letter and scanned it.

There was a special welcome to Hogwarts message, no surprise there, and the usual list of needs. Though, hers seemed more extensive than any of the letters that his other cousins had received on their birthdays. Theirs had a list as well, but it looked nothing like the letter in his hands. None of the books on her list had Year One on any of the titles and there was also an extensive list of potions supplies. It puzzled him, because that was one of the things that they weren't allowed to even try in Pre-Hogwarts. Potions, Herbology, and Transfiguration weren't supposed to be covered until they attended Hogwarts. Yet, hers specifically stated that she needed Advanced Potions, Transfiguration, and Herbology textbooks. Not only those, but she also had Arithmacy and Runes on her list. Way beyond a first year's knowledge. Dani was years ahead of the rest of her class, so in a way it made sense to him. It even had a boon for her, giving her permission to visit the kitchens during her free time, and that alone should have made her smile.:You're getting all cheesed off for nothing. You've been ages ahead of everyone for years, so it makes sense that they would wish to continue your schooling at Hogwarts at the same level, or else you'd be bored to tears.:

:You don't get it, DJ! I don't wanna be put in Ravenclaw! I just know that Sorty is gonna renege on his promise and put me there!: Dani lost her concentration, nearly crashing into the stadium stands when she misjudged the snitch. It went streaking past her nose then shot straight up into the sky. "Damn it, play fair you little golden pest!"

"Dani, you just got that broom. Don't smash into anything or your mum is gonna lock it away and you won't get to fly it till you're a teenager! Winding up broken won't help any either!" DJ hated seeing her like this, her mood was making her reckless, and that was never good when doing dangerous maneuvers on a broom.

:Hello! Earth to Dani! You're a Pendragon and it's a given that you're gonna be sorted into Gryffindor. He wouldn't dare renege on his deal with your parents, besides he adores you. I mean, they'll be sitting at the head table with most of the rest of the family. My Dad is teaching first-fourth year Potions. Mum is teaching Charms. Your Mum is teaching Arithmacy and Runes. Your Dad is teaching DADA. Uncle Ron is co-teaching Muggle Studies. Aunt Luna is teaching Transfiguration. Uncle Neville is teaching Herbology, and that's just who I'm aware of. It's not gonna be that bad. You'll still be able to confide in me, because the younger cousins and me are all gonna be taking our lessons with our Aunts and Uncles as our teachers in the family wing. Like it or not you are very much an equal part of both your parents and that makes you something very special and nothing to be upset about. Anyone who thinks otherwise are just clueless morons and they don't matter, so don't worry about it.:

"I don't plan on doing either!" She gritted her teeth, as the snitch whizzed out of her reach again. It was just too fast for her. The maze of rings was just way too complex for her to keep up with, but she was too stubborn to know when to give up, and continued to seek out the snitch. :That's not the point. Everyone is gonna expect so much of me and I just don't wanna disappoint them!:

"Look. I know that you didn't get permission to borrow that and it's way beyond your level of flying! You don't wanna spend your last days before school starts grounded; now let's go back before either of us is missed!" DJ shouted up at her when she nearly crashed again.

:Just do your best and they'll be happy, that's all they ever ask of any of us. Well that and stay out of mischief, but then where's the fun in that.: He tried to soothe her mood enough for her to see that she was brooding over nothing.

:DJ would be correct in assuming that you borrowed that out of my Quidditch chest without asking. You know the rules no flying without armor or one of us with you.: Harry easily flew the gauntlet of energy rings, had the snitch in his hands in moments, before flying his broom over beside his beyond unhappy daughter. "Land now or you won't see that broom for a very longtime and will have to settle for your Quester Mentis for another few years."

"I just needed air and something to focus my frustrations on." Dani landed on the pitch next to DJ, who in turn shot her an I-told-you-so look.

"You were fine until Uncle Albus gave you your letter. If you're having second thoughts, it won't do you any good. School is a nonnegotiable, so you'll just have to live with it." Harry landed beside her and confiscated her broom.

"Look! I'm me and not you or mum! So whatever I achieve at Hogwarts will be of my own doing and not because I'm your kid!" Dani glared defiantly up at him.

"Dani, contrary to what you think, I was all thumbs my first year at Hogwarts. Your mum was the brains of our trio. I was just trying to fit in, not to mention stay alive. Granted I was intelligent and an A student until I entered Hogwarts, but then it went dicey after that. I blew at potions, because Uncle Severus had it in for me. I didn't score high marks until my sixth year, when I finally focused on mastering all that I could to defeat Voldemort. I focused more on staying in one-piece during my first five or so years than on scoring O's like your mum. After sixth year I was able to focus on more important things, rather than just not getting dead." Harry hadn't really thought that she was gonna react to getting her letter like this. Excited yes, frustrated no.

"She knows all that already, because we've all read your take on your time at Hogwarts. It's just that she thought she'd be with everyone again, but this list of school supplies, not to mention book list, shot that wish out of the water." DJ handed his uncle her letter.

Harry scanned the letter and it clued him into what was causing this change of attitude with his little shadow. "Can you honestly tell me that you wouldn't be bored to tears if you were placed in the same classes with your sisters and the others? You can't possibly say that you'd be happy sitting in classes that would be nothing but review in your eyes." He tried to reason with her.

"No but…"

"You are so very much like your mother and because of that you strive to excel at anything that you set that infinite mind of yours to. She was taking higher level classes by her third year, because she wasn't being challenged enough, and to keep up with her classes she was entrusted with a Time Turner device. Had she been exposed to Wizarding World before she was eleven, I've no doubt that she would have been at your level at the start of her first year. You're still with them in spirit and they all understand why you're not in class with them. Six years of extensive study with the greatest minds of our world gave you a challenge and focus. Look at it this way, you get access to the kitchens, or even the kitchen in the family wing where you can create to your hearts content during your free time. You've also got DJ nearby and all of us to talk with anytime you like, that's unless you're in class, or we're teaching…" Harry found himself hugged by his little girl and he sighed in relief.

"I just don't wanna be sorted into Ravenclaw. I'd be miserable there without the others." She whimpered miserably against his chest.

"Sweetie, you aren't gonna be sorted into Ravenclaw. We decided that all of you would be in Gryffindor when you were nearly four months old. Trust me. He doesn't wanna incur mine or your mother's wrath, so no worries okay." Harry cuddled her closer to him.

"I don't wanna disappoint you or momma…" She looked up at him with miserable tear filled eyes.

"Hey, now none of that talk. All we want you to do is your best and try to keep losing House points to a minimum." Harry brushed away her tears. "I'm never gonna judge you or expect perfection from any of my kids, that's not the way I am."

"I know that Daddy, but momma…"

"I'll be more than satisfied that you did your best." Hermione overheard that last part of their conversation and decided that a little reassurance on her part was necessary.

"Momma, you strove for achieving nothing but O's. How can you say that anything less would be satisfactory in your eyes?" Dani turned around to stare at her mum in confusion.

"That was a goal that I always set for me. Partly, because my parents strived on achieving perfection and instilled the same ideals in me at a very early age, I never wanted to disappoint my parents. Now that I'm older and wiser I've learned that perfection isn't always a goal that can be achieved and that if one does their best at something then that's all that matters in the end." Hermione smiled down at her then winked.

"I married your father didn't I and believe me he was far from perfect, but all that mattered to me is that I'd finally caught my other-half's attention and that he loved me. We loved each other regardless of our flaws; him with his adventurous heroic marauder side, me with my constant need to achieve perfection."

"Uncle Doc taught me that sometimes one has to fail in something to eventually be able to master it. If we don't fail in anything then we'll never learn humility or how to pick ourselves up and try again." Dani sniffled.

"Your Uncle Doc is brilliant a man, who has learned that lesson over and over again during his lengthy existence, and so have us all. No one likes to fail, Dani, but it's just a part of life that one has to live with." Hermione looked up at Harry. "What brought all of this on anyway?"

"See for yourself." Harry handed her Dani's letter.

Hermione took the letter her eyebrows rose as she read its contents. "Oh I see. You're upset because by the looks of this list you're not going to be attending class at the first year level and wanted to be with your sisters again."

"She's mad that they're trying to force her into your shoes." DJ summed it up.

"Sweetie, this surpasses me by a mile. If anything you're starting fresh and out of my shadow, because I didn't take any of this until I was in my third year. You see. I didn't have Pre-Hogwarts or six years of home schooling like you did. You're used to being one-on-one with your teachers and that if anything will be the main thing that you will have to get used to again."

"Having to take classes with older kids won't be a factor either. I know that starting school is a bit scary, but we're gonna be just down the corridor in the Pendragon Wing, so that should ease your fears. We're also gonna be your teachers and will more than be able to rein in the older students if they start anything. You've more than touched on all the major subjects at Hogwarts, whereas your sisters and the others have only touched on some of the subjects taught there. None of them have taken Potions, Transfiguration, DADA, or Herbology."

"Charms and just rudimentary spells were taught at the Pre-Hogwarts level, so they can move on to more advanced magic during their first years. They also touched on Astronomy, The History of Magic, and Care of Magical Creatures. Most of the focus was on Muggle education rather than magic. At least for most of the students and a more advanced regimen was devised for your Aunt, Uncle, sisters, and cousins. Nothing like what you were subjected to during your classes at home, but more than enough to challenge their minds. You'll find that some of the classes like Charms, Astronomy, and what have you are a year or ahead of the first years. So they will also have to take some classes with the students older than them." Hermione found herself hugged fiercely by her daughter.

"I'll do the best that I possibly can and will watch Annie and the boys when I don't have loads of homework or if you need me to." Dani felt a lot better about going to school now.

"I know that you adore your baby sister and little brothers, but trust us when we say that we won't have a lack of baby-sitters and want you to focus on your first year. By all means, spend quality time with them. But believe me when I say that you'll be relishing your free time when you have it. Watching your siblings will be the last thing on your list of free things to do." Harry ruffled Dani's hair tenderly.

"Yeah, like explore the castle, visit the dragons, unicorns, centaurs, or walk the dogs, pups, and Fluffy." DJ's moss green eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Let's go you two. We have candles for Dani to blow out, as well as presents that she hasn't opened yet. Then this evening we're all heading for Hogwarts to get settled in before term starts." Harry decided not to lay down the rules just yet and didn't comment on DJ's list of things to do and the four of them headed back up to the manor.

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

'The Abyss'

--------------------------------------------------

I do not claim any of Jo's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--------------------------------------------------

Cindra 2004-2009


	2. The Abyss

**New Marauders Hogwarts**

**Year 1**

Chapter 2

'The Abyss'

-------------------------------------------------------

It's time for everyone to settle in at Hogwarts…Dani is still uncertain of where she's gonna be sorted to. She is also hurting from events that had happened during the summer and because of this finds herself lost…Want to know more well happy reading.

Oh just a little note that I've added Dumbledore, Harry, and Dani's opinion of Jo's asinine declaration about Albus's preferences…the things she'll stoop too for attention…it's bad enough that she wrecked the whole series with the last two books.

------------------------------------------------------

Hogwarts-Dumbledore's Study

Dani stared up at the Sorting Hat sitting high on his shelf of honor in her Many-Great Uncle and Aunt's study. She was supposed to be getting a journal to read that Albus thought she might enjoy, but the hat sitting there staring down at her with his fathomless black eyes was all that she could think of. _*I have to know before we get sorted.*_

"Well, little Lassie, is ye going to ask me or just stare at me all evening?" The Sorting Hat finally broke the silence in the room. He was even quirking a brow or he would have had he had any eyebrows.

"You're sneaky, so how would I know if you were telling the truth or not." Dani folded her arms across her chest and stared skeptically up at the ancient old hat.

"Is that anyway to treat the very hat who has never been anything, but a friend to you since you was a wee babe?" Sorty was scowling now.

"I don't wish to be unkind to you or anything like that. But, I know that you have the final say when it comes to where all of us will be sorted. I just don't wish you to change your mind and stick me in Ravenclaw." Dani finally let her feelings be known to him.

"Aye, it's true that it's my choice in the end, but why the fear that I'll renege on my promise?" Sorty asked curiously. 

"Well, because I'm gonna be taking classes with the older students, and being sorted into Ravenclaw is usually a given when the first year student is beyond brilliant. Um, not that I'm bragging our anything, because I'm not…" Dani stared down at her trainers instead of looking up at the hat.

"Need I remind you that your mum was the brightest witch of her age and yet I still sorted her into Gryffindor or that your Da, who was just as equally bright, was sorted there as well."

"Dearest child, you are a blending of our world's Next Mab and Merlin. The next true Pendragon heir, so why would I not place you in the House that in all essence is your birthright." Sorty put her mind at ease.

"You and your cousins, your Da's siblings, and cousins of sorts all attended my Master's Pre-Hogwarts school. I decided long ago that I would keep you together where you were born to be, that being the House of Gryffindor. I've more than enough students to sort into the other Houses that are arriving from Helga's and Rowena's Pre-Hogwarts schools." He put her mind at ease.

"I just remember how you wanted to sort Daddy into Slytherin…"

"That, dear child, was a test to see if there was even the tiniest hint of darkness in him or if in fact he was the heir of Gryffindor." Sorty patiently explained to her.

"I needed to see if not being exposed to our world for ten years and being subjected to those horrid Muggles had tainted his mind or not. I was relieved to find that he was more than capable of fulfilling his destiny, but I also knew that he would need friends that were good for him. Ron was already sorted to Gryffindor, as had Hermione. I sorted her to that particular House, so he would have two positive influences in his life that would help him in achieving his destiny. It was evident that it would take time for him to truly come into his magic and be confident in wielding it. I knew the two of them had been nearly inseparable as wee ones, before he ever had his scar. Ron had begun a friendship with him, as well during that time, so I knew that he was in good hands."

"Yet you couldn't help, but rib him about stuff during that whole Chamber of Secrets debacle." Dani narrowed her eyes at him.

"I had to see if he was worthy of my Master's sword and he was. All that doubting himself ever got him was in boiling hot oil. It was only when one put a fire under his arse or sparked his temper that he focused and got what was needed done." Sorty stated in his defense. "The boy never learned not to take everything so seriously."

"Daddy had good reason to be that way. After all, he was a walking target, and was the key to defeating old Voldemort. He also had to live with those beastly Muggles and that is enough to make anyone grouchy." Dani focused on Sorty and he floated down to land on her head.

"So now that we've got that cleared up I can get the journal that Uncle Albus wanted me to read." She called the book and it landed in her hand.

"Well now, it's been a while since I've sat on your head. I see your point about Ravenclaw." He couldn't help, but scan her mind to see just how much she had excelled, and was beyond impressed with what he was seeing.

"Don't start with me. I was just starting to be okay with it all…"

"Like father like daughter." Sorty growled down at her. "Now don't get your knickers in a twist. I was just making an observation is all, so calm yourself."

"I'd watch your tongue, that's if you had one, at the rate you're going, my ancient relic of my former life, you'll be lucky to make it past the start-of-term feast." The ghostly form of a semi-corporal Godric Gryffindor himself appeared beside Dani.

"Um, I really do have permission to be in here…" Dani stared up at her Many-great Grandfather with startled emerald green eyes.

"It's quite all right, sweetie. I'm not here to scold you. I'm going to be the professor teaching History of Magic this year, instead of that old relic Binns. It finally dawned on Albus that the students weren't learning anything and mostly snoozing through his classes. History is something that needs to be past down from generation to generation, not forgotten because the one teaching it bored the students to tears so much so that nothing stuck in their minds." Godric's gentle hazel eyes set her at ease. "It's kind of you to take pity on my old wizarding hat, even he needs out of the library more than just once a year."

"He's more than just a hat, Grandpa Godric. He's a piece of you and is good at telling fascinating stories about the castle." Dani smiled up at him.

"He hasn't ever taken to anyone the way he's taken to you, so that's something for you to think about." Godric tenderly tweaked her on the nose.

"Aye, I've had a soft spot for this one since she was a wee babe and called me to her tiny grasp." Sorty was content and smiling.

"Dani tell story!" Annie appeared in her arms, pouting up at her big sister with big emerald eyes identical with her own. She was three and adored her big sis.

"I just had to stop by Uncle Albus and Aunt Minerva's quarters to get a book. I wasn't gonna skip telling you your nightly bedtime story." She cuddled her baby sister close. "I also had to go collect an old and dear friend and catch him up on all that I've been up too since we last chatted with each other.

"Grandada Godric here too," Annie was curious as a kitten and was always avidly curious of her surroundings or the ones around her.

"Grandada is gonna be teaching all of us History of Magic this year and I bet if you asked nicely he'll be more than happy to tell you a story." Dani smiled down at her baby sister.

"Oh, I believe that I can manage to weave a tale that will enchant this little one." Godric smiled down at the little one in Dani's arms. She was the miniature image of her mother and sisters with her father's eyes and his jet-black hair.

"Sissy, Momma, and Daddy tell the best stories." Annie blinked adoringly up at her big sister.

"Well then I shall do my best to weave a tale of their caliber." Godric winked at the intuitive little one, so like the older sister that was holding her in her arms.

"I'm just fond of telling the younger ones the stories that Daddy, Mummy, and other members of the family told us when we were little ones." Dani's face flushed a pretty shade of red at her baby sister's high praise.

"That's because we want you to carry on the tradition of telling the little ones, so our adventures and stories of what was, are past down from generation to generation." Albus adored the two of them and was beyond pleased that Dani was carrying on the task of telling the little ones of the family stories, as well as the family history.

"Godric will no doubt add to that legacy by weaving a tale rich in family history, as well as that of adventure. It is my greatest hope that Godric can entrance the students into becoming equally fascinated by our history, as well they should be."

"Aye, that he can and the students shan't be taking a snooze during his lectures either." Sorty growled from his perch on Dani's head. "I being a mere spark can only tell the wee ones a sliver of what my true creator can."

" Sorty, don't sulk, we love your stories too." Dani crooned up at the Sorting Hat.

"Dani goes one step further than just retelling the stories. She writes them down in journals, so she can preserve them for generations to come." Harry appeared in the doorway beside his Uncle.

"Daddy, not everyone has my memory, so I keep archives in book as well as digital form on my computer, and store them on my website that I tinker with just for fun. I find it fascinating how the Muggles react to them. Then again it's equally annoying being told by various diehard HP fans that I should cease my passion for writing HP stories or anything in that genus, because I haven't a clue. The time line is off, my canon is faulty, JK would not approve of my take on her precious characters, and rubbish like that for writing in real-time, including real-life characters, or things of that nature." Dani rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Seriously, who do Portkey, FictionAlley, Harry Potter Fanfiction Library, Sugar Quill, MuggleNet, Cygnus, and all those others think they are? They most certainly aren't in the same caliber as Aunt Jo. I mean, writing following a set formula is soooo boring not to mention unoriginal. The whole point of writing is to let your creative juices flow freely and people like that just really peeve me off to no end!"

"Dani, there's no use letting this bother you so much. It's a proven fact that Muggles will never bend to anyone; once they set their mind on something, or think that their way is what's best. It's their most flawed trait to obsess on something so much so to nearly dedicate their lives to it. If it's not their way then it's nothing at all, and should be stopped immediately for fear that others might see things a different way than they do." Harry had been wondering why she had been moody as of late and had avoided her computer or the stories that she was so fond of spinning in her journals and on her computer.

"I know Daddy; it just gets to me sometimes." Dani sighed.

"I've been enduring the fandom for years and have learned that they will always believe that what they think is right even if the truth is staring them straight in the face. There's really nothing that you can do to change that. Most of that lot are all diehard fans of the darker version and ending of the series. Why for the life of me Jo ever decided to say that Uncle Albus was gay, at least in the darker series based on my name, beyond blows my mind."

"I agree completely that certain friends of the family need to think twice before suggesting about members of this family's lifestyles, or gender preferences. It was bad form on her part to even suggest that about myself to get the worlds focus back on her book signing of the darker loosely based ending to her rein as Harry Potter author. I for one can be forgiving, as it has been nine years, but Minerva will never speak to her again. Not only her, but most of the family gives her a very wide berth and no amount of trying to make amends over the years had been enough to convince them to forgive her completely." Albus nodded agreeing.

"That fans actually embraced such rubbish is bad enough, and that in itself is enough to make me wanna steer clear of them and just let them be. After all, they're harmless obsessed people, who have their mind-set on one line of thinking, that being their own." Harry took Annie from her.

"Just ask your Uncle Daniel or Aunt Emma. They've got endless stories of dealing with the fandom that surrounds the franchise that I try my best to grit my teeth and ignore. Now that they have their own little ones, they're obsessing on them, a fact that irritates Daniel to no end, but Kensington Shacklebolt makes the perfect personal guard to deal with them. He's just like his Uncle Kings not someone the crazed fans or media would even try taking on."

"Muggle's live for living in famous peoples shoes. It's just something that anyone who's well-known or looked up to has to deal with." Dani shrugged her shoulders.

"I've grown up around it, no lecture needed. I mean, my headache caused them all to go into panic mode major and that was when I was barely five. I guess because I know fact from fiction and the reality that what I'm submitting is based on our actual family history makes it a little hard to swallow sometimes. Now as for Aunt Jo, well, she was still smarting over Daddy and Mummy's books beating her own versions hands down. That and her darker versions really tainted the books and had all of us thinking that she was under the influence of dark magic again. I imagine that it smarted big time when the cast voted on doing the least darker version of the series hands down. Over her crazy wigged out darker version that really didn't make any sense at all and got everything all wrong."

"That's quite understandable, but all that matters, young one, is that you know what you've written down is a way of carrying on the family lore. Not only for the younger generations, but to charm the generations of Muggle's that avidly read what you…I believe the term is post on that wondrous web of theirs." Albus conjured an orange flavored _Everlasting Lolly_ for the two of them.

"Dani can have one, but this little munchkin is getting a story and then it's time for bed." Harry smiled down at his youngest.

"Daddy, I like lollies." Annie pouted up at him.

"I know you like lollies, angel face, but not just before your bedtime. We'll go to Honeydukes and you can pick out one of your Uncle Fred and George's new sweets created just for little munchkins just like you." Harry kissed her on the nose.

"Can I have for later?" Annie blinked innocently up at him.

:Annie, quit while you're ahead. Trust me or you'll end up with no sweets and nothing but good for you stuff for a month.: Dani gave her baby sis some sound advice. "Annie, a trip to Honeydukes is way better than one little lolly."

:No sweets for month…: Annie blinked over at her sister then tried to gage her fathers mood. He had that certain all too familiar look that meant maybe she should heed her sister's advice.

"It's either that or no sweets at all for an extended period of time." Harry stared down into her eyes trying not to chuckle when they widened as big as saucers. "Yes, little one, I know what the two of you were chatting about and my advice is to quit while you're ahead and go with the trip to Honeydukes."

"Daddy knows and sees all, so I'd listen if I were you. I've pressed my luck and ended up on sweet withdrawal for over a month. In their eyes what we crave more than we should isn't good for us, so they tend to want to wean us from them." Dani nodded at her sister.

"Okay. I take story and then bedtime." Annie cuddled closer to her father.

"Now that can be arranged. Let's get your bath time out-of-the-way and then we'll see about having your grandpa tell you that story." Harry turned his attention to Dani. "That leaves you free to walk the dogs."

"Can't the boys do that? I've ages to read up on what I need for my classes and the boys have nothing to do until the beginning of term." Dani fixed her father with a look so much like her mother that it nearly melted his resolve.

"Look. I know that you're still grieving over our loss of Rad and Lady, not even a week ago, and Crooks just this past May. We miss them very much, but Missy and Czar are still very much alive, as are Bailey, Mags, Lolly, and Muggles who you share equal responsibility with MJ, Izzy, Ally, and Mia." Harry matched her look with one of his own.

"I'm not a baby, daddy. I know that there's a cycle of life and muggle pets have a shorter lifespan than wizarding ones." Dani's mood turned melancholy.

"The three of them however missed, have left us all an everlasting legacy, as have their offspring." Albus reached down beside him and scratched Ares massive head.

He was the two-year-old son of Missy and her soul mate a Borzoi named Czar that the family rescued from a muggle hunter's trap near Balmoral three years ago this September. Maggie an Old English sheepdog and Muggles a bearded collie had been rescues as well, but were no less devoted to their mates. Now almost every member in their family circle now had a pup or kitten courtesy of Crooks, Rad, and Lady's legacies.

"All right, you win. I'll tend to my kids first and then settle down next to the fire on the couch to read." Dani vanished from the study.

"I was going to add that Crookshanks, Rad, and Lady are happily living the good life with Diana, but you handled that flawlessly." Godric applauded their tactics on handling Dani's mood.

"It's been rough on her, but also a learning experience. While the others were focused on their grief, she focused on Rad and Lady until the very end...when the two of them, after the family vets both wizarding and muggle alike, decided that giving them something to put them both at peace was best." Harry growled hoarsely. It still hurt thinking of the loss of two of his beloved friends, as well as the loss of Crooks.

"She watched over them and now they're watching over her." Godric knew how beloved the two dogs and Crooks were by all of them and felt for his loss.

"Crooks, Rad, and Lady be angels just like Auntie Di." Annie cuddled against her fathers shoulder.

"Yeah, pumpkin, I know." Harry kissed her on the top of her head.

----------------------------------------------------

Pendragon Wing- Common Room

Dani appeared in the room just as her sisters, cousins, and Aunt were returning with the Dogs and Fluffy.

"This is just lovely. Now Daddy's gonna growl at me for reneging on my responsibilities." Dani muttered in defeat, then it dawned on her the boys weren't with them, and they were missing Missy, Czar, and Fluffy. Her mood darkened even more. "Where may I ask are my kids, Fluffy, and the boys?"

The girls, seeing she was beyond in a mood, pondered how to break the news to her.

Missy and Czar had gotten free of their leads and went for a run in the Dark Forest and that Fluffy had given chase.

"Um, well, you see it's like this…" Mia, seeing the others were keeping mum, decided to try to begin to break the news to her. "Czar caught scent of a rabbit or something on our way back from checking on how the Griff's were settling in their new home. DJ tried his best to hold him, but if Czar wants to take off only Daddy, Grandpa, or the Uncles can keep him under control…"

Dani was positively livid at what she was hearing and it was obvious in her darkening emerald green eyes.

"DJ was pulled off his feet and Czar raced after whatever it was that had his interest peaked…" Ally continued where Mia left off. "Missy gave chase after Czar…"

"Fluffy, seeing two of whom he considers his grandkids, raced into the forest after them. The boys left us with the remaining dogs and gave chase after the three runaways. We raced to go tell Uncle Charlie and Uncle Hagrid and they told us to go back to the castle." Mia finished off the play-by-play.

"There is abso-bloody-lutely no way in hell that I'm gonna lose another pet, unless it's from old age many years from now!" Dani set the ancient journal in her arms carefully on an end table beside the couch and vanished from the Common Room in a blinding flash of turquoise and gold light.

"What's going on, girls? Where are the boys?" Hermione walked down the stairs a few minutes later. "It's getting dark and they know the rules about leaving the castle after dark."

"They were supposed to be walking the dogs." Jenna walked out of the playroom with Lance in her arms.

"They were told in great detail by their fathers where they could and could not go and what would befall them if they chose to set off exploring any out of bounds area." Lily set Laurie down, so she could focus on the problem, and she went racing back into the playroom.

"What's going on this time and why do I suddenly want to growl at my son." Ginny walked in with two adorable five-year-olds in tow and two-year-old Zachary Jared cuddled in her arms.

"We're gonna go play." Serena and Sami raced into the playroom.

"Mama, me play too." ZJ sensing that someone was gonna get into trouble wanted out of the line of fire.

"There you go, little man." Ginny set him down and he took off after his big sisters.

"Godric is going to be telling the little ones a story soon." Luna walked out of the playroom with Callie in her arms. "Is there a reason the boys, Missy, Czar, and Fluffy aren't with the rest of you?"

"They had better just be lagging behind." Gene stood beside her with Starsha peeking around her legs.

Hermione noticed the ancient journal on the end table, knew instinctively that Dani was also among the missing, and saw red. "What does Dani have to do with this? Did something happen to the dogs or Fluffy!?"

"Mum, it's not our fault…" Ally eyed her mother warily.

"She saw us return from our walk…" Mia also was weary of the look that their mother was shooting them.

"She saw that Missy, Czar and Fluffy were missing and she didn't take it very well…" Ally continued despite the glares directed at all of them.

"Czar got free of DJ and bolted into the forest. Missy chased after him and Fluffy set off as well…" Mia gulped when it looked like her mother and Aunts were gonna go mental.

"The boys raced after them and we went to go find Uncle Charlie. He was at Uncle Hagrid and Aunt Olympe's going over class schedules with him." Izzy added timidly.

"They sent us all back to the castle and went after the boys." Julie worried her lower lip with her teeth.

"Girls, please tell me she didn't…" Hermione eyed them in alarm.

Ally and Mia nodded. "She said no more pets were gonna die unless it was by old age years from now and then vanished."

Harry appeared with Annie in his arms, saw that the boys were missing, along with three of the pets, and instantly knew that something was wrong. "Please tell me that they didn't..."

:Oh, but they did go running into the forest after Missy, Czar, and Fluffy!: Hermione growled at him using their link.

"Come to Mummy, baby. Daddy has to go round up the rest of the kids and our pets." She took Annie from him.

"Where are Dad and the others?" Harry frowned.

"They're down in the dungeons scoping out the possibility of using your old training grounds for the location of the Primary School for the younger ones. Charlie and Hagrid set off after the boys." Lily answered him, setting Laurie in Izzy's arms. "Watch your sister; I'm going to go send them after the kids." That said she vanished from the room.

"Where's Dani?" Harry picked up the journal on the end table.

"She's searching for her dogs. Hell-bent on not losing another pet again and now goddess knows what is gonna happen to her or the boys!" Hermione glared at him.

"All of you are forgetting one major thing." Ally frowned at them.

"We grew up around this castle. The boys and Dani camp out with the Centaurs and Uncle Grawp every summer." Mia added.

"So that forest may be dark, dangerous, and foreboding to other kids our age…"

"But we respect the occupants of the forest and because of that they respect us too."

"We'll discuss this after I return with the kids and our dogs." Harry vanished.

"Girls, where as all of that is true, there has never been a time when you were in the forest without an adult." Hermione countered their defensive strategy with a fact of her own, focusing on them instead of her missing kids and pets.

"Mama, she no be alone." Annie chimed in Dani's defense.

"What makes you say that, baby?" Hermione asked softly.

"Sorty be with her."

"She means the Sorting Hat, momma." Mia sighed.

Hermione set Annie in Ally's arms. "You mind your sisters, while I go see about helping get your sister, brothers, and pets back here safe and sound."

"I be good, momma." Annie yawned.

"We'll watch over her." Ally nodded.

"Not to worry, girls, it's gonna be fine." Hermione forced herself to smile at her kids, but she couldn't shake the feeling that Dani was in danger of being seriously hurt.

"I'm going with you." Ginny frowned.

"We'll keep an eye on the little ones." Luna, Jenna, and Gene reassured them both.

"Be back in a bit then." Hermione and Ginny vanished.

----------------------------------------------------

Dark Forest

Dani didn't mind the forest during the day; it was during night that being near it spooked her. It was like the forest absorbed you into its dark void, especially on stormy or cloudy nights like this one. The trees came alive. The twisted pitch-black branches looked like arms with gnarled fingers and the knots and dents in the trunks eerily resembled eyes or foreboding faces.

"Now let's not lose it…focus on finding your kids and Fluff and not on how far-off the mark you were from appearing near the dragon colony, Centaurs, or the Unicorn Glen."

She clutched her wand tightly in one hand and whispered. "_Lumos maximus_;" The tip of her wand lit up, but nothing like the welcoming beacon that she'd hoped it would be.

"By Merlin, we're in the densest part of the forest." Sorty hissed down at her.

"Tell me something I don't know, Sorty, like how to get out of creep central." Dani hissed back.

"Child. I haven't been in these parts for a thousand years plus, so my advice to you is to send up a signal flare." Sorty growled.

"Sorty, surrender is not an option. I'm on a mission to find my kids and Fluffy." Dani tried to get her bearings.

"Child, this forest is not to be taken lightly." Sorty lectured her.

"Yes, yes I know that already." Dani tried to navigate her way out of this area of forest. It was so dense and dark that her wand was barely having any effect on her visibility in front of her. Let alone at her feet where exposed tree roots were everywhere she stepped.

"I don't get it. Why didn't I appear where I wanted to and what's with my wand."

"Lass, there be a reason this forest be out of bounds. Magic, particularly at night, goes helter-skelter in these parts. Apparition using a wand is virtually impossible, so I would imagine that even the Avalonian way would go willy-nilly here in what is known as 'The Abyss'." Sorty explained in a gruff tone. "It's why dark creatures like Redcaps, Pixies, and that's just naming a few are thriving in this very forest."

"I've got to read up on the forest. I hate it when I'm caught unawares like this." Dani grumbled to herself.

"I can't hear shouting, barking, or anything either. It's as if this area is impervious to sound. I doubt that my signal flare would even breach the canopy."

"Focus on where ya put your feet! I'm not one that appreciates being torn apart by these branches nor would I like it if you were to get yourself hurt." Sorty hissed at her when he got snagged by a lower tree branch, because Dani had tripped over an exposed root.

Dani easily freed him and set him back on her head. "Sorry about that, Sorty. It's just really tedious to walk through. I'll be more careful. I promise."

"Like mother so like daughter." Sorty sighed in defeat.

"Look Sorty. I have no intention of hurting myself like momma did her seventh year." Dani bristled at his comment. "I'm like my Daddy, no overgrown tree root is gonna hurt me."

Sorty wisely said nothing.

"Fine, if that's the way it's gonna be then I'll prove it to you." Dani continued navigating her way out ignoring the occasional scrape on her arms or legs caused by branches, brambles, and what have you.

She was just gaining her confidence when she heard fallen tree branches snapping on the ground behind her. Something was following her. She let out a high-pitched scream of terror and took off running pell-mell away from her pursuer.

"Lass calm down! Screaming only attracts unwanted visitors and running in this neck of the woods is hazardous to your person." He tried to calm her down, but it wasn't working.

"I'm not becoming a snack for something creepy and that's that!" Dani whimpered. "Who knows the acromantula could be back."

"The acromantula are long gone, Lass, now slow down."

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT! YOU'RE ALWAYS COOPED UP IN THE CASTLE!" Dani cried out in sheer terror when she heard more movement behind them.

"Aye Lass, but I hear all in Albus's study, and they would never let you young ones stay with the Centaurs if there were spiders in the forest." Sorty growled. "If you're so frightened then send a flare or better yet call for your Da and he'll find you."

:Daddy! DJ! Help me! I'm scared!: Dani hearing the noise again, jumped in fright not realizing that she was just inches from the edge of a steep incline.

She lost her footing and went tumbling down the treacherous landscape. Hitting her head on a large exposed gnarled tree root, as well as inflicting other injuries to her arms and legs. She'd instinctively reached up, as she lost her footing, so she'd have Sorty clutched protectively against her, so as not to lose him like she had her wand.

"I hate being wise…Lass, speak to me. Where do ya hurt?" Sorty growled worriedly at her still form.

She didn't as much as twitch or groan.

The pursuer had also followed her down the incline. It was a snow-white baby unicorn, who was also lost in the dense forest. She lay down beside the little girl to keep her warm and licked at her wounds to try to heal her.

"You lost as well, eh, Lassie. Not to worry her Da will be here any moment now and get both of ya home where ya belong." Sorty was nuzzled by the foal.

-------------------------------------------------

Fluffy was on high alert, sensing that one of his charges was lost somewhere in the forest, so he was giving Hagrid and Charlie a hard time.

"Easy there, big fella, what's got ya all upset?" Hagrid frowned down at him.

"He's been trying to bolt off towards 'The Abyss' since we headed back." Charlie was also perplexed about what was bothering the hellhound. He and Hagrid had leashed him and were literally having to drag him down the path leading out of the forest.

"Dad, he's tryin to protect somethin or go off and protect 'em." Jacen was a natural with all creatures just like his Dad.

"Yeah Jace, but who could it possibly be? We're all here and the girls are safe at the castle with the rest of the pack." MJ frowned.

"Well one thing's for sure, Czar is also riled up about something." Nate and Liam were both tugging on his lead, but Czar was having none of it.

"Not to be an alarmist or anything, but what if the girls went and spilled to Dani that her kids got free?" DJ had a really bad feeling that something was wrong with Dani and just couldn't shake it.

"She wouldn't!" Ryan and Tyson groaned.

"Heck yeah, she would. I mean, this is Dani that we're talkin about." Matt looked at the dogs and had a feeling that DJ, as usual was right about Dani.

"She's still really hurtin about losin Rad and Lady, so yeah, she'd lose it about this." Jamie and Rafe nodded agreeing.

"Lads, the only way to navigate this forest is on foot and in certain parts like 'The Abyss' magic goes all helter-skelter and that includes wandless magic. It's only true Avalonian folk that can really wield magic in this forest and even they have a time of it." Hagrid prayed that they were wrong.

"It's called 'The Abyss' because it's twilight there during the day and dark as pitch at night. It's where magic ceases to function properly and at times the forest seems to shut out even the very sounds of the forest." Charlie had a feeling in his gut that something was very wrong and his feeling was answered with the arrival of Harry.

Harry kept his composure, as he conjured a neon dragonfly beacon for the boys to follow out of the forest. "Boys, I want you to follow this out and take Missy with you."

"Dad, is DJ right?" Jamie frowned.

"Is big sis somewhere in the forest?" Rafe asked.

"Yeah, big brother, is that why Fluff and Czar are acting all nutters?" MJ echoed his nephews' questions.

"Boys!" James, Sirius, Remus, Ron, and Draco had also caught up with them.

"We're fine, Dad, but the girls went and spilled to Dani, and now she's lost in here somewhere!" DJ could just barely sense her and that beyond frightened him.

"We know son and we're gonna find her." Draco placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I've got the map, but it's only showing all of us, which means…" Ron locked eyes with Harry.

"It means that you boys need to do as I say and follow that beacon back to the castle." Harry focused on the boys and not on where Dani was lost in the forest.

"But!!" MJ, Liam, Matt, and DJ shouted in protest.

"But nothing, now get your little bums in gear!" James glared at his son.

"We'll find her now move!" Sirius ordered Liam.

"You too, Nathan, no more stalling, off with you back to the castle." Remus growled down at his son.

"Boys, this is not a game now move!" Ron pointed towards the path out. "And no side-trips or trying to follow us either."

"Look boys, we know this forest and you don't. We need to find Dani as quickly as possible and the longer we wait the more likely she's gonna get hurt." Charlie was calmer in tone with them.

"All right, Dad, we're going." Matt sighed in defeat.

Hagrid shot Jace a look that spoke louder than words.

"Fine, we're going. Let's go mates. No since gettin grounded this close ta when school starts." Jacen knew when not to press his luck, as did the others, and they headed down the path that was everyone except DJ.

"I'm going with you. She's scared…" DJ felt then heard her cry for him and her father and then there was nothing.

Harry received her cry for him loud and clear then nothing and that itself made his blood run cold. "DJ, you can't come with us."

"Something is very wrong with Dani!" DJ squeezed his eyes shut, focused with all of his might, and vanished.

"You can deny it all that you want, but he's got a stronger connection with her than even you do." Draco knew exactly where his son had gone and by the look on Harry's ghostly pale face Dani was in major trouble.

Fluffy and Czar broke free of their leads and shot off towards 'The Abyss.' Missy got free of Matt and shot off after them.

"Don't even think about it, boys! Go back to the castle and leave the rest to all of us." Hermione and Ginny ordered them as they passed by them on their way to join the others.

"Yeah, yeah, we're going." The boys grumbled.

"Hey, not fair Uncle Firenze was soooo not necessary! We don't need a baby-sitter!" The boys snarled in protest.

"Fin will escort you back to the castle." Firenze ignored their remark and continued up the path towards the others.

"Let's go you lot. I'm already in the pin for losing a baby unicorn while Gabon and me were supposed to be watching them, so don't even try to ditch me." Fin, Firenze's oldest son grumbled.

"I'm nine. I should be able to hunt, but no I get baby foal duty." His mutterings could be heard by Harry and the others.

-----------------------------------------------

"Young ones always eager to grow faster than is necessary. Tesia and I have our hooves full with that one, just as you have your hands full with your own first born." Firenze arched a fiery brow at those who he saw as kin as did his herd. "Well then what has your filly and little colt gotten into this time?"

"She went in search of her dogs and ended up lost in 'The Abyss'." Harry conjured another magical beacon. This one ten times larger than the last and it hovered beside him awaiting his command.

"What of young DJ?"

"He honed in on Dani, felt her fear, then something far greater than that, and ported to her." Draco explained to Firenze.

"Aye, their bond is not unlike what all of you have forged with your own mates. So aye, he would seek her out." Firenze nodded.

"My daughter is hurt and frightened out of her mind! We have to find her!" Hermione clutched her Healer's bag in her arms.

Harry knelt down, placing his hand on the exposed tree root, and focused. Nature's symphony roared to life in his head, as he was shown the location of DJ and his daughter. She was hurt that much was certain, but how badly he couldn't gage. DJ was crouched next to her trying to lure away the foal, so he could get to Dani. Thankfully, they were on the very edge of 'The Abyss', so getting to them would be an easier task even on foot.

He opened his eyes and focused on the beacon beside him. "To the edge of 'The Abyss' show us, provide us a path so we can safely reach them. I ask the forest allow my beacon to show us the way. No harm is meant, only what's necessary will be disturbed, as I will so mote it be." He gave the larger than life beacon its orders and off it flew in the direction where Fluffy, Czar, and Missy had gone. It split into dozens of parts to continue to fulfill its task, as well as light the way for its Master.

"Firenze, your unicorn foal is no longer missing. Dani found it. DJ is with her, but he can't persuade Dancer to move from protecting her charge. They're located on the very edge of 'The Abyss' where it inclines towards Unicorn Glen. I can't make out if Dani's hurt or not odds are that she is if she went and took a spill down the hillside." He told the others, but used his link to be dead honest with his wife. :She's out of it and by the looks of it she did indeed take a spill down that incline. I couldn't see how badly she was injured, because the foal is blocking my view.:

"Firenze, is it possible to magically travel to their location instead of going there by foot?" Hermione knew that Dani was hurt and wanted to get to her as soon as possible.

"The forest in that area is very difficult to gage magic wise. You could end up on the other end of 'The Abyss'. It is perilous enough to traverse in daylight and even more so at night." Firenze pointed to the path beside them. "That is a far better means to retrieve the young ones, any other way and you are merely tempting fate."

Hermione sprinted down the path. "No time for strategy sessions. Dani needs me! Harry, you should have escorted her back to the wing yourself! Now she's being you again and look at the results!"

"She's just as much you! I told her to go back to the wing and only to join them in taking care of the dogs if they weren't back yet! This is not my doing; I had no control over this turn of events!" Harry took off after her.

"Well some things never change. She's never wrong about anything and it's always Harry's fault." Ron set off after the two of them. "It's a bloomin miracle he stays sane."

"Just think the year hasn't even begun yet." Ginny sighed.

"That Peaches, is something each one of us dreads." Draco groaned.

"No one said it was gonna be dull. Now let's go get the kids." James ended all conversation and they took off at a full run down the path.

----------------------------------------------------------

DJ used the apple in his jacket pocket to lure Dancer away from Dani enough so he could get to her.

"Dani it's DJ." He knelt next to her still form.

She was curled on her side, and it was beyond obvious the tumble down the incline had caused her some major owies. She was bleeding not severely, but enough to alarm him from wounds on her temple, legs, and arms all of them were scraped up and that was just what he could see. It didn't take Healer training to see that she had broken her arm and leg.

Dani moaned, but showed no signs of waking up.

"DJ? Lad, is that you?" Sorty's voice was muffled against Dani's chest.

"Sorty?" DJ bent over Dani spying him in her arms.

"Aye, Lad, it's me. Now pick-me-up, so I can get a look at what she's gone and done to herself." Sorty ordered.

DJ did as he asked and was now holding him in his arms. "I need something to bandage her with, but I left my wand back at the castle."

"Easy Lad, magic runs helter-skelter in this part of the forest, ya could do more harm than good." Sorty could see that Dani was in serious need of a Healer. "Dani lost her wand during her tumble."

"_Accio, _Dani's wand," DJ squeezed his eyes shut focusing all of his energy on that Charm and to his relief it flew right to his hand.

He wasted no time clearing an area a few feet away from Dani and then used the wand to carefully move her to where he could get a good look at how banged up she was.

"DJ, what in Great-Grandmama's name happened to Dani!?" Daisy appeared beside DJ in a flurry of flowers.

"I was up at the castle when Ally and Mia cried out that Dani was hurt!" Daisy at nearly seventeen was Healer-in-training and because of that never without her tools of the trade. She took a crystal out of her pocket, so she could measure the extent of Dani's injuries.

"She went searching for Czar, Missy, and Fluffy and ended up lost." DJ paced behind her. "Well, you're the Healer-in-training why isn't she waking up!?"

"DJ, it's difficult enough focusing in this part of the Dark Forest! I know you're half out of your mind with worry, but it won't help Dani!" Daisy kept her focus on Dani.

"She's broken Daisy and I'm helpless, all right!" DJ decided that if he couldn't heal her, then he could link with her, and take some of her pain away.

:What part of not until you finished your studies did you not understand!? No visiting the family here, until we're finished getting you ready for your Medicinal Herbology exam!: Sir Darius Apollo, the twenty-one year-old son of Sir Talon and Lady Ariel, appeared beside DJ in a brilliant flash of fire.

Any thought to really give Daisy the riot act vanished when he gauged the situation at hand. "Holy Hell! What, in the name of Avalon, is one of King Merlin's little jewels doing lying broken and bleeding on the forest bed?!" He narrowed his blazing lion gold eyes down at DJ.

"Dar, the dogs got loose! It's not DJ's fault!" She cried out in DJ's defense.

"The girls were sent back to the castle and spilled about the dogs trek into the forest. Dani set off to get them and it backfired, cuz she ended up here! I would never in a zillion years cause her harm! No Darius! I didn't do this to her! She did this all on her own!" DJ glared defiantly up at Darius.

"Even the most powerful of our kind rarely traverse this forest, let alone 'The Abyss,' at night." Darius raked his fingers through his mane of lion gold hair.

"Well you know Dani, always one for a challenge and this isn't any different." DJ snarled up at him. "You're twenty-one now and a Healer, so stop snarling at me, and fix her!"

"DJ, this isn't an easy fix. She's gone and really banged herself up but good." Darius eyed the crystal floating above Dani, its brilliant flashing colors told him all that he needed to know.

"You shouldn't have moved her and are lucky you didn't make matters worse." He focused on healing her head wound first. He being of the forest, a fully trained magic wielder, Healer of Avalon, and Knight of the realm, knew what needed to be done and was not about to let the challenge of 'The Abyss' effect his focus.

"Ow…did anyone see the herd of unicorns that stampeded over me…" Dani moaned in pain.

"Not quite, urchin. Try baby unicorn and a tumble down a wooded out of bounds incline of the Dark Forest." Darius took out a pouch from his pocket that instantly reverted to full-size in his hands.

"DJ, I need you to snap out of it and go head off the dogs while I treat their mistress." He was gently checking Dani over for other injuries before even trying to move her head. The last thing he needed was a Titan and two full-grown dogs barreling over by them and making matters worse.

"Yeah, right, Darius. I'll head them off if they…" DJ's sarcastic drawl was cut off, because sure enough their barking was now echoing around them. "Missy and Czar not a problem, but Fluffy…Well in case you forgot. I'm ten and it takes more than just me to handle him when he's in a mood."

"Daisy will help won't you, Flower. Just keep them away from Dani and me." Darius, now that he was beyond certain that her back and neck was uninjured, proceeded to painstakingly treat her head injury before bandaging her head.

"I had spiders chasing me…" Dani moaned blinking open her eyes.

"Darius…owie…there are three of you…pain medicine now or I pass out again…" She was almost fully awake and feeling the effects of her injuries.

"Stay still, urchin. You really took quite a tumble down the edge of 'The Abyss'." Darius uncapped a maximum strength pain potion and fed it to her. He followed that with six other healing potions, so she would be as comfortable as possible, before he moved on to treating her other major owies.

"Did ya get that spider?" She whimpered.

"Kiddo, there are no spiders like Aragog left in this forest. You were running away from a baby unicorn." He carefully lifted her head and placed a soft pillow behind it.

"Missy! Czar! Heel!" DJ did his best to block the dogs. "Fluffy! Sit!"

Daisy calmly stood beside him and motioned for the three of them to lie down. "She's gonna be fine. Darius is helping her. You three are to stay there and be good."

The three did as they were commanded and laid there whimpering with their heads between their paws, as they worriedly eyed their fallen mistress.

"Wicked cosmic, Daisy, can ya teach me that." DJ was beyond impressed.

:Later, Darien James, focus on Dani.: Daisy glared regally at him.

:I am focusing on Dani. I really could use a dose of pain potion right now.: DJ had a slight bloody nose and one hell of a migraine, but other than that he was fine and not about to unlink with Dani.

:DJ, the last thing I need is to have to treat you for a backlash too!: Darius snarled at him.

"Stay awake, urchin. No going to sleep with that bump on your head." He was treating her minor scrapes first, giving the medicine time to work, before focusing on setting her broken bones.

:I'll keep that in mind.: DJ walked over to the two of them, knelt just behind Dani's head, and looked down into her pain laced eyes.

"You're just determined to give your Dad gray hair aren't you." He carefully scooted his knees under the pillow, so her head was resting on his lap. "Next time trust me and everyone else to bring the dogs' home instead of going off on your own."

"Drink that and unlink with her before your backlash gets any worse than it already is." Dar handed him the pain potion then reached over to touch his nose and focused on stemming his nosebleed.

"I'm fine, Darius; focus on Dani not on me." DJ drank the potion then focused back on Dani.

"DJ, don't be foolish. You'll get hurt like I was when I tried to help you." Dani whimpered up at him.

"Nah, I'm five years older than you were. I successfully managed to port to you in a non-magic part of the forest, so this is nothing." DJ winked at her.

"Ye bond is this strong now? Gods, I shudder to think of the two of ya as teens." Sorty commented dryly.

"Just trying to rein them will no doubt drive their parents insane." Darius sighed.

"Just think they'll be teenagers in love." Daisy giggled.

"Aye lass and trouble times ten would be me best guess." Sorty smirked.

"You never know what the future holds. Who knows some lad could very well challenge him for her hand." Darius countered, as he focused on a crystal floating above Dani's injured arm that was giving him a transparent view of how much damage she had done.

"Look! We're ten and eleven anything like that is taboo." DJ and Dani growled in unison.

"Oh yeah, trouble times a hundred. I feel for your parents." Darius shook his head at the two of them. "Okay, urchin, this is gonna really hurt, but I have to set your arm and wrist."

Dani reached up with her left hand and grabbed DJ's hand. "Just get it over with…"

Darius wasted no time setting her injured arm. He looked at Dani, who had barely whimpered, and then at DJ who looked about ready to pass out. :I warned you, but no you have to be the brave hero.: He lectured DJ, as he weaved a cast around Dani's injured arm.

"Dani, even warriors, knights, and Aurors cry from injuries like this. Don't think that you have to be brave." He growled in a soft gentle tone.

Dani blinked back tears all the while keeping a death grip on DJ's hand. "I know, but all my crying will do is worry my kids, Fluffy, and the foal. I can't believe that I let my fear override my mind like that."

She looked up into DJ's pain filled eyes and frowned worriedly up at him. "DJ, worshipping the loo or being weak as a kitten isn't an enjoyable way to spend your final time before school starts. I got myself into this I can endure the pain."

"You wouldn't have gotten hurt or gone here in the first place if I had kept Czar…" DJ felt guilty as hell that she'd gotten hurt because he couldn't keep a hold of Czar's lead.

"DJ, none of this is your fault. Czar is a hell of a lot stronger than you." Dani sniffled miserably.

"Aye, you two are a match all right." Darius conjured a large body size pillow behind DJ for him to pass out on.

"That they are, handsome. Just like you and me." Daisy sat down beside him and kissed his cheek. :So are you gonna tell your Da that you finally made your decision to focus on being a Healer of the highest order instead of a Knight of the realm?:

:Daisy, going rounds with my Da is the furthest thing from my mind. But, I do appreciate your confidence in my skills as a Healer.: He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it, before once again focusing on the task of setting Dani's leg. "Almost done urchin and then we'll get you both back to the castle and tucked into bed in Hospital Wing."

"I'm fine, Darius." DJ was completely focused on Dani.

"Be the hero then." Darius set Dani's leg without giving any warning, causing her to cry out in agonizing pain, and DJ to go out like a light against the pillow.

"DANI!" Harry and Hermione's shouts echoed from down the newly conjured path.

"Sweetie, please reassure the two of them while I finish with Dani's leg." Darius glanced over at Daisy.

"That's odd, look at those conjured giant dragonflies." Daisy gazed in amazement at the path Harry's beacon had created.

"Daisy, it's Harry's signature method of search and rescue…" He glanced over to see what she was talking about and then went back to weaving the cast on Dani's foot and leg. "Although, I have never seen it done to this extent before…"

Dani, having heard her parents, burst into tears. "MUMMY!!! DADDY!!"

"Daddy will be right there, baby!" Harry shouted.

"Harry she's hurt!" Hermione cried out in fear for her daughter.

"Hey! That's Daisy standing beside our dogs!" Ron shouted.

"If Daisy is there then that means that Darius is with her and must be treating Dani." Draco tried to reassure Hermione.

"Do you see DJ?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Okay all of you just stand here beside the dogs, until Dar finishes expertly treating Dani, and then checks on DJ." Daisy blocked access to the three of them. "She cried out, because Dar was setting her leg. DJ passed out, because he's been linked with Dani all this time, and that last bit did him in."

"Babe, I said reassure them not panic them." Darius was focusing on DJ now.

"He's out of it, but other than suffering a moderate backlash there's no harm done that can't be treated with a few days rest and the right potions. His mind and magic are nearly as strong as Dani's. It's a wonder why he can't start his first year a year early." He glanced over at Ginny and Draco, and then focused on Harry and Hermione.

"Now as for Dani…We'll have to watch her, because of the bump on her head. Other than that she's ready to be tucked in." He carefully picked Dani up in his arms. "She's braver and stronger than even the bravest of Knights in Avalon. Didn't so much as cry, until she heard your voices. It was then and only then that it all caught up with her."

"She's still a frightened little lassie, all of that bravery is nothing but a farce, one snap of a twig and she ran in terror losing all thought or reason." Sorty was picked up by James.

"Ancient one, not even the fiercest of Centaurs dare hunt in these parts, unless by the twilight of the day. Redcaps, Doxies, and foul creatures dwell in 'The Abyss'." Firenze saw no shame in showing intelligent fear.

"Spiders was her greatest worry. The very thought of them sent her screaming in terror." Sorty sighed.

"None like the 1Acromantula live here in this forest. However, the smaller versions of their kind continue to live in peace throughout the forest." Firenze knew all too well of her fear of spiders.

"Trust us, even the smaller little buggers pack a mean bite." Draco had DJ in his arms. "DJ loathes them as well, besides its only natural for one to fear something."

"She's a hell of a lot braver than I was at her age, but then she's Harry and Hermione fused into an eleven-year-old little girl. It's a given that she'd be a champion for those she cares about." Ron arched a brow at Draco.

"I agree with Darius about DJ starting Hogwarts a year early. He's the brightest and most focused of his age. Everyone else is in no hurry to excel as fast as DJ, because he's determined to keep pace with Dani." Ginny pondered the idea.

--------------------------------------------------

A brilliant flash of light enveloped all of them and in seconds everyone minus Sirius, Remus, Ron, Charlie, Hagrid, Sorty, Firenze, baby Dancer, and the three pets appeared in Hospital Wing.

"There are two young ones in need of bed rest. Converse after you tuck them in." Mab was standing beside Merlin, and Lilly.

"Darius treated the two of them, never once missing a step in treating Dani, and then DJ after he got tapped out for linking with Dani." Daisy was beyond proud of her guy.

"Darius, it is clear as day that this is where you thrive. Why must you continue pursuing what you know in your heart you hate?" Mab sighed in frustration, as she watched Darius continue to see to the rest of Dani and DJ's care by gathering the potions, and items needed for their recovery.

"He and Talon have very different views about where his focus should be. In his eyes carrying on the age-old tradition as a Knight should be his only focus and his hobby that being a Healer should come second to that." Merlin summed up the problem.

"Being a Knight was my father's dream not mine. I humored him by earning my rank. Now I can focus on what I wish to do." Darius hadn't realized until now just how much he loathed being a Knight and how loved being a Healer.

"Daisy Rose…" Merlin started to lecture her, but she cut him off.

"I know what you're gonna say, but I can explain." Daisy blinked soulfully up at her Great-grandfather.

"I was sitting in the Palace medicinal gardens working on studying for my looming Medicinal Herbology final when I felt that something was off with Dani. I decided that she was far more important than my study session with Dar. So I went to go see why she was thinking that she was losing another family pet again. I mean, she was moody as all get out during her party and now this. She wasn't at the castle and her sisters were beyond worried about her because she'd gone off on her own into the Dark Forest. Ally felt that she was terrified about something and then she and Mia cried out in pain because something was terribly wrong with their Sis. I focused on that and went to find Dani. It took me a few tries, but I eventually found DJ kneeling beside her. I pulled out my crystal to try to gage just how bad her injuries were, a few minutes after that Darius appeared."

"I arrived at the gardens only to find Daisy gone. I instinctively knew that she wasn't in Avalon, but in the Wizarding World. I went to go get her before her father found out that she was skiving off her studies again." Darius took out a thick roll of parchment from his robes and tossed it at Daisy. "Now, since these two are settled, she can go to the Family Wing and work on that for a while."

"Excellent idea Darius and no arguments Daisy Rose or it's back home and no visits here for a month." Merlin locked eyes with her.

"Very well, grandfather. I shall abide by your orders, even though in my eyes watching over family. No that's too broad of a term, watching over who I see as little sister and little brother. Well that takes precedence over whether I can properly point out, name, and know the uses and meanings of every flower, herb, or plant both here and on Avalon. Let alone the proper ways of growing and harvesting them." Daisy made it beyond clear that she was beyond displeased by her cold as ice tone.

:Now as for you, Darius Apollo. If that's how you truly think of me or believe then you'll have to find another date to the Autumn Harvest Festival. I shall be on the arm of Prince Arimus of Arcadia. I'm sure that Lady Allana will be more than happy to be the one on your arm again. After all, she's Little Miss Prefect at everything, so the two of you were made for each other! The betrothal ring on my finger is nothing more than a bauble to me and if I could get it off I'd throw it in your face! I find there is more to life than studies, following in my mother's footsteps, or courtly duties! Dani and DJ mean a hell of a lot more to me than worrying about passing some fruitless final. If you knew me or cared for me then you'd understand that and support me!: She glared defiantly over at Darius, tears shinning in her eyes, vanishing in a brilliant flash of white and yellow light instead of her signature daisies.

All eyes were now focused on Darius.

"Since I've no wish to go rounds with my Da and the two young ones are my first patients. I'd like to ask permission to stay here at the castle and see this through, until the two of them are fully recovered." Dar focused on Dani and DJ and shoved Daisy's rant aside.

He would deal with that later. She was betrothed to him. Arimus was currently courting Allana, and the two in question were his closest friends. No, if he was going to do this then he was gonna take being a Healer very seriously.

:You love helping others and thrive at the art of Healing. It's only the tedious amount of studying that becoming a Healer entails that you despise. I'm remaining here at the castle to watch over Dani and DJ and focus on sharpening my Healer abilities. Arimus is proposing to Allana on her birthday. So that means you'll be sulking alone, because no suitor would dare tread on what's mine. You see that ring on your finger forever promises you to me. Sulk all that you wish, Daisy Rose. I'm only tough on you, because you refuse to take your studies seriously. Princess of Avalon or not, even you need to focus on the path that you chose for you and no parental pressure made you make that choice. If I can achieve both then you can achieve one. Life is not a game and it's high time you opened those gorgeous sky-blue eyes of yours and realize it.: He parried her verbal attack with one of his own.

"Darius, you are always welcome here and can stay for as long as you wish. We are forever grateful for helping our Dani and DJ." Hermione smiled warmly from where she sat at her daughter's bedside.

"Gene and I will be happy to help you hone your Healing skills. Although, from what I'm seeing no further study is needed. You are already a Healer of the highest order." Lily smiled.

"I'm nearly there, but not quite." Flattered by their praise Darius flushed a little.

"This one shows promise. I shall enjoy taking him as my apprentice." Chen stepped out of the shadows with Jaden in his arms. "Daisy is in a mood. She locked herself in the library. Is there a reason why?"

"Master Chen, I'd be honored to become your apprentice." Darius smiled warmly at him. "Daisy is sulking because we're making her study for her Medicinal Herbology final."

"Grandada look. Dani gots big owie. Does DJ gots big owie too?" Jaden stared wide-eyed over at the hospital bed.

"Yes, I see that, little one." Chen smiled down at his almost three-year-old Grandson then focused on Darius. "Yes, I've heard that she's in the need of guidance in that area of healing. No matter that's easily corrected. She will become my apprentice as well. I can easily change her views on the ancient art of Herbology without causing her to feel apathetic in any way."

"It's not that she gets bored, Master Teacher, more like she feels caged when forced to sit in enclosed classrooms for long periods of time. She'd much rather be outside than in the Halls of learning and her attitude reflects that." Darius sighed in frustration. "She's one of the brightest of her age, but only shows her potential when she's focused on a subject that fascinates her."

"It has nothing to do with boredom or not taking life seriously." Dani, her voice barely a whisper, blinked open her eyes, and stated that in her cousin's defense. "She's feeling pressured to live up to being as good as her elders…"

"Danielle, one has to trust in ones own abilities the rest should matter not. Just as one has to trust in others to correct situations and less on thinking that they have to correct every situation themselves. It only gets one into situations that even they are unable to handle on their own." Chen walked over to look down into Dani's miserable eyes.

"I'm having a crummy birthday and this is just the icing on the cake." She blinked back tears of frustration. "I know that I should have just sat in the Common Room with the others, but I've lost too many pets in one summer. I wasn't gonna risk losing two others."

"Sweetie, we know that you're still hurting and afraid that something is going to happen to another one of our beloved pets." Hermione reached out to brush a tear from her cheek. "But you should have trusted in Charlie, Hagrid, and the boys to bring the dogs safely back home to the castle."

"Missy and Czar are my responsibility and I skived off walking them with the others because I was in a mood." Dani sniffled miserably.

"I got banged up, because I was too caught up with my own issues to focus on the needs of my kids. Karma as usual came back and dealt me a swift kick in my bum." She gingerly turned her head to glance over to the bed next to hers where DJ was still out of it.

"Is DJ gonna be all right? He was linked with me like Daddy does with Momma when she's hurt. I don't want him to suffer from a nasty backlash because of me. If anything he needs rewarded for being so brave. Not once did he really panic."

"DJ is gonna be fine, urchin, as are you." Darius growled softly.

"Thanks for patching me up and helping DJ…" Dani turned her focus on him wincing in pain, because she moved her head too quickly. "Ow that was really stupid…well at least there's only one of you now."

"Easy there, urchin, no sudden movements for a few days at least, and as for the other you're very welcome." Darius handed her a glass of water.

"Careful, sweetie, you took a blow to your head." Harry was sitting on the other side of her bed.

"You most likely have a minor concussion, so we're going to have to keep an eye on you." Hermione helped her with the glass so she could drink the water.

"What would you say if we told you that DJ was going to be able to start first year with all of you? Would that be a fitting reward?" Draco asked from where he was sitting beside DJ's bed.

"Really?! Ow…again really dumb…" Dani once again turned her head too quickly and regretted it. She squeezed her eyes shut and willed her head to stop pounding and the room to stop spinning.

"He'd really like it if he could. He's just as focused, not to mention nearly magically gifted as I am…" She whimpered miserably when her tummy decided to revolt as well. "I don't feel so hot…I'm gonna be sick…"

"One step ahead of you, urchin," He conjured her something for her to get sick in.

Harry gently helped her sit up just in time before she got sick to her stomach. "It's okay baby. Its only natural for your whole system to be out of sorts."

:I ache enough already. The last thing that I needed was to feel any worse.: Dani moaned miserably using her other means of communication.

:I've got a suggestion. Stop moving around and stuff, then maybe, just maybe, you'll do less damage.: DJ opened his eyes and turned his head to look over at her.

"Gods, do I feel terrible…uh, hi mummy…Dad did you really mean it about me starting school with the others?" He asked weakly.

"That's what I'm gonna talk to Uncle Albus about and if he gives the okay then yes, kiddo, you just may get your wish." Draco helped him sit up so he could drink some water.

"Meanwhile you need to focus on getting better and that means plenty of rest for you, young man." Ginny smiled down at him relieved that all signs showed that he was well on the mend.

"Like I have a choice..." DJ moaned as his stomach began to revolt on him.

"This will teach you to listen won't it, kiddo." Darius conjured something for him to get sick in and set it in front of him.

"When Dani needs me…" He gasped between bouts of sickness. "All logic goes out the window…" He weakly fell back against his pillows.

"Don't go back to sleep just yet, Hero. You still need to take your potions." Darius showed no sympathy.

"Yeah right, like I could keep it down…" DJ moaned miserably.

"Sweetie, the first potion will help your tummy." Ginny crooned softly, as she fed him a dose of peppermint flavored Maximum strength _Praevenio-Vomare_ potion (Prevent Vomit potion).

"If you say so…" He croaked weakly. To his relief didn't feel sick to his stomach anymore and was able to take his other potions which made him fall into a deep healing sleep. :Dani, don't fight them. Take the potion. It really works and the taste ain't that bad either.:

"I'd like some of that please…" Dani was beyond miserable and ached from the roots of her hair down to her toenails. :Okay. I'll try anything to feel a little better. You have to take the other potions or else you'll end up feeling far worse than you do now.:

"Here you go, baby." Hermione fed her the dose of potion that Darius had handed her.

:Um, the two of us are in good hands. One of you might wanna go tell my sisters and the others that DJ and I are not dying or anything like that. I'm blocking out Mia and Ally, so they don't share in my misery. So, I know the two of them are climbing the walls worrying about me and even DJ.: Dani was now able to take her other potions. Her voice was spent from getting sick and her entire ordeal.

:Goddess, some of those were vile tasting! Mummy should have at least added a flavor to the _Skele-fuse_ potion when she created it for Daddy. Can I please sleep now?: She thought it a miracle that she was keeping it all down and was only too happy when she was allowed close to her eyes and lie back down against the pillows again. She was drained and all she wanted to do was sleep.

"We'll go tell everyone the two of them are on the mend." James and Lilly, now that the two of them were home, tucked in, and on the mend, vanished to go reassure the others.

"We too will return to Avalon and tell the family of what has happened. It's clear in my eyes the young ones are in good hands." Mab and Merlin both vanished.

"Get better Dani and DJ." Jaden yawned he was ready for bed.

"You and I have much to work on, Dani. I will work with DJ as well, but for now I shall go look in on Daisy." Chen vanished.

"Jamie and Rafe are worried. Aunt Gene sent big sisters to bed, cuz they no feel good. Sere, Sami, and ZJ are all worried too." Annie chose that moment to appear at the foot of Dani's bed. "Uh-oh, so that's why they no feel good, big sis and DJ gots bad owies."

"The two of them are going to be just fine." Harry wasn't the least bit surprised that his youngest, fresh from her evening tub, and ready to be tucked in, had come to see what was wrong with her big sis.

"I'll go talk to the kids." Draco vanished.

Annie carefully crawled towards Dani instinctively avoiding her wounded limbs until she was curled on Dani's chest with her head listening to her heart. "She be broken. I stay with her."

"She's such a little doll." Darius was amazed at how aware the youngest of Harry and Hermione's kids was at three and how very much she was like her older sister. "I assure you, little princess, the two are in very good hands." He smiled down at her.

"Darius, help sissy and Daisy find doggies and Fluffy with DJ?" Annie carefully sat up to look over at him.

"Daisy found DJ and Dani. I was in search of Daisy, saw that she was trying to help Dani because she was hurt, and took over healing her myself. Young DJ thought himself a brave lad and the hero, so he used his bond with Dani to link with her, and helped her endure some of the pain that she was in. Now the result of that was him suffering from a backlash and that's the reason he's lying in that bed." Darius explained to the little one some of the details about what had happened.

"Darius, be big hero for helping DJ and sissy." Annie went back to protecting her big sis. "She scared that she loses doggies or kitty again. She misses 'em lots and lots."

"Oh sweetie, we know that and no one is angry with her for wanting to rescue Czar, Missy, and Fluffy. She's more than learned her lesson." Hermione reached out to scoop her up into her arms. "It's time for bed."

Annie wasn't about to budge and clung to Dani's covers. "No!! I stay with Dani. I protect my big sissy!" She fixed her mother with an all two familiar stubborn look.

"Baby, we promise that one of us is gonna watch over her." Harry tried a different tactic.

"NO!! I stay!" Annie clung to the blanket.

"Annie, lower the decibels my head can't take it." Dani opened her eyes and groaned.

"I sorry, no hurt sissy," Annie whimpered, going completely still against Dani's chest.

"Mum, Dad, it's obvious that she's not gonna budge and she's not bothering me so just let her stay." Dani yawned, as she pulled back the covers so Annie could crawl in beside her. "Just cuddle here beside me and you won't hurt me okay, baby sis."

"I protect Dani." She carefully crawled in beside her and then settled off to sleep.

"See she's all tucked in and I'm ready to sleep for hours and hours." Dani yawned sleepily. "I'm a big girl. Go see to Ally, Mia, and the boys for a while. Really. I'm fine. Go see to them and if you must you can come check on me after you get them squared away. Doc Darius can more than handle watching over us and the others need the four of you to reassure them."

"Feel free to check on the kids. I'll keep an eye on them." Darius had gotten himself comfortable and was settling down to read the stack of Healers Journals in front of him.

"We'll check on you later." Hermione was amazed at how maturely Dani was handling the aftermath of her adventure.

"If you must, but all I'll be doing is sleeping." Dani drifted off to sleep.

"You heard her, Mione. Let's go check on the kids." Harry bent to kiss each of his little girls on their foreheads. "Happy dreams my amazing little girls. Love you."

The two of them vanished.

Ginny, now that she was certain that DJ was squared away, left to check on her own little ones.

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Repercussions

--------------------------------------------------

I do not claim any of Jo's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--------------------------------------------------

Cindra 2004-2009


	3. Repercussions

New Marauders Hogwarts

Year One

Chapter Three

Repercussions

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I've decided that it's impossible to make everyone happy, so from now on I'm writing this for me and allowing you to take the journey with me. Yes, this is my story now with Harry and the others as the supporting characters, however alternate my timeline may be this is still in the Harry Potter Universe. It's just another adventure in their lives as they guide their kids through their own Hogwarts journey.

Gods, don't even get me started about book seven words cannot describe how much I loathe Deathly Hallows. Don't get me wrong Neville was done brilliantly. It was the rest that was a mess!

Now as for this chapter: Things that we do in our past can sometimes come back and bite us in the arse when we least expect it. Certain actions often carry affects that one doesn't feel or know about until later in life. It's a fact of life that even the magically gifted of the Wizarding world can't escape and Dani is about to learn that lesson firsthand. That and no matter how much a parent wants to slow time down to a standstill, eventually their kids have to grow up.

-------------------------------------------------------

"I don't get it!" Dani grumbled while Darius removed the needles from her arm. She was breaking out in itchy uncomfortable hives for the third time in two days, because like her mum she too was allergic to Master Chen's ancient healing techniques. It beyond frustrated her that nearly all the more advanced healing treatments made her break out in to hives. "I've Daddy's blood type, so how can I possibly have inherited Mummy's allergy!?!"

"Urchin, you're a genetic blending of both of your parents." Darius once again measured out a dose of potion to counteract some of the effects of her allergic reaction. "Yes, while it's true that you share your Da's blood type that does not mean that you won't also have your mother's allergy."

"Dani, it's not Dar's fault that you've got allergic reactions to Master Chen's needles or First-Grams and Aunt Celestra's Avalonian healing techniques." DJ had bounced back incredibly fast and was sitting on the bed beside hers reading up on classes that he would be taking with the others. He'd been given the okay to leave Hospital Wing earlier, but had chosen to keep Dani company instead.

"I'm gonna be stuck here or in my room for a whole month and miss everything and all because I'm allergic to all the advanced healing techniques. I'll be in the spotlight now more than ever!" Dani sulked. "I got hosed big time in the genetic pool by inheriting mum's normal allergy ridden constitution and not Daddy's uber fast healing factor. It's so not fair that my sibs got it, when I'm the one that needs it way more than they do!"

"Don't overdramatize it. You're rarely sick. Consider this is a wake up call for you, on how far you can push yourself, or what you can endure. It also shows you there are repercussions for actions and that even you aren't immune from them." Ally lectured. She and Mia had come to check on Dani and DJ.

"You're lucky that Darius was looking for Daisy and was there to patch you up." Mia, usually the more serene of the three, was not happy with her sister's rash actions or that they had caused her to end up broken in Hospital Wing.

"Girls, everyone makes mistakes. It's how we learn and grow to be who we're meant to be in life." Darius knew that Dani was miserable enough as it was and the last thing that she needed was a lecture from her sibs. "I have made my own lions share of mistakes because of many a rash decision."

"Dani was thinking of her beloved dogs. Her only goal was finding and protecting them no matter the cost. Loyalty as fierce as hers should be rewarded not frowned on. She focused on their needs above her own." Daisy walked in with two adorable balls of fur cuddled in her arms.

"Oh, how adorable that looks just like…" Ally stopped in mid-squeal when Mia and DJ shot her a don't-you-dare look. "Um, well, it's adorable…"

"These two orphans were rescued by Da and Uncle Talon when they discovered them on the way to take the autumn census of the unicorn herds." Daisy chose to sit at the foot of Dani's bed.

"They were half-starved, but didn't take long to thrive again under my beautiful blossoms care." Dar bent down to brush a kiss against her cheek, but Daisy turned away so all he could do was kiss her hair.

"I've a gift for healing all creatures and these two are no exception." Daisy was still beyond miffed with Darius and no amount of wooing was gonna work in melting her icy resolve.

"Best that I can tell, these two were orphaned by separate mothers. Da discovered their former dens and found that these two were the soul survivors of their families. Kneazles are rare on Avalon and these two are nearly the last of their kind."

Dani found herself at the mercy of two beyond curious cubs. Ally was correct in saying one had markings like Crooks, while the other was more spotted with snowy white fur not unlike the rare snow leopards of the orient.

"What's gonna happen to them?" Dani stared down into curious china blue and jade green-gold eyes and couldn't resist scratching their ears.

:Thank you, I love a good scratching.: The snow-white cub purred in delight voicing her pleasure inside Dani's mind.

:We need a momma, are you her?: The ginger cub asked timidly. :Daisy nice, but feel safe with you.:

"Well, urchin, I believe that answered your question." Dar grinned.

:Seriously, Darius Apollo, eavesdropping that's so juvenile of you!: Daisy snorted in disgust at Dar then focused on Dani with a gentle smile on her face. "I know that no one can ever replace Crooks, Rad, and Lady. I was hoping that you would channel your love for them into these two little ones. It's clear as day that they've already taken a shine to you."

All eyes zeroed in on Dani.

"Seriously, Daisy, cut Darius some slack already. He only made you study so you could move on to other classes and had your best interest at heart. It seems beyond clear at least in my eyes that your specialty lies in being a Healer for all creatures like my Uncle Bastion and Aunt Moria. It's most likely where you're happiest and where your focus should lie." Dani played mediator first then focused on the cubs.

"Now as for these two. I would love to keep them, but Mum and Daddy were the two that lost the most when Crooks died. I just don't know if they'll let me have them or not. There's also Pepper to consider and I don't know if she's ready for new additions to the family yet."

Pepper padded into the ward, gracefully leaped up onto her bed, and immediately set about tending to the first cub by giving him a bath.

"Oh I think Pepper's in love." Mia giggled.

"She's been so lost all summer without Crooks and now she has a focus again." Ally sighed happily.

"I was hoping that she would take to them like this." Daisy smiled happily.

"She's a mum and that's as it should be. Flower, she's right. If being a Healer for all creatures is your love then you must follow where your heart leads you." Darius was rewarded with a smile from his love, but she made no move towards him. :I'm not sorry that I forced you to study for an exam that you can achieve an O level mark on if you just focused some of that boundless energy on your studies. Medicinal Herbology is key to any Healers training be that human or animal. If you truly are serious about this path then prove it to us by scoring a high mark on the exam.:

:There's more to life than studying! Yes, I'm brilliant beyond my years! I get that, but enough already! I need the freedom to be able to have fun once in awhile!: Daisy snarled back in frustration.

"Daisy, would you do me a huge favor and go check on Dancer for me? I'd like to know how she's doing. Oh and if its not too much of a bother the Griffs too." Dani broke the tension between the two of them.

"It would be my pleasure to go look in on them." Daisy welcomed the chance to go enjoy the late summer afternoon.

"And the dragons...Uncle Grawp…and Centaurs," Dani yawned sleepily the potion that Darius had given her was starting to take effect.

"I'd be delighted to give them all a full report." Daisy winked at her.

"We'll come with you." Mia and Ally whispered softly because Dani was asleep.

"We'll be back later." The three of them vanished.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Even I need downtime from studying and I'm a bookworm. No wonder she's in a frazzle. Haven't you ever heard of a brain fart?" Dani opened one eye to glare up at Darius.

"A what?"

"A brain fart is when one over studies and their brain goes tilt, blank, or refuses to function properly." DJ translated for him.

"It happens when loved ones place too much pressure on someone to score high marks on all of their classes." Dani grumbled.

"Have either of you experienced one of these yourselves?" Dar arched a brow at them.

"Heavens no. We pace ourselves and make sure to set aside time to play for at least an hour or more a day. I'm of a mind-set that too much studying is the cause for all low marks on crucial tests or final exams." Dani yawned sleepily.

"Daisy's nearly seventeen, so why put all of this pressure on her?" DJ saw no logic in why the immortals or semi-immortals of Avalon would have a faster paced method of education for their kids. "I don't get why you can't let her study at her own pace."

"Even those of Avalon believe that education is crucial to preserving a stable world. Knowledge is key to any civilization, be that immortal, mortal, or otherwise." Dar was trying to brainstorm a way to explain this to the two of them. "Daisy would rather focus on her animals and needs a nudge every once in awhile to make sure that she focuses on her studies too."

"DJ, what he's trying to tell the two of you is that Daisy is trying to take a gap year at least a year before she's allowed. She's nearing the homestretch of the first crucial leg of her path to becoming a Wizarding Vet and doesn't want to face the NEWT'S that are looming in her near future." Hermione, having walked in on part of their chat, thought her way of explaining was easier for DJ and Dani to understand.

"Oh well, in that case she really doesn't have much choice and just needs to get it over with." Dani blinked sleepily at her Mum.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean that she has to like it." DJ nodded in complete understanding.

"Yes, sweetie, that's true. What do we have here?" Hermione sat down beside her bed.

The ginger furred cub, now finished with his bath, leaped over onto her lap. He was nearly the mirror image of her beloved Crooks, only this little guy was full kneazle, and unlike any that she'd seen in the Wizarding world.

"Those two are orphans and very well could be the last of their kind in Avalon. Daisy nurtured them back to perfect health and thought that Dani would make the perfect surrogate mum for the two of them." Darius answered softly.

"These two babies are more than welcome to join our family. I think it's wonderful that we're being entrusted with such rare treasures of Avalon." Hermione now had both cubs purring in her lap. "It looks like love for Pepper as well."

Pepper was contently watching them from her place on Dani's bed.

"That's a relief. I was trying to figure out ways to hide them if you said no. Nemo and Neva are gonna love it here in the castle." Dani smiled happily in her sleep.

"I like Nemo and Neva. It'll be easy for the younger kids to remember." DJ sounded off his approval.

"So she's had another allergic reaction has she?" Hermione sighed in sympathy for her miserable little girl.

"She thinks she's been gypped of her Da's healing factor, while her siblings got the better end of the genetic pool." Dar had been trying to unravel the puzzle about why she was allergic to the advanced healing techniques.

"I believe it has more to do with the repercussions of when she suffered the backlash and relapse six years ago than the genetic luck of the draw. It just wasn't clear until now, because she's never broken any bones, or caused severe trauma to her body. She's resistant to many of the potions that she had to take for a lengthy period of time when she was recovering from her backlash. She seems to have a metabolism that adapts to whatever ails her and her allergic reactions are short-lived because of that, but only when her magic is in full. Now that she's tapped out her body isn't able to adjust as it wants and so her body can't mend as quickly as it could."

"I've been trying to solve the puzzle as well, but was at a loss why she's been having these reactions while undergoing her treatments. Your theory brings it all into focus and all of it makes complete sense now. Harry's the same way when he's tapped out of his Avalonian magic, only he's never had an allergic reaction to any potions or treatments. That's only happened to me. It just complicates matters that she's even allergic to the more advanced Avalonian treatments." Hermione sighed.

"Hermione, it's not anyone's fault that she's just as much you as she is Harry. She's going to be fine, even though it's going to take longer for her to heal. Being down for no more than two months is far better than being down for three to six months, as is prone to the non-magical folk in the muggle realm." Dar was working on a new formula and treatment that hopefully would aid in speeding up Dani's recovery.

"I'm devising a strategy based on her treatments so far and I've no doubt with time that I can come up with a treatment that she's not allergic too. It all depends on just how much she overexerted herself and her body's natural ability to heal six years previous and how if possible we can jumpstart her natural healing factor again. She asked so much of her body then and it answered but not without her paying a price."

"She underwent a battery of tests at St. Mungo's, after she relapsed on the day of Wills and Rory's coronation, because she wasn't bouncing back as fast as she had before. None of us found anything amiss with her and came up with the conclusion that she had just overexerted her body's natural ability to heal for the second time in less than two months and her body just couldn't keep up. It took her nearly three weeks to recover instead of just one, so what we're seeing is similar to that."

"Bandaged up or not I am not missing the Beginning of Year Feast or the Sorting Ceremony. Broken I may be, but this is not gonna ruin my first year at Hogwarts experience." Dani grumbled in her sleep.

"She's just gonna love the leash that we have to wear as soon as school starts." DJ shot the two of them a look.

"DJ, it's not a leash and all of you need boundaries or guidelines to follow. The girls are all going to be wearing bracelets and the boys a ring that will remain on their persons until summer vacation begins. It's only fair that you, like the rest of your fellow classmates, will have to rely on using your feet to get you where you wish to go." Hermione walked over and set the cubs in DJ's lap. "You, young man, aren't even to think of going off exploring. Just because you managed to recover exceedingly quick does not mean that you're all better yet."

"Yeah, I know that already from when it happened to Dani all those years ago. That's why I'm in here keeping Dani company and reading instead of going off to play Quidditch with the guys." DJ set his book down, so he could give the two cubs a good scratching, and was rewarded with the two of them happily purring away in his arms.

"Then, DJ, feel free to leave." Dani was now scowling in her sleep her tone was cold as ice.

"I wouldn't want to be the one to cut in on your final few days of freedom. I'm sure that sitting in the stands won't cause you to overdo it. I'm just gonna be sleeping again anyway, so there's no use in your guilt making you stay here when you obviously wish to be with the other boys outside at the pitch."

DJ's moss green eyes stared over at her in alarm. "Dani… I didn't mean it that way it just…"

"Enough! You're free to leave, Darien James Draco! I do not want nor do I need your company, so go join the other boys!" Dani opened her eyes to glare over at him with tears shining in her eyes.

"I'm sorry that my lying here in bed in Hospital Wing miserable and broken has put a damper on your day or the reason that I'm like this is because I took pity on you six years ago! Tried to make you feel better and paid for it in spades! Then I had to go after my dogs, because you lost them! You're free, DJ, now leave me be…" She took the covers and pulled them over her head so no one could see that she was silently crying.

"Dani…"

"GO AWAY, DJ!!" She focused all of her remaining Avalonian magic on porting him, minus her two babies in his arms, out to where he longed to be with a nasty rash.

"I'm sorry…" He barely managed to get out before he was exiled from the ward.

:Yeah, well, apology so not accepted! If that's how you feel then stay the hell away from me! I don't want nor do I need you or your pity!: She snarled that at him using their link and then locked him out of her mind.

"I don't want him visiting me anymore…" She burst into tears, doing that one bit of magic, was making her feel miserable and achy again.

"Sweetie, I know that you're miserable, but you know as well as I do that DJ was here because he wanted to be. It had nothing to do with him wanting to take it easy." Hermione reached out to gently pull down the covers, so Dani was once again visible. "Where, in the name of Mab, did you send DJ to?"

"I sent him exactly where he wanted to be." Dani glared up at the ceiling. "He's with the other boys at the pitch."

"All that your snit caused was for you to exhaust what little Avalonian magic that you had left and will slow your recovery even more than it is now." Darius fed her a dose of pain potion.

"Yeah, well, right now I don't really care." Dani covered her face back up with the covers so she could sulk in peace.

Clouds formed outside and thunder rumbled in the distance a sure sign that Dani was beyond upset enough to call up an afternoon summer storm.

"Baby, he didn't mean anything by saying that. It's clear as day that he chose you over watching the other boys play Quidditch with your Dad, Uncles, and Grandpa. It's not his fault that he's resilient and none of what has ever happened to you six years ago or now was his fault. You made those choices. No one forced you to do anything. Jinxing him and sending him off to the pitch where he could get hurt just because he healed faster than you wasn't very nice. He didn't deserve being treated like that." Hermione chided her daughter.

Dani was just too miserable and frustrated to care if she was being a brat to DJ or not. "I feel like rubbish and just wanna be left alone. Is that possible? I'd rather not discuss DJ or anyone else for that matter…He needs to hang out with the boys, not with someone who's stuck in bed like I am. All his sitting there reading does is make me feel worse, because I'm ruining his last days before class starts, and he doesn't deserve to be cooped up here with me out of a sense of guilt."

The two cubs cuddled up on either side of her. :We make you better, no cry.:

:It's not that simple, but thanks for the offer though.: Dani sighed miserably. "No offense, Dar, but could you leave me with momma for a little bit…"

"Sure urchin. I've gotta go have a chat with Severus about a formula that I'm working on." Darius left the two alone.

------------------------------------------------------------

"What's the matter, baby?" Hermione knew that something else was bothering her.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, momma." She sniffled miserably.

"Talk to me, sweetie, tell me all about it." Hermione picked up one of the cubs, so she could lie down beside her daughter.

:I'm, um, catamenial.: Dani whimpered, not ready to announce it to the castle, she used her link with her mum to voice her misery.

Hermione reached up to brush the bangs out of Dani's eyes. "Sweetie, there's nothing to be afraid of. It's just a part of growing into a young woman. It's no wonder that you've been moody."

:I saw the first signs when I used the potty, so did Grams this morning. I've got that part covered, but the rest not so much. I'm crampy and moody as all get out. It really is a curse; at least it feels like it.: Dani laid her head against her mother's shoulder.

"I know, angel, but we're the only gender that could under go that every month for years on end. The males wouldn't last a week." Hermione sighed in understanding, so this is what Lily had been trying to secretly convey to her all morning, her baby girl was a young woman now.

"Do you need another dose of potion and you were too shy to ask Darius for it?"

Dani nodded. "I'm just relieved the wizarding way of dealing with this is far better than the muggle."

"Yes, well, magic is a wonderful thing when it comes to one's monthly cycle." Hermione got up to prepare her a dose of _Aetas Potion_. "Darius has sisters and a mum of his own, so this isn't anything new for him."

"Ferria gave a vial full of tears to aid in my mission to find more ways to treat you. I caught her just before she started her burning. So, urchin, we'll find a way to get you better in no time…" Darius saw what Hermione was preparing for Dani and all the puzzle pieces fit.

"Growing up has its drawbacks, huh, urchin." He nodded in understanding, chuckling when Dani hid back under the covers in sheer mortification.

"Take this first, baby, then we'll leave you to rest for a while." Hermione coax her out from under the covers.

"Sweetie, it's just a fact of life and nothing to be embarrassed about. Besides, I need to know if you're feeling bad or not so I can get you something to help ease your discomfort." Darius left the two alone and went into the front area of the ward to write in his Healer's Ledger about Dani's treatment for the day.

Dani gladly drank the dose of potion. "Um, I'm just gonna go back to sleep. Could you go check and see if I hurt DJ. I wasn't in control, so he could've gotten hurt."

"Quidditch time has been called because of the sudden rainstorm. So if DJ was sent to the pitch he'll be coming back to the castle with everyone." Hermione bent down to kiss her on the forehead and used her influence to settle her back to sleep. "If something happened to DJ then he would have been taken here by Draco. I want you to close your eyes and sleep."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere at the Quidditch Pitch

Harry looked up at the now foreboding sky and knew instinctively that someone had upset Dani. "Storms brewing... Looks like its time to pack it in and head back to the castle."

"Yeah, looks like, but its lunchtime anyway so it's not rotten timing." Ron nodded.

"We both know that you're itching to go check on Dani and by the looks of this storm she's in a mood." Draco smirked.

"Son, if what Lil's was trying to tell Hermione is true then this storm is only an omen of things to come." James decided that Harry had the right to be forewarned at least.

"Prongs, it's not like he's clueless or hasn't experienced the hell that's about to befall him." Sirius found it highly amusing.

"Padfoot, you and Prong's will eventually suffer just as much as he will soon enough, so enough with the snickering." Remus rolled his eyes at his two best friends.

Harry stared up at the now menacing sky then over at his dad and uncles in horror. "She's…but…I'm not ready for that yet!"

Before anyone could say anything DJ appeared in a brilliant flash of turquoise and gold light. He was sporting a burning itching rash and clinging to the side of the middle goal post for dear life.

"Dad! Dani went mental over nothing!! She jinxed me and banished me from Hospital Wing!"

"Easy, DJ, don't move! I'll be right there!" Draco shot over to the goal post to rescue his son.

"DJ?! How'd ya get up there?" MJ, Liam, and Nate, who were stowing away the Quidditch equipment in the Quidditch chest, shouted up at him.

"Dani's in a mood." Jamie and Rafe groaned.

"Yeah, but since when is she in the mood to kill DJ?" Ryan and Tyson stared up at DJ in disbelief.

"She wouldn't unless DJ really said somethin bad." Jacen frowned.

"Face it, Mate, you're doomed." Ron felt for what must be going through Harry's mind. "Hermione's bad enough, but now you're gonna have to endure it thrice more."

"Please don't remind me." Harry looked over at DJ clinging to his father and could only pray that this wasn't an omen of things to come.

"Dad, she just went mental on me. I didn't do anything. I swear. I only told Aunt Hermione that I knew not to overdo it, so I chose to keep Dani company instead of joining all of you. After that she went mental and everything!" DJ pleaded his case to his father.

"Not her too!" Liam hissed at MJ and Nate.

"Well, what did ya expect, Liam, that it would just skip them? It's not like they can help it or anything." Nate hissed back at him.

"DJ, it wasn't you. It's just that Dani's really moody, cuz she's got that curse thing like our Mums, Izzy, and Julie!" MJ took it on himself to break the bad news to their cousin.

"Michael James Pendragon, since when are you an expert on the subject about Izzy!" James glared down at him.

"Yeah, Liam Galen Black-Du Lac, what have you boys been up to!?" Sirius was gonna have a long chat with his son.

"Geez Dad. It's required that they teach us the basics about puberty and stuff in school. Izzy is my twin. I care about what's going on with her and stuff!" MJ scowled at his father in disgust. "If ya ask me they got hosed to have to go through that every month. It's no wonder that they dislike us guys when they're this way."

"MJ, it's not our fault that our dads are in denial or that we're not little kids anymore!" Liam glared up at his Dad. "I care about Jules and what's going on with her obviously more than you do, Dad!"

"With us it's not that big of a deal, but when it comes to the girls they start to panic." Nate agreed. "My Dad isn't nearly as moody about it, because Star is still way too little for him to worry about it yet."

"It's a girls only thing, so they probably only told their mums." Ryan thought it through.

"Yeah and their mums didn't break the girls only code and didn't tell their dads." Tyson thought that made much more sense than blaming it all on their uncles.

"MJ and Liam are twins, so they'd sense that somethin was up with their sisters. Yeah that makes sense ta me." Jacen liked that idea as well.

"Let's go. It's not letting up. Besides, it's embarrassing to watch our Dads in such a state." MJ motioned for Liam to take hold of the other handle to the chest and they left the adults to work things out on their own.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Lil's would never keep something this big from me." James grumbled.

"Neither would Jenn." Sirius sulked.

"It's a coming-of-age mother and daughter bonding ritual that has been going on since humans walked the Earth. Need I add that most fathers don't wish to know?" Remus sighed as he set off towards the castle on foot.

"Yeah, well, we're not most Dads!" James and Sirius snarled. "In this case forewarned is forearmed." The two of them vanished to go have a chat with their wives.

"I'm just gonna agree with whatever she says. It's what Daddy does around Momma. Oh and he makes sure she's never without chocolate. I gotta make sure that Dobby makes her something really special with lots of chocolate." DJ formed his resolve. "Moody or not, she's not gonna scare me away from her."

"It's okay, son. If it makes you feel any better, she's most likely racked with guilt over what she did to you." Draco was amazed that DJ was handling this as calmly as he was.

"She changed the storm to only rain, so yeah she's more worried than angry right now." Harry wanted more than ever to go check on Dani. "My poor shadow to have to go through that as well as what happened a few days ago. It's no wonder she's beyond moody. She's miserable."

"Just make her favorites for lunch that should cheer her up." Ron offered that piece of advice before the two of them vanished.

"Dad, put me down…" DJ sniffled. "I'm not a baby…" He managed to get out between sneezes.

"Jinxed, catching a cold, and still not fully healed yet. It's back to Hospital Wing for some Pepper-up Potion and then bed for you."

"But, Dad, I'm fine…" DJ protest between sneezes.

Draco ignored his protest and they vanished from the pitch.

-------------------------------------------

Harry personally prepared lunch for Dani, while Kreacher and Dobby stood back and watched him take out his frustrations on the food.

"Master Harry. Wouldn't a sandwich, crisps, and pumpkin juice be, uh, less hot?" Dobby thought about the sultriness inside the castle and hot soup, a grilled ham' n cheese sandwich, molten chocolate fudge cake, and hot chocolate seemed off to him.

"Cold isn't what Dani needs right now. Besides, we keep Hospital Wing at a constant comfortable temp, regardless of the time of year." Harry knew that Hermione had days when she needed warmth around her lower body to ease off how achy she was feeling. Soup, tea, hell, anything warm, was her best friends.

"Lad, she's still a wee one…You're not saying that…" Kreacher couldn't complete his sentence.

"Dani isn't so little anymore, so I'm pampering her just like I do Hermione." Harry loaded up a tray to take up to her.

"Master Harry. Gramps and me will fix her hot roast beef sandwiches and mash for dinner. Will the other two be wishin' the same?" Dobby pulled nervously on his ears, as Harry sat down on a stool and proceeded to bury his face in his hands.

"Nice goin'! Now ya really got him all depressed!" Kreacher cuffed him in the ears. "Now, Master Harry, after the wee ones are tucked away and the women are bonding we'll all go down to the pub…"

Hermione ended that plan altogether. "Not when we've got three miserable girls, our boys, and Annie to look after. Lion and I are a team and this changes nothing. Boys shave, shoot up like beanstalks, change voices, and such. Girls go through hell five days a month, have growth spurts, grow curves, and have to shave in other places all together. It's life. You males got the easy way out and yet you still act like you're the victims."

"We'll fix the other two lunch right quick." Dobby and Kreacher decided it best to just let Harry fend for himself rather than face her wrath.

"No need you two. Look at the tray. Did you honestly believe that Dani could eat that platter of sandwiches, serving bowl of tomato five cheese soup, carafe of hot chocolate, and molten hot-fudge cake on her own?" Harry set the tray on top of three other ones before pinning Hermione with a dark look.

"Mione, does it look like I'm hiding out to you? Let alone playing the role of victim? Hell, the only reason I'm privy to this momentous news is because Dani nearly killed DJ and then my baby brother, Liam, and Nate filled in the rest for us pathetic cowering fathers." The fire in his eyes was a clear sign that he was anything but pleased with her.

"The boys did what?!" Hermione nervously bit down on her lip.

"They announced to Dad and Uncle Sirius that Izzy and Jules took their first steps into womanhood last May. If that weren't damning enough they went on to call them both clueless, worthless fathers before heading back to the castle in sheer disgust." Harry added a bowl of fresh whipped cream and some ice-cream for the cake and hot coco.

Hermione stared at him in absolute horror.

"They had health class last term and are well educated on the matter." Satisfied that nothing was missed, he conjured a lid over the tray.

"Dad and Uncle Sirius are steamed beyond measure at Mum and Aunt Jenna and rightly so. Then again they'd have finally clued in when Izzy and Jules started wearing bras."

"Harry, it's just that most fathers see this as a mother daughter bonding time and steer clear of it altogether. The less they know the better." Hermione hated the hurt look that shone in Harry's darkened emerald eyes.

"We care about what's going on with our girls and no way in hell are we like most fathers." Harry's tone was cold and laced with steel.

"I've gone to the gates of hell and back. I know that I can easily survive the girls growing into young ladies." He set her straight, his eyes darkening even more with temper.

"You handle the specifics and I'll back you up anyway I can." With that said he vanished from the family wing kitchens.

"It's just that normally…I mean, that's how it was with my Dad…" Hermione stammered, at a loss at what to think.

"So I just assumed that he would understand…" She whimpered shakily.

"I wasn't expecting him to react this way. Oh frazzle what a horrible mess I made of this. Heaven help me when they reach their teens or start crushing on boys." Hermione sighed in defeat.

Kreacher shook his head at her in disgust. "Master Harry is not your Da. He don't fit no mold. So, Mistress Hermione, I suggest you'd best remember that next time."

"You really hurt the Master's feelings." Dobby narrowed his eyes at her.

"Look. I realize that you two and will think of a way to make it up to him." She wasn't in the mood to be raked over the coals anymore, so she left the kitchen to go see what her other three were up to.

"Females can be so clueless sometimes." Kreacher snorted in disgust.

----------------------------------------------------------

James stalked into the Family Wing hell-bent on having words with his wife.

"Lily!!! You and I need to get something clear!!" His furious snarl echoed around the common room.

The little ones building a glorious castle with wizarding blocks on a colorful quilt on the floor went scrambling for cover in the playroom.

Lily set down the intricate needlepoint that she was working on and serenely looked up into her husband's furious hazel, now almost a rich mahogany, eyes. "James, whatever has you in such a temper?"

"Isabella and what goes on with her is as much my business as it is yours and I am furious that you chose to keep me in the dark about our little girl!" James glowered down at her.

Lily arched a delicate brow at him. "Whatever are you talking about, James?"

"Don't you go trying to play innocent angel with me, Red! You know damn well what I'm talking about!"

"No, James, I don't know what it is that's gotten you riled up and throwing a tantrum like a three-year-old." She wasn't the least bit affected by his temper.

"NO! Well then let me refresh your memory for you!" James was now prowling around the Common Room like a temperamental wolf. "Does May ring any bells for you and what you females so fondly call the curse!"

"Darling, you were attending the International Auror conference in Europe at the time and she was fine. I didn't think that it warranted sending Ferria to you with the news that our daughter had taken her first steps into womanhood. She was feeling shy about it, but other than that she was fine. She doesn't suffer from it like other girls, other than being moody or emotional at times she breezes right through it." Lily set her needlepoint aside stood up and walked over to put her arms around James waist.

"Now tell me what brought this on all of a sudden. Is it because the triplets took those same steps today?" She rubbed her cheek against his shoulder blade and spoke in soft soothing tones.

James turned, so they were looking into each others eyes. "DJ got on Dani's nerves. She banished him from the Hospital Wing, porting him to the Quidditch pitch where he appeared clinging to a goal post…"

Lily's eyes widened with concern, but he placed his finger to her lips.

"DJ is fine, no harm no foul. It scared the life out of him, but other than that and an itchy rash, he's fine. It was MJ, Liam, and Nate that proceeded to explain to him that Dani was suffering from the monthly curse. Just like Jules and Izzy had been since this past May. Then they all but accused Padfoot and me of being bad fathers…" He rested his forehead against hers, when she wrapped her arms around him to soothe his ruffled fur.

"It's alright, darling." She cradled his face between her hands and kissed him.

"Dani, well, I saw all the signs. It just really smarts learning about Izzy from MJ and then the look he gave me burned even more." James sulked.

"Yes, I can imagine that it would." She placed feather soft kisses along his jaw line. "No one was keeping anything from either you or Sirius about the girls and I'm sorry that your feelings got hurt."

"Yeah, well, I should notice these things." James growled between kisses. "The signs and all that, but then again you said that she was blessed with not having to go with the usual hell that goes with the curse."

"How's Harry handling it?" She sighed contently.

"He's handling it like a champ." James smirked.

"Oh he panicked at first, but then he sucked it up and went to go tend to Dani's needs. Don't really know what his reaction is too all three at once, but then again he's not one to let anything floor him for very long. I imagine that he had words with Hermione about it as well, as, she showed no signs of even confiding to him about it. Padfoot and I saw the signs and clued him in and it spiraled downhill from there."

"Daddy, are you kissin' and makin' up wif Mummy." Laurie tentatively poked her head out of the playroom.

James kissed Lily long and hard for good measure before letting her go to scoop his baby girl up into his arms giving her a smacking kiss on her cheek. "Yeah, sweet pea, and I love kissing your Mummy too."

"You so silly, Daddy," Laurie giggled in delight when he held her up to blow a raspberry on her tummy.

"Silly am I." James hung her upside down with one hand causing her to squeal even more. "How's that for silly, princess." He tickled her with his free hand.

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Recuperating blues

--------------------------------------------------

I do not claim any of Jo's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--------------------------------------------------

Cindra 2004-2009


	4. Recuperating blues

New Marauders Hogwarts

Year One

Chapter Four

Recuperating blues

---------------------------------------------------------

Dani glowered at her keepers. "I'm going to the feast. There's no way that I'm gonna convalesce here in bed while everyone gets to be sorted and experiences their first evening as First years!"

"Sweetie. We know that it's a pain being cooped up here like this, but you're still as weak as a newborn kitten." Henry lounged on one of the beds feeding his three-month-old daughter Mary her nightly bottle.

"I am not!" Dani gritted her teeth in sheer concentration focusing on trying to get out of bed, but to no avail her broken limbs were not about to cooperate. Her right leg and arm felt like deadweights and it was taking all of her energy to sit up, let alone scoot off the bed.

"No amount of sheer will is going to work, Little Bit." Wills went to tuck her back in, but someone else beat him to it.

"Can't blame you for trying, Sprite. It's useless. You are still confined to bed, so resign yourself to that fact and settle down." The Doctor gently pushed her back down against her pillows and tucked her in for the tenth time that evening.

"I don't care! It's not fair! I'm missing a moment in my life that I will never be able to get back!" She burst in to tears of frustration.

Lightning slashed across the darkening foreboding sky.

"Danielle. Throwing a snit isn't going to make you feel any better. If anything it's only going to make you feel even worse." The Doctor settled back down in his chair to read Rose's latest sci-fi best-seller.

"I'm missing everything! Riding on the Hogwarts Express! The boat ride across Black Lake! The Sorting ceremony and the beginning of term feast!" Dani sobbed miserably.

"We know, Angel face. Doc's got a point though. Throwing a temper fit won't help matters any." Wills crooned soothingly, kissing her on top of her head.

"Hogwarts has been your second home since you were born. You've taken one of the boats out on the lake with Hagrid many times. You were sorted when you were barely three months out of the womb. You have ridden on The Express several times over your eleven years of life. Granted it was in the Royal car, but you have made the trip from Kings Cross and back." Wills settled himself next to her, carefully rocking her in his arms, and soothingly smoothing her hair. "Lastly, you, my darling, niece have attended more feasts and celebrations here at the castle than you can count on your fingers and toes."

"I know that I'm being selfish and feeling sorry for myself! Feeling out of sorts! Crying or screaming at the drop of a hat! Being achy and wiped out is driving me batty! Add to the fact the remedy for keeping it all at bay barely puts a third of that under some kind of order. While my sisters, cousins, and best friend take to it like ducks to a pond. Just like they do with any medicinal potions that they've ever had to take! While myself, for reasons that baffle the minds of our strongest Healers, and minds both here and on Avalon, break out into itchy horrible hives!" Dani seethed in frustration; above all she despised not being in control of her emotions or self in general.

"It all comes down to karma biting me in the ass for always acting before thinking and letting my emotions lead the way!"

The ancient castle clock struck seven.

She closed her eyes deciding to focus on her sisters instead of her own misery. She expected to find them excitedly chatting and enjoying the feast with their new Housemates. The thing was that they didn't seem to be doing either one. So she chalked that up to her body being tapped out, so much so her twin link with her sisters was even on the fritz.

"Fantastic! Oh abso-bloody-lutely marvelous! Even my bond to my sisters is down for repairs!" She would have pulled the covers over her face to sulk in peace, but her Uncle was currently holding her, so glaring up at the ceiling and cursing the Powers would have to do.

"Sweetie, I know that you're having a time of it right now. But it's gonna get better. I promise it will." The Doctor crooned soothingly.

_*Yeah right, maybe by Christmas if I'm lucky!* _Dani thought darkly.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Wallowing in self-pity never solves the problem, it only compounds it." Daphne walked into the Hospital ward with Peeves floating beside her.

_"Peeves cheer up Dani! All Dani gotta do is say what! Then Peeves do!" _

The flamboyantly dressed violet eyed poltergeist floated over and sat at the foot of her bed. He was making crazy faces at her. When that didn't seem to be working he blew his face up to mimic one of Dani's, Get Well Soon, wizarding balloons.

_"See! Peeves make Weezes loons look dreary paired to Peeves!" _

Dani didn't want to hurt his feelings, so she managed a weak smile. "You've got that right, Pal. My Uncles could never match that in a thousand lifetimes."

_"Peeves gots Dani make happy face!"_ Peeves did loop the loops above her bed.

"_Peeves go tells __'Your Bloodiness' and others Peeves plan worked!"_ He chortled gleefully then vanished in his usual flair, minus his trademark rotten egg smelling calling card.

"Daph, you'll get into loads of trouble for ditching the feast. I mean, that's gotta be like twenty-five or fifty off Gryffindor…"

The last thing she wanted was for Daphne to get in trouble for sneaking up to see her. Then a horrible thought dawned on her. Daph was still wearing her presorting Hogwarts robes. Sorty never guaranteed where Daph would end up at…Oh frazzle, what if he sorted her to Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. "It is Gryffindor right?"

But Daph didn't answer her; she was too absorbed in her own thoughts.

----------------------------------------------------------

Daph took in Dani's bandaged up appearance and worried her lower lip with her teeth. She'd missed a lot being off on Holiday for the whole month of August. Her dad's book tour had taken them all over the globe.

She had many adventures to share with her best mate/little sister of sorts. They'd just gotten to London in time to shop at Diagon alley and then head to Kings Cross station just in time to watch the Hogwarts Express pull into the station. She'd stood on Platform 9 ¾ excitedly chatting away with her parents, as the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station. Dani's sisters, Izzy, Jules, and the boys happily greeted her and got her settled with them in the family cars, but Dani had been nowhere to be found. Nor was DJ with the boys.

Ally and Mia both launched into a detailed explanation.

It broke her heart not being there for Dani when she needed her. She'd loved those dogs as much as she had loved Crookshanks. Losing all three in one summer was beyond heart wrenching. It also explained why she hadn't corresponded with her all last month. She knew all to well that Dani wanted to be alone when she was hurting, as not to have her emotions tangle with anyone else's, let alone make them as sad and miserable as she was.

DJ was usually one of the only ones that Dani let down her guard with and Daisy and her as well. Daisy had probably done her best to cheer her up, while she'd been off enjoying her month abroad with her family. She'd even missed the triplets' birthday bash.

They'd been in New York City, the final stop before heading home. When Dani had gotten herself broken she'd been taking a seat at Lincoln Center with her mother. The two of them had watched a command performance of _Fantasia_ a ballet, now as famous as the _Nutcracker,_ that her mother had choreographed and scored herself. While her Dad and baby brother Tommy took in an American baseball game.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Daphne, will ya quit getting all melancholy with worrying about me and answer the question!" Dani's sharp tone jolted Daphne out of her silent unrest.

"Don't take it personally, Daph. She's been biting our heads off a lot these days." Henry was cuddling his sleeping daughter against his shoulder. "Even my sweet pea here is used to her moods."

"That's because the wee ones adore our Dani ta bits." Wills yawned tiredly. "At least your Mary isn't a night owl like my Beth. Ten months and she still loves to rouse us at three for a cuddle or five for her bottle."

"For the love of First Grams, are you in Gryffindor or not!?" Dani wasn't in the mood for updates on her baby cousins sleep patterns.

"Well, of course I am. Sorty went mostly by the schools that all the first years hailed from. The train got in early, so the Sorting ceremony ended a while ago. I got permission to come up here and see you." Daphne smiled at her.

"So no worries about losing any House points, all right. Uncle Albus and your parents knew that I was worried sick about you. So here I am. I figure we can have a feast of our own up here."

As if on cue tables appeared with food and dinnerware loaded on them, more than enough for just Daph, her Uncles, and her. This was followed by the arrival of the rest of 'The New Marauders'."

"All of you…" Dani sniffled.

"Well, of course all of us…" Mia winked at her.

"We couldn't very well tell everyone how you risked life and limb to rescue the baby unicorn and then not come up here and keep our recuperating hero of the hour company now could we." Ally rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Hero… But, I was the one that had to be rescued…"

"Well, yeah, but only after finding Dancer." MJ countered.

"Yeah, Dani, it was pitch-black. No wonder you lost your footing and took that tumble." Liam added.

"I was scared out of my mind…"

"And who wouldn't be scared witless in 'The Abyss'." Nate said in understanding.

"DJ was the hero. Not me." Dani whimpered miserably. "I ended up hopelessly off target. Got spooked by Dancer, thinking she was a ginormous spider. Lost my footing and took a nasty tumble down the edge of that awful void and ended up being knocked out, not to mention broken. DJ was the one who came to my rescue. Then Daisy popped in, followed by Darius moments after that. Darius patched me up; even the dogs came to my aid. A hero I most certainly am not."

"Dani, you're legend because you braved 'The Abyss' at night and lived to talk about it." Matt grinned.

"There's no need to analyze it. All ya have ta do is bask in your glory and milk it for all it's worth." Orry smirked.

"Glory!? Does this look like basking in glory to you?!" Dani tried to sit up the result was her gasping in pain.

"All right, you lot. That's more than enough. We came up here to cheer her up, not make her worse!" DJ rushed over to Dani's bedside.

"Just because Uncle Albus mentioned that although Dani's and my actions mere days ago were commendable, before his usual spiel about it being out of bounds and all that. Doesn't mean that either of us need nor do we want all of this attention on us."

"Okay gang. Here are the rules." Wills had heard more than enough. "You can stay, but only if you drop all of this and stop upsetting Danielle."

"Trust us. Being the main attraction on the castle or any grapevine isn't worth basking in any glory. All it does is give one a major migraine." Henry growled.

"Granted, all of you had to come up with a version, colorful as it may be, about why Dani was missing. But you should have settled for the facts." The Doctor eyed the kids reprovingly.

"Spinning a tall tale causes more headaches than one ever needs in a lifetime. The spotlight was the last thing that our Dani here needed or wanted." Darius stepped from the shadows.

"Daphne and DJ can stay. The rest of you back to the Family Wing. You can eat there. Then it's the Gryffindor Common room you go." Harry stood next to Darius, arms folded, clearly not pleased with any of them.

"Daddy, she needs us…" Ally protested.

"She really was beyond courageous going after the dogs like she did. We're all just really proud of her." Mia hated getting those dark disappointed looks from her Dad, as did Ally.

"Yeah, big brother, no harm no foul…" MJ gulped nervously.

"Dani's amazing under pressure and if the baby Uni hadn't spooked her like that she'd have come out of there with nary a scratch on her." Izzy added on praise.

"Izzy's right. Our Dani can usually get herself out of any scrape she comes across." Jules smiled.

"She's a third generation Marauder. It's only natural that she's so clever." Liam smirked.

"She's the brightest witch of our age." Nate nodded in full agreement.

"She's our anchor is what she is." Matt had always admired how Dani was calm and cool under pressure.

----------------------------------------------------------

Dani's eyes widened at all the praise being said about her. She hadn't a clue that all of them felt that way about her. She'd figured the boys, DJ not included, thought of her as a pain in their backside, but nothing like this. Goodness, talk about pressure! I mean, how, in First-Grandfather's name, was she gonna live up to all of this!?

Now as for her sisters that was mind-boggling as well. They admired her courage and adventurous side? Since when…Ally usually growled her ear off and Mia was always quick to lecture her on reining in her spontaneous nature.

Jules or Izzy, not so much, they liked the occasional adventure, so no surprise there.

Allysia whimpered if she so much as broke a fingernail.

Mia was a bit tougher, but not by much. Mia was more a mediator than a fighter.

Izzy usually used words as well, but she could hold her own if she had to.

Jules was more likely to box her brother's ears or jinx him on a whim and out of all of them she was easier for her to believe.

Daph had barely said anything and that worried her more than anything. Had her holiday been a total wash? By Mab, she looked ready to burst into tears any second now. Well, that wouldn't do at all. No she'd have to do something about that.

DJ looked downright fierce and ready to jinx the lot of them. Had his evening gone badly as well? It was all getting more and more puzzling by the moment.

----------------------------------------------------------

Harry fixed Dani a dinner tray and went over to set it down on the stand beside her bed.

"Well, now that she knows your feelings on the matter, it's off to the Family Wing with the lot of you." Darius pointed to the doors. "She needs peace and quiet to heal."

"But…"

"No buts. DJ and Daphne can stay. The rest of you out."

"Not fair. Why them?"

"Daphne and DJ weren't the ones spinning tales to the other students. Now move or you'll go to bed without full bellies." Harry narrowed his eyes at them.

"You can see her tomorrow after your last class. That's if all of you aren't bogged down with homework." The Doctor got up to fix himself a plate.

"Let's go you lot." Wills carefully got up from the bed. "Good night, sweetie…Sweet Dreams." He feathered a kiss across Dani's forehead.

"Mary needs to be put down for the night." Henry blew Dani a kiss. "I'll check on you in the morning, angel face. Sweet Dreams."

The two of them herded the reluctant group out of Hospital Wing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They didn't mean any harm by it." Harry situated himself next to Dani and cuddled her next to him.

"I know that, Daddy. But how am I supposed to live up to all that? I'm not even sure I can." Dani sniffled miserably.

"There now, Urchin. We'll have none of those tears, unless it's because you're in pain." Darius set about preparing her nightly doses of potions.

"Just a little achy but nothing major," Dani brushed away her tears. Truth be told she was one big ache. She just didn't wanna go to sleep right now. "I am hungry though."

Harry helped her sit up and she yelped in pain.

"No! Blast it! I'm gonna sit up and eat." She gritted her teeth.

"Here, Dani, this should help." Daph leaped into action and stacked more pillows behind her.

DJ was holding the tray. "I don't mind feeding you."

"Well I do. I'm eleven not one." Dani grumbled as her father tucked a napkin in front of her. "It's humiliating."

"No it's not." DJ carefully set the tray in front of her. "You're just hand challenged right now. Not to mention tapped out."

"Dani, there's no harm in asking for or accepting help when you need it." Daph settled herself in a chair beside the bed and focused on eating her own dinner.

"Broken is what I am and I don't mean my current state either." Dani focused on making her dinnerware begin the task of feeding her, but too no avail they didn't so much as twitch on the tray.

"Faulty goods that's me…" She tried to use her left hand, but was hopelessly left hand challenged.

"Urchin, you are not broken nor are you faulty in any way. You had an extreme shock to your system and are only days into your recovery. Now add your monthly and it's trying on your young form." Darius walked back into the ward with the tray of potions.

"Yeah, you used the last bit of your mega magic on me. So I know you're not broken, just temporarily out of it for a while." DJ settled himself on the bed next to hers.

The tables all vanished.

"Humor me, baby." Harry set about feeding her.

"What did you do to DJ?" Daphne arched a curious brow at her.

"I banished him from Hospital Wing to the pitch." Dani answered guiltily. "My temper was up for various reasons and I nearly got DJ killed because of it."

"Urchin, you were not of your right mind at the time it occurred. DJ appeared safely on one of the goals and doesn't blame you." Darius worried over Dani's attitude as of late. It was key to her recovery that she remained positive, but she was still depressed and frustrated about her current state.

"Shouldn't the _Aetas Potion _remedy those kinds of mood swings? It's one of my favorite potions. The monthly headache is bad enough, but at least the potion makes it livable." Daph commented between bites of roasted chicken.

"Not for me. These days I'm potion challenged. I'm a puzzle that our world's or even Avalon's brightest minds can't solve." Dani sighed miserably.

"I've overexerted my system three times too many and it bungled up my body but good. No healing factor for me. Oh no, I got landed with Mummy's quirky allergies to various potions and medicinal remedy's, like Master Chen's needle therapy." She shook her head no when her Dad tried to feed her another bite of cheesecake. "Daddy, I can't possibly eat another bite."

"Well, at least you managed make it to dessert this time." Harry finished off the last of her pudding and then the tray vanished.

"Dani, we've been over this. Your system needs to recharge and then you'll be right as rain." Darius measured out the first dose of potion for her to swallow.

"That's the theory anyway. Be honest, none of you know that for sure. It's just your best educated guess." Dani obediently took her nightly potions.

"While I convalesce here in bed for the unforeseeable future, say a month may be two. I know, how about until Christmas break? Meanwhile, everyone else is happily going about their first year." The bitterness in her usually happy voice was heart wrenching to their ears.

"It looks to me like you have two banged up, but still very much attached, and functional limbs that will heal in time with proper care and a positive attitude." Daph assumed that everyone was humoring her by letting her attitude slide, but she wasn't about to do the same. (She assumed wrong, but one must occasionally put ones foot in ones mouth. It just can't be helped in order for a lasting friendship to grow.)

Harry and The Doctor saw what was coming, but let her continue nonetheless.

"Uh, Daph, maybe you might wanna stop." DJ could also see the signs.

"No, DJ. This needs to be said." Daph growled at him and then focused back on Dani.

"There are those who aren't so fortunate and have to rely on technological wonders to be able to walk on two legs or use both their arms. I count myself blessed that this year our world made a medical breakthrough and I have my leg back and a foot as well. I can dance again, if I wish. So, if I can overcome losing my lower leg for nearly six years then you can patiently handle being on the mend for a few months."

"Daphne…"

"No! She's been humored enough!" Daphne snapped. "No one forced you to go after the dogs. You did that all on your own and the result of that was you getting lost and broken. And for what I ask? What did your lack of trust do? Absolutely nothing, because the dogs had already been easily rounded up by your Uncles and the boys. Getting involved and not trusting them only complicated matters and ended you up in Hospital Wing. So you bungled everything up but good! So what! That's life! It's how we learn. Stop sulking and move past it. Learn from your mistakes. Grow from them and get over it! The pity party stops now!"

Dani winced, as the words that Daph fired at her hit home. "I'm sorry. I know that I've been a brat about this. It's just that I feel cage and I lash out because of it."

"I understand how you're feeling, but negativity only sets back your recovery time." Daphne's voice gentled.

"I only wish that I had been here, instead of on a plane coming home from Holiday. Then maybe I could have gotten you to think clearly, instead of rushing off like you did in search of the dogs." Daphne nervously nibbled on her nail, a habit that she'd yet to break, especially when she was nervous or worried about something.

"Here I was off on Holiday while you were here sitting vigil over Lady and Rad…" Daphne's breath hitched and tears stung her eyes. She adored those two, but they had Dani's world since she was baby. She hadn't a doubt in her mind the loss of them had devastated her.

"Daphne, none of us knew that things would turn for the worst like that. It was heartbreaking for us all losing them after just losing Crooks only months before. One of us needed to have at least enjoyed a part of the summer and as for stopping me from going after my kids. No one could have. All that I was focusing on was finding my kids." Dani cut in. The last thing that she wanted was for Daph to feel guilty over any of it.

"You should have confided in me…"

"Why? There was nothing that you could have done. The circle of life happens. Muggle pets live shorter lifespans than that of Wizarding pets." Dani closed her eyes to ward off the tension headache that was building between her eyes.

She was just so tired of the constant emotional rollercoaster that had yet to stop since Crooks death in May. Daphne's emotions felt like fingernails running down a chalkboard to Dani's own frazzled state. "Sorry, but I wasn't about to ruin your Holiday, not when you seemed to be having such a fantastic time abroad, and enjoying the feel of having two good legs again."

"Best Friends, who are like sisters, share everything that means the good or the bad no matter what!" Daphne bristled.

"Choosing not to correspond with me for an entire month to spare my feelings is a bunch of tripe, Danielle! You get into these moods where you think sharing your feelings or using someone's shoulder to cry on is taboo to you. It's your problem, so you'll be the one to solve it on your own. So what if you're hurting so much inside that you want to scream. It's your problem, so you'll handle it!" Daphne stood up to glower down at her. She felt like shaking Dani, but knew that was the last thing that she needed, so glaring was just gonna have to do for now.

"Dad says she gets it from Uncle Harry." DJ polished off his own pudding. "She couldn't help but inherit at least some of Uncle Harry's quirks too."

"Uncle Harry had good reason! He was going through hell, had a really rough life growing up, and was thrown into one volatile situation after another!" Daph wasn't about to just chalk it up to that. "Dani lives to be stubborn and to close out her feelings!"

"Daphne, it's not like that at all, she had good reasons." The Doctor growled softly. "She feels too much. It's only instinct to shield herself like she does."

"All the more reason for her to share her feelings with those of us who love her, it's not like any of us are made of glass." Daphne snapped.

"No, but these days my emotional state is. I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings, but I couldn't handle another devastated reaction…" Dani's summer long pent-up emotional dam finally burst free and with it came down all the walls, barriers, and partially jump-started her tapped out magic.

"Back off, Daphne! You have no idea what it's like to be me or what I feel on a daily basis!"

The torches flared blindingly bright and the storm lashed the castle with pelting rain, ominous winds, and blinding lightning followed by crashing thunder that shook the castle.

"It's always you isn't it! What you can handle! How you feel! Well, it's not always about you, Danielle, not by a long shot! All of us hurt when the three of them died, not just you! All of us are beyond nervous about our first year, even more so than you, because we didn't get the six years of preparation that you did!" Daphne's temper snapped.

"So what if you're laid up in bed for a month or two! You'll catch up with ease! Everything comes so easy for you! Now for once in your life it isn't so easy and so you're throwing a royal snit about it! I've got news for you, Danielle. People are allergic to stuff, even you, so live with it!"

"You couldn't begin to fathom the pressure that I feel daily! Having all eyes on me wherever I go! People wondering whether I'll live up to everything that they've heard about me! Wondering if I'm like Daddy or more like Mum more! Gods, having a migraine caused the country to go into a panic when I was barely five! It isn't about me all the time! DJ and I sat with Rad and Lady night and day, while nearly all the other kids were in denial. I did the same with Crooks! They mattered to me and came first in my mind!" Dani's voice cracked with emotion.

"I was there when they died, so excuse the hell out of me if I'm emotionally wiped out from it all! Tend to be overprotective over my kids and am frustrated as hell about my body's reactions to most medicinal potions that could speed up my recovery immensely! Contrary to popular belief I'm just as flawed as everyone else is!"

Dani ignored the tears flowing down her face, took in a couple of deep tired breaths, and this time her voice was just drained. It just wasn't worth the energy that it took to continue this.

"I'm tired. If you are finished flaming my ass, I'd like to go to sleep now. I guess DJ can stay if he wants. He doesn't rush to judge me, but then he knows all the facts. I'm sure that you and the other girls will have a lovely time settling in the dorms. It'll be much easier with me not selfishly being the center of attention. I would think it a relief for you, since that's how you see me these days."

Dani burst into tears, burying her face against her father's chest. "Oh… just leave me alone…"

"Dani… I'm just worried…I didn't mean it…"

"I think that you've said more than enough for one night, Daphne." DJ sat down beside Dani, laying a protective hand on her back.

"Yes Dani can be a pain sometimes, but it's never for selfish reasons. She's hurting, stressed out of her mind, and now she's stuck in bed. You're exactly the same way and should have been the last one to ever rush to judge her! You're her best mate or at least I thought you were. Now I'm not so sure that you're worthy of that title anymore!" He snarled darkly.

"I'M SORRY!!" Daphne ran from the room in tears.

----------------------------------------------------------

"She's just worried is all." Harry smoothed his hand down her hair. "You closed her out for a whole month. She's hurt because you didn't trust her enough to confide in her."

"She was having a wicked cosmic time. I didn't wanna muddle that up for her." Dani's miserable sobs were muffled against her father's robes.

"Angel, the two of you at least in this particular situation was both in the wrong." It didn't take Time Lord blood running through his veins to have foreseen this particular situation coming to be.

:I just wanted at least someone to have some kind of happy ending to their summer.: Dani hiccupped too miserable to talk because her throat was clogged with tears.

:I hate blubbering on anybody's shoulder. Feeling their feelings on top of my own only ends me up with a bloody nose and a migraine from hell. Two things that I don't relish experiencing under any circumstances!: It was bad enough that she was on the verge of one even now.

:I just couldn't take anyone else being devastated like everyone else was. I was barely handling it myself. I didn't want to be an emotional wreck so close to the start of term. I did the only thing that I could and locked it all away…: She was sobbing even harder now.

:I miss them all soooo much that it's like a knife stabbing me in the heart every time I look at Missy or any of the dogs. Here I possessed all of this wondrous power and couldn't do anything but comfort them and watch over them…. It's not fair damn it!:

"I know…" Harry rocked her in his arms. "That's it. Let it all out. Have a good long cry."

"What am I gonna do, Daddy. It's all muddled up...!" Dani wailed. "Daphne hates me now!"

"Sweetheart, that's not true, Daphne doesn't hate you." Harry continued to soothing stroke her hair.

"If ya ask me she feels guilty about going off on Holiday, having a wicked cosmic time of it, and coming home to find out that your whole month had been a complete wash." DJ comfortingly patted her back.

"Excellent observation, DJ. While one was clearly out kicking up her heels on Holiday…The other was suffering from having to endure watching as not one but two beloved pets slowly lost the battle of life." The Doctor, even though sympathetic, also saw this emotional breakdown as the key to her being able to recover fully from her ordeal. "All in all, this little tiff between you and Daphne was beneficial for the both of you. You more so than Daphne, but extremely beneficial nonetheless."

"Beneficial!? How can you say that?! We're rowing now! So how can that possibly be a help to either one of us!" Dani glared murderously at him, turning around in her father's arms, and not once did she whimper in pain.

"So that was the key to the mystery." Darius' eyebrows rose; astonished at her sudden spurt of energy. "Your emotional dam had to completely crumble and with it came down all the walls that you've erected to keep your emotions in check all summer. Now besides being emotionally distraught how are you feeling?"

"Dani! You're sitting up without whimpering!" DJ was grinning from ear to ear. He knew full well that this meant that she was gonna be better in no time flat now.

"That's because I'm not really in any…" Dani's eyes widened. "I'm not in any pain…Oh my arm and leg still ache a little, but other than that I feel loads better."

"Darius?" Harry asked hopefully. This had happened to him when he had been all banged up then after an emotional or temper meltdown his body had put his healing ability on overdrive. Odds were it would be the same for his daughter too.

"There's only one way to see." Darius smiled at the boy. "DJ, please leave us for a bit, while I examine Dani."

He didn't have to ask twice. DJ was absolutely beaming. "I'm gonna go tell the others that you're back to being Dani again!" He raced out of the wing.

----------------------------------------------------------

"What, in the name of magic, is all this fuss about? Daphne's in tears about Dani never speaking to her again. DJ just shouted at me that Dani's herself again and by the looks of things I missed something important." Hermione stood in the archway leading into the first Hospital ward arms folded and worried about her baby girl.

Harry left Dani in Darius's care and went over to pull Hermione in his arms. "After Daphne and Dani had words our daughter there had an emotional breakdown…"

"Finally," Hermione sighed in relief. "Now her system will be able to properly right itself again."

"She's just like her father. All it takes is a good tantrum and then the healing can truly begin." The Doctor was beyond pleased with this current turn of events. "A good cry is always good for the soul."

"Well, your scrapes and bruises are now all completely healed, as is you're head wound." Darius removed those bandages.

"The broken bones are mending nicely as well. You see, when I weaved the casts I made sure to use the same method Queen Mab and Aunt Celestra often use when treating such a serious injury. The casts will change as the bones continue to heal and eventually fade away when the healing process is complete." He chanted a charm in his head, as he used a series of crystals that he had hovering over Dani's body to get a visual idea as to how her bones were healing.

"So am I still convalescing for a month or not?"

"You'll be up and around by All Hallows Eve. Those weren't mere fractures or breaks. You tore ligaments as well." Hermione lectured her daughter. "It's not an easy fix."

"I know. I know." Dani reining in the urge to sulk again blew the bangs out of her eyes. "So much for making the Gryffindor Quidditch team tryouts this year…"

"Your leg suffered the most damage. It's going to take the longest to heal. Now as for your arm and wrist, well, those should be a wee bit weak, but free of any casts by team tryouts." Darius gave her an inkling of hope.

"My darling girl, your recovery comes first before even thinking of trying out for the House team." Hermione shot down that in a heartbeat.

"But…"

"No, sweetheart. Your mother is right. There will be nothing of the kind until you're fully healed and cleared to fly on your broom." Harry stepped up and backed his wife up a hundred percent.

"But that will be absolutely ages!" Looking soulfully up at her parents with miserable emerald eyes pooled with tears. She stuck out her bottom lip in a full blown pout for added measure. "I can easily fly my broom or even catch the snitch for that matter just as long as I've got a good arm, hand, and leg.

"Dani, there is always next year…"

"Hang next year!" Dani growled irritably.

No Quidditch for a whole year was out of the question. She had been waiting ages to make the team her first year at Hogwarts. She'd always been like her Dad on a broom and was going to carry on the family tradition. It was in her blood, to cut it off like this would be unbearable.

"I will not be sidelined for a whole year! No way! Not happening!"

"Honey, you have no choice. There will be no broom and no Quidditch until you are fully healed again." Harry's gentle but firm eyes matching defiant ones.

"But…But…what about upholding the family name!! Winning the House Cup for Gryffindor again…Clipping Ravenclaw's wings…" Dani protested. "I'm letting everyone down!"

"You are not letting anyone down, princess." Harry sat down beside her and pulled her back into his arms.

"Yes I am! I'm ruining it for the boys, you, grandpa, my cousins…"

"That's not what I witnessed a little while ago." The Doctor handed her a fresh handkerchief to dry her eyes and blow her nose with.

"Aye, it sure as the Powers wasn't…" Darius nodded looking up from where he was updating Dani's chart.

"Sweetie, the boys all but named you their official leader." Harry used the handkerchief to dry her eyes.

Hermione wasn't all so sure that she was all for what she was hearing, but comforting was needed so she set that aside for now. "They love you, baby, and only wish for you to get better. That goes triple for your father and Grandpa. Now as for the other, let's just try to keep those Marauder instincts in check for the time being…Alright."

"I'm a fraud. I wasn't at all brave…" She blew her nose and hiccupped miserably. "I was scared whit less the whole time."

"Being frightened does not make one any less brave. You kept your composure intact when the boys would have been howling for their Ma's." Darius countered.

"I was in it up to my neck as it was enough to know not to compound it all by falling to pieces." Dani had worn herself out and was fighting off sleep.

"It's bedtime for you, angel." Harry tucked her in.

"And know this. I only want you to focus on getting better. You have nothing to prove to me or anyone for that matter. No one will fault you for not being able to play on the House team either and certainly not me. You are far more important to me than you can possibly imagine…" He kissed her on the forehead. "I love you so much and seeing you smiling again is all that I want in this world."

"Okay, Daddy…"

"I know it's hard, love." Hermione bent to kiss her goodnight. "But we only have you're best interests at heart."

"I know, Mummy…" Dani was barely able to keep her eyes open now. "I'll just have to revise my original plan for this year, as so far it has been a complete wash…" She drifted off to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Dani's Army

----------------------------------------------------------

I do not claim any of Jo's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

----------------------------------------------------------

Cindra 2004-2009


	5. Dani's Army

New Marauders Hogwarts

Year One

Chapter Five

Dani's Army

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Let's just say the title pretty much explains the gist of this particular chapter. Not that Dani has had any clue about what her sibs, cousins, best friend, aunt and uncle, as well as her friends the castle ghosts have been up to. After all, one of them has to have some plausible deniability. They've been sticking up for her while she's been stuck in bed. It seems that some of the students haven't been exactly talking nice about her and well the New Marauders haven't taken kindly about someone talking smack about Dani when she's down. Let's just say that their Uncle Fred and George have nothing on what the next generation can do. So much so it's got their elders scrambling to bring some peace and order back to the castle again.

Wood's daughter Willow is now in her fifth year and is following in her father's footsteps as the Keeper and current Captain of Team Gryffindor. Her twin Ashley, although also a skilled Quidditch player, has chosen to focus on her studies this year. Willow is pretty much in the same situation as her father was all those years ago. The once proud house team has fallen from the winning circle and she longs to get the coveted House Cup back. She's got her sights set on the next generation. 6th year Anderson Edwards and 5th year Damon Hardcastle the teams Beaters are also all for clipping Ravenclaw's wings as well.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Willow, we need a new plan of action." Anderson Edwards, a tall, lanky, handsome young man with warm chocolate brown eyes sat down at the Gryffindor table with a worried frown. He raked his fingers through his unruly jet-black hair.

"Andy, we've got a whole new crop of first years to choose from, so no worries all right." Willow Bell-Wood, like her father before her, was Captain of the team as well as the Keeper. She set her quill down and focused her sky blue eyes further down the table.

"We need a Seeker, without a decent one, the rest be damned, it won't do us any good." Andy sulked.

"DJ, even though he's only ten, is highly skilled on a broom as well as catching the snitch." Willow had the tryout sign up sheet almost ready to post on the board.

"Yes, but, Will. You can't possibly believe that Uncle Draco and Aunt Ginny are gonna actually let him try out." Ashley Bell-Wood, Willow's identical twin, arched a delicate blonde brow at her sister. She had decided to focus on fifth year and their impending O.W.L.'S that and being a Prefect rather than playing Chaser on the team this year.

"Frazzle. I hadn't thought about that." Willow nervously bit down on her lower lip. "They've all been playing for ages…"

"Yes, but only junior level. This is, as the Yanks like to say, Varsity class now. Ravenclaw isn't going to give a fig if they're Pendragon royals or not. They play to win." Ashley reminded her twin.

"Ash, you know as well as I do that they're as natural at the game as their parents. DJ is a decent Seeker, but not nearly as skilled as Dani. Blimey, even Daph would do in a pinch." Andy snagged a biscuit from the platter in front of Ash then munched thoughtfully.

"Need I remind the two of you of this little factor?" Ash pointed her quill at the two of them. "All House team players must complete all of their class work in a timely manner, achieve satisfactory marks on all quizzes, tests, and exams as well as carry a passing grade in all classes."

"Ash, relax. We've got it covered." Andy winked at her.

Ash narrowed her eyes at him. "You're in sixth year now and need to take things more seriously. "

"But…Ashley…" Andy shot his best girl his trademark puppy dog look.

"Not listening." She stowed away her things back in her satchel. "I'm getting nothing done with the two of you plotting about Quidditch."

She got up to leave.

"Anderson Marcus, there are far more important decisions on your horizon and none of it has anything to do with Quidditch." She stalked out of the Great Hall in a huff.

"Don't take it so personally, Andy." Willow reached over to reassuringly pat his hand.

"She's my girl, Will." Andy hadn't expected to get the same lecture that his twin had given him from his lady fair. "I got nothing but top marks on all of my OWL'S. I know that these last two years are majorly important, but the team is important to me too. It stings having her think that about me."

"She doesn't think you're a slacker or anything like that." Willow sighed patiently. "She's just taking this year uber seriously and wants to focus on achieving academic greatness this year. The road to becoming a Healer is strenuous and mind-bending to me, but Ash has her heart set on it. Me. I like Quidditch, designing brooms, and the like."

She tapped the tip of her eagle feather quill against her chin. "Just humor her."

"But it's Friday…" Andy decided that a change of subject was in order. "Where's Damon anyway?"

"He's searching the Boys dorms with the other Prefects for WWW contraband. Word has it the fifth generation of Marauders is plotting another campaign." Willow eyed the younger set, her eyes dancing with mirth.

"Poor Damon is at his whits end trying to rein them all in. Being a Prefect has turned out to be quite the headache for him. So far they've managed their mischief without so much as leaving a bread crumb for anyone that leads back to them. Wallace, Edgar, and Adrian seem to be the main targets caught in the crosshairs. The nerve of those gits mouthing off about Dani being a glory hound, a misfit, and all that rot. Actually laughing about her being temporarily out of it. Those three beyond earned the hell that's been plaguing them for nearly a month."

Willow thought of the things that had been happening to the three in question and smirked. "_Raging Rash Powder_ in their beds… _Big Head Drops_ in their pumpkin juice and those are just the mild ones."

"Those gits deserve the hell being reined down on their sorry arses. Serves them right that even the resident ghosts are giving them hell too." Andy got out his DADA homework and opened his textbook to the section about dragons.

"It's not surprising, since the resident ghosts all adore Dani ta bits and would frown on anyone talking tripe about her." Willow put the finishing touches on the sign up sheet.

"That goes triple for the House Elves. Be back in a bit. Try to leave me some biscuits." She got up and went to go post the sheet on the board.

"Sorry, can't promise ya that. I need snacks when I study." Andy snagged two more double chocolate biscuits from the platter.

----------------------------------------------------------

MJ, Liam, and Nate grinned at one another.

"We owe it to Dani ta make the team and then clip Ravenclaw's wings. Who'd have ever guessed that Crummy had a brain and would end up in Ravenclaw of all places?" MJ finished his essay on Redcaps.

"Sorty drew a blank with those three. Adrian and Edgar landed in Hufflepuff. Then again Slytherin was disbanded ages ago so his choices were few." Liam was starting on his Charms homework, an essay on basic Charms and their uses.

"It's simple. The three of them attended different schools and were sorted accordingly. Wallace wasn't stupid. Just not that magically inclined. Now as for the other two, well, if they can cast a decent fire then it's a given that they got to attend here regardless of their meager intelligence or squib like abilities." Nate proofread his Potions essay.

"Not that they wouldn't have been sorted in Slytherin, because it's a sure bet that they would've been." He shrugged when his best mates glared at him.

"Do ya think Uncle Draco and Aunt Gin are gonna let DJ play?" Orry changed the subject.

"Yeah, since he's only ten they could say no." Matt nodded.

"Well, it's not like one of us can't tryout for the Seeker spot." MJ munched on some crisps.

"Izzy's not half bad at it." Liam brainstormed the problem.

"Jules is a fair flyer too." Orry chewed over the situation.

"Yeah, but Daphne really takes to the game." MJ added.

"It's a cryin shame Mia and Ally don't take playing the game seriously." Matt grumbled.

"Yeah, all three of the triplets inherited the skills, but I don't see them..." Nate was the first to spy DJ and the girls in question standing in front of the sign up sheet, chatting with Willow. Dani was up on crutches and staring longingly at the sheet. "Check it out. Dani got sprung early."

"No way. She wasn't due to get sprung for two weeks yet." Liam noticed the lightweight cast on her right leg. "That looks promising."

"Forget it, Liam. She's banned until that comes off and she's cleared to fly. Big brother's orders." MJ shot down his hopes.

"Look, mates. DJ signed the register." Orry grinned.

"So are the girls." Matt was beyond surprised by this current turn of events.

Dani took the quill from Mia and handed it to Daph.

"That's it Daph. You owe it to Dani." MJ let out a sigh of relief when Daph finally gave in and signed.

"That's gonna make tryouts a challenge." Liam downed the rest of his pumpkin juice, got to his feet, and headed towards them. "No time like now to sign the list."

"Oi! Liam! Wait for us will ya!" The boys sprang to their feet after Liam.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Get in line, boys." Dani was immediately bear hugged by Liam.

"Hey, now, let's not get all sloppy…" She hugged him back as best she could.

"We've missed you." He grinned.

"Oh really?" Dani arched a brow at him then at the other boys.

"Yeah, it's been dull not having you around." MJ was next in line to hug her.

"Dull you say. Do tell." Dani had been settling in to the Girls dorms when Damon and two other Gryffindor Prefects had been thoroughly searching for, and then confiscating contraband from the Boys dorms. Her Dad and Grandpa had supervised the search. The result of the raid was a smashing success, but she knew the boys would be better prepared next time.

"All of us have basically stuck with going to class and doing our class work. Not one adventure since your last. Just walking the pups, amusing the younger set, and stuff like that. First years don't get first choice at the pitch and usually Ravenclaw is hogging it." Orry lied smoothly.

"So, um, Peeves is lying to me?" Dani shot that down.

"Uh, well…" The boys backpedaled.

"I know all about the annoying trio and their month long string of misfortunes. Look, it was sweet of all of you to stand up for me like that. Absolute genius to use Peeves and the resident ghosts as you're silent partners in crime." Dani eyed them all with gentle understanding.

"However, by keeping on the attack for nearly a month, all it got you is your stash of WWW contraband confiscated by Daddy, Grandpa, Damon, and two other Prefects. Well, there's that and the possible repercussions of some manner do to having said contraband."

"Seriously, boys. Was it really necessary to booby-trap your trunks like that?" Ally chided reprovingly.

"Damon wasn't at all amused about his hair-raising experience." Mia frowned.

"It'll take him ages to get his hair to behave again." Izzy giggled.

"Yeah, he looked like he'd been given quite a shock." Jules eyes danced with humor.

"He looks like the mad scientist in some Muggle B movie Sci-Fi flick." Daph bit back a giggle.

The boys blanched visibly.

"What in the name of magic did you boys do?" Willow wasn't the least bit amused.

"It was a harmless Static Ball…" MJ gulped.

"Uncle Kane's toys are beyond off-limits to us." Dani shook her head at them in disbelief. "You can pretty much kiss Quidditch and any freedom or privileges you have good-bye."

"Damon was on your side and this is how you repay him, by shocking him with one of Uncle Kane's things." Willow glowered at them.

----------------------------------------------------------

"What's up?" Andy gave in to his curiosity and joined them. It was then that he caught sight of Damon stalking toward them. "Bloody hell! What happened to you, Mate?"

"Boys, one static whatsit is minor, but five that's a ticket to the Headmasters office, as in go gather your stuff and then I will personally escort you there myself." Damon's jet-black hair was standing on end. His cobalt blue eyes were nearly black with temper, and his teeth were gritted in pent up rage.

"FIVE?!" The girls glowered at the boys, who were shaking in their shoes.

"It was just to detour snoops… 

"Well, you can plead your cases to Professor Dumbledore and the Professors Pendragon, who by the way also got a taste of your deterrent! Now move your sorry hides!" Damon ordered darkly.

The boys reluctantly went to gather their stuff.

"Borrow some of my Uncle Beau's hair products from Willow." Dani wasn't the least bit wary of him. "Mum swears by his, _Miracle in a Bottle_, hair tonic."

Damon narrowed his eyes and focused his attention fully on her. "I'll take your suggestion under advisement, Danielle. Meantime, I suggest that you pace yourself by getting off that leg."

Dani met his glare with her best regal you-don't-intimidate-me look. "Suit yourself. It's not my hair that looks like some cheap B Sci-fi flick now is it. I'm on crutches. No weight is on my leg, which happens to be in a walking cast now. I plan on pacing myself, as you put it, and will see to my freedom as I see fit. Since it's my leg not yours. Thank you very much." She bristled at him eyes flashing with temper.

"That may be so, Danielle. But as a Prefect it's my duty to look after all the first years under my charge." Damon didn't back down an inch.

He knew all too well that if one didn't hold their ground with her then she'd run the person into the ground. "That includes you, whether you like it or not."

"Damon, I've got watching Dani covered. She can come with me and the girls to the pitch…" Willow winced when he eyed her in fury as well as in disbelief.

"Danielle has been benched from even touching a broom until she's been cleared to do so. Meaning the pitch is out of bounds…" Damon growled.

"Look, Hardcastle. Quidditch is not only in my blood. It's my god blessed right by birth! I may be benched for the duration, but I will be damned if I'm not allowed to even watch the House team play or practice!" Dani glared murderously up at him.

Thoughts of jinxing the tar out of him flashed in her mind. To her utter and complete frustration nothing happened to him. _*How dare he lord over her like some kind of big brother! Willow's guy or not he was beyond overstepping his bounds!*_

"You just got that cast off your arm. Ergo the pitch, being more than a stones throw from the castle, is too far for you to gimp to. You'd only end up putting unnecessary strain on your arm." Damon dismissed her glares and turned his focus on Willow by placing a kiss on top of her head. "This might take a while and I'm on duty tonight. But there's always Hogsmeade tomorrow."

"I've got a tower of class work to tackle. I'll see you back at the Common Room." Willow kissed cheek.

"Oh and I'll give Andy that hair tonic, so you can tame down your hair into some kind of order." She reached up to playfully pat his hair.

"Yeah, well, thanks. I'll give it a go." Damon flashed a grin as ran his hand through his spiky hair.

The boys were now set to face certain doom.

"Well then I'll see you later. Let's go, boys. DJ can skip this round. His trunk wasn't booby-trapped like the others."

"I'm not sorry for giving it to those gits. They deserve a hell of a lot more than that." DJ growled. "If it's about them then I'm not gonna let my mates take the heat for it."

"DJ, your trunk was contraband free, while theirs…" He pointed at the boys in front of him. "Was far from it and that is the situation at hand here. The terrible trio situation, not that it wasn't warranted, is water under the bridge compared to that."

-------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Hardcastle, is there a problem here?" Harry stood in the doorway beside his father.

Both were beyond displeased with the boys, as well as sporting hair-raising hairdos.

"It's my fault for the delay, Daddy." Dani gimped over to him on her crutches.

"Oh and how is that." Harry tipped her chin up with his thumb. Clear as day all the signs were there that she was in one hell of a temper.

"Prefect Hardcastle saw it as his duty to remind me, as well as Willow, of my boundaries." Dani sighed in frustration.

Harry looked over at Damon. "Did he now and why did he think you needed a reminder."

"Quidditch, sir, Danielle seems to have no common sense whatsoever when it comes to that." Damon was leading the boys out into the Entrance Hall and paused beside the three of them.

"Danielle Stephanie Anastasia! What part of no Quidditch did you not understand?!" Harry scowled down at her.

"Son, I can recall a similar situation when you were still on the mend and no one could keep you benched." James sympathized with his granddaughter.

Harry turned his head to glare at his father. "Dad, I was a fully grown man at the time with a load of pressure on my shoulders. Quidditch was my outlet to keep my sanity intact. This situation doesn't even come close to comparing to that."

"It does so compare." Dani saw her chance and grabbed for it.

"I'm under loads of pressure by just being your kid. Quidditch is my outlet too, Daddy." Big emotional emerald eyes pooled with tears and her bottom lip quivered in a pout.

"It so does not compare, Danielle." Harry was immune to her heart melting feel sorry for me looks. "The decision stands. No Quidditch or even visiting the pitch unless accompanied by an adult. Your broom has been locked away with the boys' brooms in an undisclosed location."

"Locked away!" The boys gaped at him in horror.

Dani gritted her teeth in frustration, but wisely said nothing.

"That is enough out of all of you!" James silenced them with a look. "Mr. Hardcastle, please escort them to the Headmasters office. The two of us will join you as soon as we get this situation squared away."

"Yes, sir, Professor Pendragon," Damon nodded. "Let's go, you lot." He led the condemned off to their doom.

----------------------------------------------------------

"What about flying lessons?"

"Those are for students with no broom flying experience. That, might I add, you as well as my brother and your cousins have more than abundance of." Harry was firm but patient with her.

"Give it up, sweetie. I'm not gonna buckle. You're benched for the duration. Although, I have to commend you for reining in your temper enough to not jinx the tar out of young Mr. Hardcastle."

She burst into tears. "I couldn't jinx him if I wanted too!" Big fat tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"Dani, give it time." Harry knew from experience that it took months to fully recover from what she had put her fragile system through. Especially, when her body was focusing on healing itself and was gonna take a few months at least.

"It's not gonna matter, Daddy! Sure, I can hold my own doing magic with my wand, but my uber magical spark is nothing but embers now! I've pushed myself till I was tapped out three times too many and I'm hopelessly flawed because of it!"

"You're eleven not twenty-one. It takes time to bounce back from a trauma like that." James soothingly stroked her hair, as she continued to sob her heart out in her father's arms.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Dani!" Annie's worried cry echoed throughout the Entrance Hall, as she raced down the stairs with her brothers giving chase.

"Annie, you're so gonna get us in loads of trouble..." Jamie hissed.

"With Dad and he's steamed enough as it is." Rafe was intent on capturing his prey.

"There now, pumpkin," James turned and scooped her up. "She's all right." He kissed her on the top of her head.

"Tears no be all right." Annie wrinkled her pert little nose at her grandfather.

"Crikey! Annie wasn't fooling. She really is bloomin upset." Jamie skidded to a halt in front of them.

Rafe took in the sight of his Dad consoling his beyond miserable big sis and groaned. "She's going off about Quidditch again."

"Nah, this is way worse, like her being broken and stuff." Jamie walked over and awkwardly patted Dani reassuringly on her back.

Ally, Mia, Daph, and DJ joined them.

Izzy and Jules had snuck off, while Harry and James were focused on Dani and the others, to go take apart the last remaining traps the boys had set for Wallace and his goon squad. That and to call off the ghosts.

"Boys, she happens to be healing." Ally put an arm around Dani.

"She needs time to recharge." Mia mirrored her sister's actions.

"What she really needs is to trust us with taking on the task of joining the team in her stead." Daph joined in on the hug.

"Besides you just got sprung. It's a good thing that you couldn't jinx Damon or you'd have been joining the guys in Uncle Albus's chambers." DJ pointed out the positive as he also joined in on the group hug.

"Whoa! No way!" Jamie goggled at the girls.

"You girls are tryin out for the team?" Rafe was also floored.

"Daph and DJ…well, yeah, I can see that but…"

"Ally and Mia, no way..." Rafe finished his twin's sentence.

"Look, you two. Our sisters inherited our mum's Chaser skills and could easily make the House team." Dani's growl was muffled by her father's professor's robes.

"Hug much appreciated, but I need to be able to breathe." She wriggled under their embrace and was let go.

"Ah, yes, that's much better." Dani rolled her eyes while her father wiped away the tears from her face with a freshly conjured handkerchief and then let her blow her nose.

"Really, Daddy. I'm all better now. I just get frustrated and scared sometimes." The soiled hanky vanished from her hand.

"We'll protect ya, big sis." Jamie grinned.

"Yeah, leave it ta us. We'll show those yobs not ta mess with our big sis." Rafe was all grins too.

"Or call her names and stuff." Jamie growled.

"Boys, what have you been up to?" Harry now had the other pieces to the puzzle about who was in on terrifying the Terrible Trio.

"Uh, nothin, dad…" Jamie's hazel eyes shined of innocence.

"Yeah, Dad…uh, nothin." Rafe echoed his twin, flashing his Dad his best angelic look.

To make things even dicer. Sami and Rena, DJ's baby sisters, zoomed down the Entrance Hall stairs.

"Jamie!" Sami raced over to him her eyes alight with mischief.

"Why'd ya chase after Annie like that? You missed everything…" She stopped in mid-report when Jamie and Rafe shot her a desperate look.

"Hi, grandpa, Uncle Harry. So this is where the boys are." Rena smiled serenely up at the two of them.

"Sami is just excited, cuz Nemo and Neva got into Aunt Hermione's knitting again, and it was fun chasing them."

So maybe it was telling a teeny tinny lie, but then again the kittens were into the yarn and it had been fun rounding them up. They needn't know the two of them had been standing under their Daddy's invisibility cloak across from the Secret Passage in front of the Family Wing doors.

They enjoyed watching the Terrible Trio get hung up by their toes by Peeves, who had caught the three trying to set up a trap for the boys.

_Endless Itching Powder_ and _Stunning Snaps _would have showered down on anyone exiting or entering the secret passage, the trigger being any movement from the knight keeping guard over the entrance. Their howls of terror alerted 6th year Prefect Carrie Edwards, who on seeing what was a foot, proceeded to spring their own trap on them, before going to fetch a teacher.

Hermione, having been the teacher in question, appeared beside Harry. The invisibility cloaks the boys had been borrowing were draped across her arm.

"This retribution campaign has gone on long enough. Those three ruffians aren't even intelligent enough to set up their own traps without getting caught in them themselves. I found these as well as a cache of banned contraband stashed in the Pendragon Secret passage, with a Marauders Map, a stack of parchment, and these heirloom cloaks." She watched the kids for any signs of guilt and her twins and Ginny's were starting show signs of it.

The triplets, DJ, or Daph were hanging tough showing no signs of buckling under the glares that were aimed in their direction.

"The whole blooming lot of them!" James shook his head. They were even sneaker than the generations before them had been. "It's a wonder those yobs haven't ended up in Hospital Wing for an extended stay by now."

Harry couldn't help but be a little impressed at how well thought out their strategy had been so far. The only misstep that they had made was not stealthfully finding a proper hiding place for the WWW contraband and using no touch items to booby trap their trunks with. It had been one flawless victory after another. That they had borrowed other various no touch items and enlisting their younger siblings and cousins was completely bad form on their parts and was not going to be tolerated any more.

"Boys, you are to march yourselves to your rooms, until I finish dealing with the ringleaders of this operation. Then I shall deal with the two of you."

"I want the two of you to write me an essay on the dangers of pulling pranks. That should keep you occupied while you wait." Hermione narrowed her eyes at her boys.

"Yes, mum."

"Yes, dad."

The twins slumped off to their rooms.

----------------------------------------------------------

"But they are nothing but meanies!" Sami stomped her trainer clad foot in protest of the boys punishments. "They soooo deserved everything that they got!"

"It's not like anyone got really hurt or anything! They just got taught a lesson!" Rena growled.

"It's their fault for being so stupid not to take a hint." Sami grumbled.

"Girls, some boys thrive on attention and all that you've done is feed that hunger for it. Not to mention get the lot of you in boiling hot oil." Hermione frowned down at her nieces.

"Wallace, Adrian, and Edgar have always bullied anyone they deemed weaker than them." Willow loathed the three gits and their yob squad. "They get their jollies out of downing opposing players on the Quidditch pitch and making kids cry."

"Wait just a blasted minute here!" Dani narrowed her eyes in disgust. She was far from weak and it took a hell of a lot to make her cry. She might have been eleven, but she was far from being a little kid.

"Now, sweetie, no one is suggesting that you're weak. It's just Willow's observation having been around those boys for years now." Harry soothed.

"Dani, your father went through the same thing during your Uncle Draco's darker period. It's best to ignore them." Hermione chose her old standby ignore them philosophy.

"Daddy wasn't even close to being weak. Just confused and doing his best to stay in one-piece. Uncle Draco was just jealous and under the influence of bad biological parents." Dani rolled her eyes in exasperation at her mother.

"It's not like I did anything to warrant their attitudes nor did I give the go ahead for the others to launch a campaign in my defense." She blew the bangs out of her eyes. "I have ignored them and focused on just getting better."

By this time all the students studying in the Great Hall were all eyes and ears on what was going on in the doorway.

Dani turned to address them as well. "That goes for each one of you, who believe the tripe that Wallace, and his fellow yobs are spewing about me or my family. None of you are worth the time and energy to even try to set right."

"Believe what you like, it's your choice to do so. You might be surprised, however, if you took the time to get to know us, instead of judging us by what others that are beyond jealous, or just plain bullies holding a grudge have to say."

"Wallace, Adrian, and Edgar are holding a pathetic, all be that childish, grudge about an event that occurred when I was three months from turning five. It's beyond pathetic, since I haven't set eyes on them since that event occurred all those years ago. To me it makes these three pathetic boys in need of some serious mental counseling. Basically, Slytherin wannabe's who have never learned from their past misdeeds."

That got their complete and total attention.

"Yes, I'm the infamous Harry Potter and Hermione Granger's eldest daughter. The perfect blending of the two or so I've been told. That doesn't make me any less susceptible to tactless hurtful gossip or to the unbelievable pressure to live up to their legacy, at least in the eyes of our world, and obviously most of this student body." Dani's tone and mood was unpretentious as she continued to address her fellow students.

"We're flesh and blood people, just like all of you. True some of us have titles, but that is just an addition placed in front of our names given to us at birth through no choice of our own. It does not in any way have anything to do with who we are as individuals."

"We really aren't any different from any of you. We've learned to rely on one another as a means of survival and being able to cope with being who we are and what others expect of us. Being a royal isn't fun by any means. No, at times it can be tedious and boring. You have to follow so much protocol that it makes you want to scream, even though you know that you can't and have to be the picture of manners always during official functions."

"It's taboo to even think of acting ones age during those times. Now because of this we have had to develop a means of coping. We're extremely close and overprotective of one another. The result is basically anyone who goes after one of us finds themselves up against a virtually invincible force." Dani saw a few students snickering or rolling their eyes and that got her back up.

"What right do any of you have to judge any of us, when none of you that have chosen to listen to Wallace and his lot knows anything about me or my family? It's pathetic that they haven't even learned anything after all these years. I'm beyond all of that." Dani took out her wand.

"I prefer to look past all of that. To me a rainbow," She easily preformed her Uncles prized _Verus Arcus_ charm. _*Well, at least I can still perform complex charms with my wand. It's better than nothing.*_

Glorious rainbows arched across the ceiling.

The students were staring at her in disbelief that she had been able to perform that and she was only eleven. So it seemed as though the rumors weren't rumors after all she was a Mini-Mab.

"Rainbows are far better than gloomy clouds any day." She slid her wand back into her pocket. _*Damn, I feel shaky again. Guess I'm gonna have to pace myself, even when I'm using my wand to do magic.*_

The Great Hall broke into a round of applause and shouts of, "Welcome to Hogwarts, Dani."

----------------------------------------------------------

She blushed a pretty shade of pink and was hugged by her sisters and Daph. "Um, thanks, it's good to be here."

"That was brilliant, Dani." Mia and Ally were all smiles.

"See that proves that your magic is fine." DJ grinned.

"Now that's the way to win them over." Daph smiled.

"Well done, sweetie." Harry couldn't have been more proud.

"That was brilliant, baby." Hermione sensing that her daughter was putting up a good front took her measure when she hugged her. "I know that you want to jump in with both feet, but you need to ease into things so you don't overdo."

"Mum, don't worry so much. I know my own limits. Focus on the boys and Annie." Dani shot a pleading look at her sisters.

"Not to worry, Mummy…"

"We'll make sure that she doesn't overdo."

"We're just going to sit down at the Gryffindor table and finish our class work assignments." Daph nodded.

"The first sign that she's wilting, we'll head to the Common Room." DJ still was under the impression that he was home free.

He was about to find that he was sorely mistaken.

"Not so fast, Darien James Draco." Draco growled softly. He set the trunk with the stack of what was found in the Pendragon passageway down at his feet.

*_Drat he was so close to being in the clear!_* DJ looked up at his father as if he hadn't a clue what his father was cheesed off about. "Uh, did you need something, Dad?"

"Hi Daddy," The twins chimed sweetly up at their father. "Whatcha got?" Like they didn't know what was at his feet.

"Your mother is waiting for the two of you up on our floor of the Family Wing." Draco wasn't buying either of his kids' innocent acts. The chest at his feet was a Black family heirloom that Sirius had given to DJ for his birthday to house his most prized possessions. Serena and Samantha had left behind two heirloom barrettes at the scene of the latest incident involving 'the terrible trio'.

"You left evidence at the scene and my heirloom invisibility cloak. You're both busted. Go join your mother. I've got your big brother to deal with first." His tone and dark stormy gray eyes left no doubt that he was beyond displeased with the three of them.

Rena and Sami's eyes pooled with tears, "We're sorry, Daddy."

"So am I." Draco pointed to the stairs. "Go find your mother and know this. We are going to have a talk about your activities as of late. I want the truth, all of it. Afterwards your mother and I will decide on your punishments."

The twins raced for the stairs in tears.

----------------------------------------------------------

"You can forget about Quidditch or any other privileges for a very longtime, DJ. Try a whole year, if things start adding up the way they're looking right now." Draco was extremely disappointed, not to mention furious with his eldest son. Granted, his strategy had been brilliant, but he had dragged his sisters and the other younger kids into it and that was taboo.

DJ gulped, his father looked beyond steamed at him. Not risking to speak unless told to do so he chose to keep silent.

:Looks like I'm beyond dead. Not that I wouldn't do it again. Well, maybe not give into the younger kids wanting in on the action, so much. It's the main thing that's getting us all into major trouble.: He still risked talking with Dani using their private link to each other.

:Very well, I will try to get you a lighter sentence.: Dani focused on the task.

"Uncle Draco, unless you can prove that DJ wasn't just keeping his treasure box away from innocent hands, any of that being discovered in the Pendragon Secret Passage proves nothing. The same goes for the other boys and their trunks. It could be seen that by placing countermeasures on them, to prevent intrusion into their private possessions, was nothing more than a means of keeping their younger siblings and cousins out of them." Dani drew on her knowledge of the law to devise a reasonable defense for the boys.

:Annie, do me a big favor and help me try to get the boys out of big trouble. You need to be honest to Daddy, Mum, Uncle Draco, and Grandpa about everything. I'll make you some of your favorite Strawberry Pop Ups.:

:Ok I try. I no want 'em to be in trouble.: Annie focused on what she needed to say.

"We get curious lots of times." She bobbed her cap of raven curls enthusiastically. "So we follow 'em lots of times. They no see us till we want 'em too."

"Us?" James, Harry, Draco, and Hermione scowled at her.

"Uh-huh, we no like to be left out." Annie sniffled. "Big brothers let us color their 'trategy to keep us in loop. Oh and safe, they want us ta be safe."

"That above anything should count in their defense." Ally and Mia saw a means to save the boys from a years worth of restriction.

"Yes, it proves the boys didn't coerce the kids into doing anything." Daph nodded.

"Nice try all of you, really an award winning performance." Harry growled.

"Eye-opening to say the least," Draco resisted the urge to smirk.

"The point here, counselor, is that they've amassed an arsenal of contraband, some of which were used in…" Hermione took on the prosecution side of this argument.

"Allegedly, mother. Daddy, Grandpa, and the Gryffindor House Prefects singled out the boys as prime suspects without any evidence before searching their belongings. All you were going on was pure gut instinct." Dani countered. "Granted, they did have contraband in their possessions, but unless you have solid evidence they were seen or left evidence at the alleged incidents that is still conjecture and not nearly warranting a year's grounding from privileges."

"She's really impressive." Willow smirked.

"She's spent the past six years or so studying. This is nothing." Daphne was glad to see Dani feeling good enough to jump to a challenge again.

_*And I thought her studying nonstop was a waste of time. She's fantastic.*_ DJ thought of something that could get him out of hot oil. "I've been Dani's shadow during lunch, after school, and on weekends."

"All of us have kept her company during the duration of her being confined to bed." Ally and Mia chimed as one.

"That's true girls and none of us is disagreeing about that. But, this was only when she wasn't resting, which was most of her duration in bed. Leaving all of you plenty of opportunities to plan and seek out your vengeance on those boys and their friends." Harry shot that defense full of holes. "The very fact that you borrowed, that's putting it loosely, The Marauders Map and three family heirlooms is more than enough to warrant suspension."

"Which you conveniently stashed in the one secret passage for easy access, with the trunk, and a stack of what appears to be nothing more than blank parchment, a passage that only you kids know the secret password to." Draco, although beyond impressed with Dani's attempt at being the boys solicitor, wasn't about to let them all slide without having to endure a lengthy groundation period.

"Really, Uncle Draco, Daddy. You know very well that they love to play the occasional game hide-n-seek with Peeves and the other resident spirits of the castle. Maybe they wanted an edge." Dani shrugged. "And as for the blank rolls of parchment, well, neither one of you can call that incriminating."

"Point taken, Danielle," Harry reached down picked up one of the rolls of parchment from the stack.

"However, there's an easy way to tell if this is blank or if someone has cast a concealment spell on it." He conjured a self-inking quill in his right hand then proceeded to write out his name in bold script across the paper, a feat that would have been impossible had a spell been cast on it. His task done the quill vanished from his hand. "I stand corrected." He rolled the parchment back up and set it back on the stack.

:Thanks to your tweaking the _Abstrudere charm_, so it has a five-minute time delay.: DJ risked using the link again. "I forgot that they were even there. It's just some extra parchment." He shrugged.

:I showed you and the others once. It's beyond complex to cast. All of you took one hell of a risk using it.: Dani was far from pleased with what she was hearing. She cast the occasional glance at the rolled up parchment looking for any signs, like the paper turning an aged golden-brown, that they had miscast the spell, but so far it was keeping its original color.

"Yes ,well, no one can blame the two of you for wanting retribution for not sensing the snoop deterrents. I mean, Daddy is one of the worlds top Aurors and Gramps used to run the whole operation, at least here in the UK. It must sting a little, or at least put a dent in your pride." Dani nodded in complete and total understanding.

"Still without witnesses all that you have is the possession of contraband, borrowing things without asking that I agree was bad form on there parts, but then you are all really busy these days. Wallace, Adrian, and Edgar were the only ones that have been caught red-handed. Not only with contraband, but in the process of setting up a trap for anyone using the Pendragon secret passage, the three in question got caught in their own trap. If anyone deserves to be given detention and be confined to their House for a year then it is the three of them. They are nothing but bullies who are pathetic and in six years have yet to learn from their mistakes. It's only now that they've bitten off more than they can chew that they've found that in our eyes bullies aren't gonna be tolerated and were given a taste of their own medicine. If you ask me it's about time that someone stood up to them. Hogwarts is a school of learning the wonders of magic and the students shouldn't have to have that experience tainted by three bullies and their friends tormenting them with hurtful words or actions. That's a Slytherin trait and it doesn't belong in this school."

"Professors, the trio and their lot are nothing but bullies. They've gotten away with it for years, because their victims are afraid of coming forward." Kelsey Kramer, one of the sixth year Prefects, spoke up.

"Yeah, we can't do anything about it if the victims of the abuse are too afraid to come forward." Colom Fitzgerald, also a Prefect, agreed.

"It's about time they got what they deserved." Sixth year Prefect Carrie Edwards growled from the doorway.

"Damn right it's about time." Andy echoed his twin. "They've been above and beyond their usual bullying the younger lot." He munched thoughtfully on a crisp apple. It's only right that it be them giving them a taste of their own medicine."

"Damon's defused dozens of failed attempts of wrongdoing near every floor where the first years have class." Willow scowled. "Specifically, where the cousins attend them, he just hasn't found solid proof that Wallace, Edgar, Adrian, or one of their yob followers were the ones that set them."

"No, but he took snaps of every crime scene as well as logged and kept evidence." Andy shrugged his shoulders. "Keeps it in a trunk under his bed, no question Damon wants to be an Auror."

"Grand aspirations aside, he should have told a professor." James frowned.

"If he had this would have ended weeks ago." Harry growled.

"Damon's brilliant. He wouldn't wish to falsely accuse someone without solid proof. To some it would look like sour grapes, since the three in question are on his blacklist." Willow defended her guy.

"Willow, even the smallest bit of evidence is sometimes enough to lead one to the culprits." Hermione lectured softly.

"We're trained Hit Wizards there's little that we can't track or take care of." Draco nodded.

"We're also Professors. If kids are the ones being targeted we want to know what's what before someone gets seriously injured." Harry's voice echoed around the Great Hall. "Show of hands. How many of you have been victims of bullying from the three in question and their followers? Know that no harm will befall any of you for stepping forward or naming names."

Dozens upon Dozens of reluctant hands were raised in the air.

"Good. Admitting that you've been victimized is the first step." Hermione praised them for their courage.

"Yes, now on to step two. We're going to need each of you to write down what happened to you, the number of instances, and who your attackers were. Those of you who have witnessed someone being bullied should write down what they saw as well." James waited for the groans of protest, but the students in question nodded in response to his request.

"You can turn in your reports into any teacher or to the Headmaster himself. I promise you all this, it will be safe for all students that reside inside this castle. Mischief is one thing, the occasional rivalry another, but out-and-out bullying that has Slytherin written all over it and will not be tolerated." Draco was the last of the four to have the final word.

----------------------------------------------------------

The Headmaster's Office

"Boys, there are times when you need to forgo exacting vengeance on your opponents and seek out one of us to assure that justice is served." Steepling his hands in front of him, Albus stared each of this nephews in the eye.

"Does telling Peeves and the other resident ghosts count?" MJ shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Yeah, being ghosts and the like would make 'em elders right?" Liam couldn't take the patient yet stern gaze that his Uncle was giving them, so he focused on the Stained-Glass window depicting the constellations instead.

"We assumed, because nothing had been done for four years running, that alerting you or any of the other professors was basically pointless." Nate didn't as much as flinch from his gaze.

"I see," His brow furrowed. "Four years is it"

"Uh, Grandpa. You see, after a few days of them razing us all the time, we wanted to teach them a lesson." Orry eyed him warily.

"Nothing big or anything like that, Uncle Albus," Matt gulped when their Uncle's eyes flashed with simmering anger. "Just enough to get them to back off."

"We didn't recruit Peeves and the others until Wallace, Edgar, and Adrian nearly got our baby sibs hurt with one of their poorly made traps." MJ grumbled.

"It was only a few _Stunning Snaps_ near the Family Wing's guardian statue, but Starry nearly picked one up." Nate added even more details.

"Knowing full well that our sibs tended to shadow us after class and stuff they were setting them everywhere we liked to go in the castle." Liam nodded.

"It's one thing ta go after us, but we draw the line at that." Matt scowled.

"Not to mention talking tripe about Dani while she's laid up in bed, tripping the girls in the halls, calling them names, leaving them nasty notes, and presents at our desks. Grandpa, those are just some of the rubbish that they and their yob squad have been doing since term started." Orry finished their side of the story.

"It's true, sir." Damon had heard more than enough to finally state all of his findings to the Headmaster. "I've been defusing traps for weeks…"

"Mr. Hardcastle, as a Prefect it is your duty to report any incidents to me and the head of your House." Albus narrowed his eyes at the young man; a displeased scowl marred his usually cheery face.

"I know that, sir. It's just that considering my history with them…"

"Any history that you share with the boys in question is potion long ago spilled and irrelevant." Albus cut him off with a sharp reply. "Your Primary school activities matter not at this school."

"I took detailed reports of every incident, there was just nothing solid to go by, besides the traps being shoddily made, to pin this on anyone." Damon shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"My Dad, big brothers, and Uncle Sirius would have easily figured it out." MJ proclaimed proudly.

"Yeah, it's what they live for." Liam nodded.

"Not that Grandpa couldn't, cuz he's awesome too." Orry added hastily, as not to insult his Great-Granddad.

"My Mum would've tracked them down. It's her specialty." Matt chimed in.

"Crikey, Damon," Nate rolled his eyes at him. "You haven't been a member of that goon squad for six years running. Get over it, we have. You changed for the better, them not even close."

"Yeah, Damon. Thanks for watching our backs." The other boys nodded.

"It's my job to look after the lot of you." Damon scrubbed at the back of his neck with his hand, highly uncomfortable with the praise, and the look he was getting from Dumbledore. "It sure hasn't been boring, a pain getting to class on time, but challenge is what keeps you on your toes."

"Boys!" Albus snapped.

The boys all jumped in their seats and were once again giving him their full attention.

"That's better." He growled.

"Now on to reason number two for your being in my office and for Mr. Hardcastle's current hair-raising appearance. I can understand harmless contraband, but all of this…" He motioned to the large chest sitting on his desk brimming with everything from the WWW product line, as well as Shadow Warrior weapon balls, and other Dark Wizarding deterrents. "Is a blatant violation of the rules, not to mention most of this is forbidden for you to even touch let alone have, or use! These are not harmless toys for you to use at your leisure, but volatile objects that can seriously hurt you or anyone who happens to come across them!"

"We were the only ones on our dorm's floor so…"

"Silence, Michael James Andrew! The Marauder antics that have been occurring in this castle stops this instant! Sinking to a ruffian's tactics only makes you as guilty as they are! More so because your traps have caught many of your prey and sent them to Hospital Wing, where as their traps and tactics have yet to do so with any of you! Add to that involving your younger siblings and it all adds up to no Quidditch, no privileges, no freedom, and detention for the better part of the school year!"

The boys shrank down in their chairs. This was just the beginning of their doom and it was already beyond major.

"You boys knew better, yet you chose the darker path anyway. Twenty-five points each off Gryffindor for your serious lack of misjudgment. You will remain in the Common Room unless going to class, for meals, the library, or detention, until I deem otherwise. No weekends in the family wing or after school privileges whatsoever. I will be having a long conversation with all of your parents this evening and Mr. Hardcastle, I want all of your findings on my desk within the hour."

"Yes, sir." Damon nodded.

"And boys, no fraternization with the resident ghosts will be allowed."

"Yeah, okay, we did go a little overboard, but someone had to stand up to them! It ain't right that we're in it up to our necks while they get off scot-free!" MJ snarled caring not about his Uncle's wrath.

"If Durmstrang hadn't been closed down because of being shady those gits would've been going there where they belong!" Liam sneered.

"Those three and their lot are Slytherin down to the bone." Matt grumbled.

"Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw my ass…" Orry hissed.

"Look, Uncle Albus. We tried to take the high road at first, but there's only so much that a guy can shrug off before reaching the breaking point. Two weeks was our limit." Nate growled.

"Then you should have told one of us that someone was bullying all of you." Harry growled from the doorway.

"We would have made it end and the boys in question would have been dealt with." James nodded.

"No one would have thought any the lesser of you for reporting those delinquents." Hermione scowled.

"Anything happening to you kids concerns the rest of us and we need to know about it." Draco had a firm hold on his son's shoulder. "You're missing one, Uncle Albus."

"If they're going down then so am I," DJ nodded.

"You aren't seeing the big picture, Uncle Albus." Dani gimped on crutches up to his desk.

"This was never just about them wanting retribution for being targeted by Wallace and his yob squad. It was about taking a stand for those who were too frightened to do so themselves. Slytherin is still very much alive in this castle. Not as a House, but certainly as a secret order for those students who wish to follow the ways of its former tyranny of the past."

"I see…" Albus sighed in frustration.

Would young people ever truly learn the dark way was a path that doomed those foolish enough to walk it? It saddened him, as well as maddened him, that a group like Dani had just described had been allowed to grow and ultimately thrive while he was none the wiser.

"Then perhaps it is time that another steps in as Headmaster. Clearly, I have once again failed those in my charge."

"That's not true, Uncle Albus!" Harry, James, Draco, and Hermione cried in unison. "None of this is your fault!"

"I'm old. These eyes are no longer as sharp as they used to be."

"Dad, I came as soon as I received your message." Max appeared beside Dani. He took in how upset his father was and narrowed his eyes at the ones he surmised were the cause. "What's going on here, boys?"

"Excellent timing, son." Albus managed a tight smile. "I've come to a decision about my being Headmaster here at Hogwarts…"

"Dad…"

"No, Maxwell, listen to what I have to say before trying to convince me otherwise." Albus held up a hand.

Max walked over to glare out the window. He knew what his father was about to say. The two of them had talked extensively about it off and on all summer. He had thought his dad continuing to watch over the younger generations here at Hogwarts was good for him, but now after seeing how tired and defeated his father looked he wasn't so sure.

"I feel that I can have a greater influence over the generations to come by stepping down as Headmaster and teaching the little ones instead." Albus absently rubbed at the bridge of his nose, as if to ward off an impending headache, he leaned back in his chair.

"These eyes are not as sharp as they once were and so I feel that Maxwell will be exactly what the students here need. Clearly, steps need to be taken to nip these dark behaviors, being carried out by certain students, in the bud, before it escalates any further and students are harmed because of it."

"Dad, are we talking the likes of Slytherin on the rise or am I reading this all wrong?" Max turned to intently face everyone in his father's office. He knew of the boys being on the warpath with a group of older students, but never imagined this being along that scale of students beyond overstepping their bounds.

"Yes, son. I'm afraid we are and so the reason you will take my place effective immediately as Headmaster here at Hogwarts." Albus, feeling completely and utterly defeated, closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

For nearly five years this had been occurring behind these walls and he hadn't an inkling about it.

"Molly can easily replace you at Pre-Hogwarts…"

"Uncle Albus, none of this your doing. These boys are beyond sneaky and fear is a powerful weapon. It doesn't take intelligence to excel at being a bully. Not to mention that some are just born bad and not even the most brilliant therapist are capable of reforming them." Dani gimped carefully around his desk to give him a hug.

"Though sometimes a little intervention can and most often does bring out the best in someone. Like say Damon for instance. He's a shining success and well on his way to achieving his dream of being an Auror someday."

"I had plenty of sessions with four of the professors in this very room to keep me on the right path." Damon had been caught off guard by Dani's praise. To him this was closure.

"Shock therapy might work on those three." Dani brainstormed the problem.

"Sweetie, we're the civilized world. We don't tolerate extreme therapies like the muggles are often prone to do." Hermione frowned.

"Not that kind of therapy." Dani rolled her eyes at her mom in exasperation.

"There are all sorts of activities that can eventually persuade someone to change course. For instance Physical therapies like Muggle gym class or not unlike what Daddy and Uncle Draco went through while under Uncle Chen's tutelage. Not nearly as extreme, but similar nonetheless, you see one can't bully someone if one doesn't have the energy to move. Then there's being tested by Daddy or perhaps a tour of Azkaban could also shock a person into turning a new leaf. There's also suspension, the threat of expulsion looming in their futures, or even being stood before the Wizengamot might really open their eyes. Now when you add banned from Quidditch and indefinite detention at Hogwarts to the mix. You'll find how quickly a bully's fire can be quenched. That their actions have driven Uncle Albus to retire will no doubt have the parents in a tizzy as it is. We're the lucky ones out of all of this. We'll always be under his guidance. It's the other students who'll lose out in the end." Dani was enveloped in his arms and she welcomed his hug.

"I'm touched beyond measure by your words and as always your suggestions are brilliant." His was voice hoarse with emotion.

"Nevertheless, my decision has been made. Max will become the next Headmaster and continue my legacy of guiding and nurturing the generations to come. While this castle will always be my home, this acclaimed honor I now pass on to my son."

"Dad, I'll be honored to become Headmaster, but shouldn't we run this by the council and big brother first."

"I've talked extensively with Stephen about this and he will abide by my wishes. I've talked with both councils. They agree wholeheartedly with my decision. In Severus' eyes you've been reigning in this latest generation of New Marauders for eight years running, which has more than seasoned you to take up the position of Headmaster of Hogwarts." Albus was tired and it more than showed in his eyes.

"I'm tired. These old bones of mine deserve a rest. It does me proud knowing that this beloved school will continue to thrive under the care and guidance of my own son. In the twilight years of my life it's more than I could ever have wished for."

"Dad? You're not dying are you?"

Many eyes widened in alarm, sans one, at Max's question.

"No it's nothing like that at all. Uncle Albus wishes to be able to 'Go fishing' as the muggles often say at his leisure or take a holiday with Aunt Minerva on a whim." Dani kissed his cheek.

"No…No…Maxwell, I'm not dying. Not including the occasional twinge in my bones when the weather changes, I'm the picture of good health. Dani's correct. I just wish to be able to 'live a little' as the muggles say." Albus chuckled when they all sighed with relief. "I plan on being around well beyond my bicentenary year."

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

Consequences

--------------------------------------------------

I do not claim any of Jo's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--------------------------------------------------

Cindra 2004-2009


	6. Consequences

New Marauders Hogwarts

Year One

Chapter Six

Consequences

---------------------------------------------------------

Max narrowed his eyes down at 'the terrible trio' being treated by Darius. "There is no describing just how much trouble the three of you are in. I warned you six years ago what was going to happen if you three didn't change your attitudes, as did the Half-Blood Prince."

Adrian and Edgar, this generation's Crabbe and Goyle, were too busy scratching at the burning rash plaguing their skin to pay any attention to what he was saying.

Wallace narrowed his eyes at Max, "We were exploring the exclusive Pendragon Secret Passage and fell victim to one of their traps. If anyone should be getting into trouble it's those brats..."

He thought better to say anything else, because Professors James, Harry, and Hermione Pendragon and Professor Draco Pendragon-Black were standing behind Max. "Why do you care anyway? It's not like you're gonna do anything or can since you ain't the Headmaster here."

"Mr. Crumbly," Max focused on the boy.

"The three of you and your loyal followers are in for a rude awakening. You see, I'm not as patient and forgiving as my father. So as the new Headmaster here at Hogwarts you will find that things are going to change. Certain attitudes are going to be, shall we say, reformed to that of which is acceptable here at Hogwarts. My father's way worked for past generations, but it's clear to me that for all of my students to stay on the correct path a new direction is needed. It has come to my attention the three of you have been presiding over a secret order unchecked for four years, a secret order that is Slytherin in nature, and against every law in the Wizarding World. I should present all the evidence that has been piled on my desk to the School Board of Governors and from there to the Wizengamot."

"So, we have a rivalry with Gryffindor that ain't breaking no laws." Wallace shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, you can't possibly bring anything that their kids brought to you in front of anyone, because that would look like you're playing favorites. New Headmaster or not you can't accuse us of anything without proof and evidence given to you by your own kin ain't no proof." He had a smug you-can't-touch-me look on his face.

"The three of you and a soon to be devised list of your loyal crew are all guilty of forming a Slytherin or otherwise known as a Deatheaters club. And that, son, is not anything to be smug or smartass about." James glowered down at the Malfoy wannabe.

"I don't know what you're talkin about." Edgar, loyal to the core, took his cue from his fearless leader.

"Yeah, we just don't like Gryffindor." Adrian grumbled.

"It's a hell of a lot more than Gryffindor. We've gotten complaints from two thirds of the student body. Incidents ranging from threatening a student if they didn't complete you're homework assignments for you, to blatant acts of violence against students who refuse to buckle under and defy your wishes. Boys, these are in detail from students in all three houses some incidents are several yards of parchment long." Draco ran down some of the evidence for them.

_*It's all gossip you have no evidence. No evidence no crime.*_ Wallace thought, not the least bit rattled, but the other two were.

"Ah, but that's not true, Mr. Crumbly." Harry easily zeroed in on his thoughts.

"As HBP I have the choice of testing any citizen, regardless of age, of being a Dark Wizard. If all of what this is gossip then the three of you have nothing to worry about." Harry narrowed his eyes at the boys, as he continued to prick his fingers with a pin that he had conjured.

The job finished it vanished into thin air. "So who's first?"

"Wallace, you didn't say nothin about this!" Edgar and Adrian were scared out of their minds.

"We didn't do nothin that bad…we didn't kill anyone or nothin. Nothin is worth feeling that again! It still ain't faded after all that time when she touched us! Nothin makes it go away!" The two boys pointed to Dani standing defiantly next to Darius.

Wallace narrowed his eyes at Dani. _*Well, well, if it ain't her royal freakiness…*_

Dani gimped up to Wallace's bed on crutches. "I see some things never change, once an ophidian always an ophidian, eh, Crumby. I was four when I gave you that mark, after you tried your bully tactics on me. It was before Damon temporarily lost his sanity for a bit and joined your little yob squad. If memory serves correct and it always does. I grabbed your arm during morning recess after you pushed me down, and then got the other two in the ankle during afternoon recess. Damon came out fine. When my blood touched you it left a faint mark on your skin. I'm eleven; just imagine what it'd do to you now."

Several of the adults in the room stared dumbfounded at Dani's declaration.

"By the gods, that's surpassing walking in her Da's footsteps and at four no less…" Darius couldn't believe his ears.

"Dani, is this the reason that those boys called you a freak? You marked them?" Harry forced himself to remain calm and focused, at least this little eye-opener solved the mystery of her no touch any nonfamily members phase all those years ago.

"It only happened that one time." Dani nodded. "I was really careful afterwards. I focused on jinxing them instead."

"Sweetie, you didn't do anything wrong." Hermione finally found her voice again. "But you should have trusted us with your secret. You can tell us anything."

"You were expecting the boys and the last thing that you needed was stress." Dani kept her eyes narrowed down at Wallace.

"I've never even been tempted until now. You picked on the wrong kids this time, Wallace. We're anything but normal eleven-year-old first years. We're freakishly intelligent and not the least bit intimidated by you or your yob squad. I draw the line on you zeroing in on my baby sibs and cousins! You should have realized that and ended your Slytherin ways."

"Shall we see the mark our Dani caused first, before Harry has the pleasure of officially testing him?" Draco suggested.

"That's an excellent suggestion, son." James nodded in full agreement.

"Which arm was it, princess?" Harry arched a brow at his daughter.

"It was his right arm, just above the elbow, Daddy. I got Adrian on his right ankle and Edgar on his left."

"We don't like know-it-alls or do-gooders and that ain't breaking no laws." Adrian grumbled.

Harry ignored his snide remark. "Let's see your arm, Mr. Crumbly."

Wallace grudgingly held out his arm, as he was undergoing treatment for his severe rash and dressed in a t-shirt the mark was prominent to the naked eye. A cluster of tiny lightning bolts right above his elbow. It was clear that someone had tried to have it removed by the faint scar marks around it. _*Nothin gets rid of it, so my family makes me put somethin on it.*_

"Mr. Crumbly, that is not a Muggle tattoo that can be erased using medical technology. That is the mark only given to Dark Wizards or Witches or those who are following that path. That you were marked by my niece six years or so ago merely compounds the problem. Had I been aware of this, other measures would have been taken in dealing with the three of you." Max motioned for Harry to proceed.

"Daddy, if you don't wanna do this I'll do the honors."

"That's all right, Dani. Go with Darius and take your potions. We'll talk later after dinner." Harry never wished his unique ability to mark evildoers on anyone, let alone his own children, and it disturb him that fate had once again thrown him one hell of a zinger.

:Um…sure, Daddy…can't wait for that lecture.: Dani shrugged her shoulders and reluctantly followed Darius. "See you at dinner…"

"I'm a minor, you can't touch me…"He found it impossible to move.

"We're only kids…" Edgar and Adrian gulped in fear.

"Even kids can stand before the Wizengamot council to be judged by their actions. I should know, but then I was innocent while you three are obviously up to your necks and nearly drowning in boiling hot oil. Pray that you haven't beyond crossed the line." Harry reached down and took hold of his wrist.

The boy cried out in pain, it was even worse than he had experience six years ago.

The visible lightning bolts that ringed the boy's wrist were evidence enough for Harry. He continued to do the same with the other two with similar results. Not unlike his daughter's marks, but it was clear that this latest test showed that they had begun to move into a stage that couldn't be tolerated. "You failed, boys, enough to warrant some extreme intervention. Let's put it this way you'll live, but if you continue down this path then that mark will grow clearer, and trust me you don't want that."

_*I'm gonna so tell my parents that you brutally attacked the three of us!!*_ Wallace seethed silently, blinking back angry tears.

"There is no excuse for bullying or terrorizing others into doing your bidding, just so you don't flunk out of school, or have to do the work yourselves. Antagonizing someone because they don't want to fall in line or buckle under to your influence is inexcusable! That is out-and-out Slytherin behavior and that boys leads to becoming a Deatheater. I can't allow anyone of that nature to rise again."

"We were the ones targeted by your do-gooder brats and their army of resident ghosts!" Adrian and Edgar whined in pain.

"Boys, the only ones that have been attacking anyone here at this castle are the three of you and your followers. My nephews were fighting back against your bully tactics on them and other younger members of the family. One of your traps nearly injured one of the little ones. It was then and only then the boys declared all-out war on you and your yob squad. Now as for Harry, he was merely performing his sworn duty to uphold his vow to the people of the Wizarding World. There will be no more practicing Dark Wizards ever and that would include would be dark follower clones." Max growled.

"You're parents, King Stephen, both High Councils and the School board of Governors has already been told in detail of your four years of wrongdoing here at Hogwarts. Told personally by my father, with the reason for his stepping down, that would be the three of you and your followers. The very fact that they have covered up the marks on your arms is enough to have your parents brought before the High Council."

"They will have no choice, but to agree with everything that we have in-store for your rehabilitation. You are banned from playing Quidditch. It's clear that it brings out the violent tendencies in you boys. No Hogsmeade privileges, detention for your duration here at Hogwarts, and your possessions will be moved too the new House that we've created to separate you from the main student body. There will be no repercussions against any of the students. To do so will mean your immediate expulsion." Hermione narrowed her eyes at them.

"It's been many years since I've had a challenge." Severus growled from the doorway. "Kreacher has volunteered to be their warden."

"Sirius will no doubt dub it 'The House of Pain'. It's beyond clear that you and your followers have too much time on your hands and an overabundance of energy to burn. We're gonna correct that by adding onto your school curriculum. Since talking to someone didn't even make a dent, we're gonna try some psychical therapy both early morning and after class. This way you'll be too exhausted to focus on anything other than the basic needs. You're confined to your House of Shame unless it's to go to class, attend detention, physical therapy sessions, or when you take your meals in the Great Hall's 'Table of Shame'. We may even include a weekend stay at Azkaban just too really get our point across."

Adrian and Edgar gulped.

"You boys live to humiliate and intimidate others, well, now you're going to have a taste of your own medicine." Hermione growled.

"You're targeting us and your brats get nothing! That's favoritism!" Edgar snarled in protest.

"Wrong. MJ and the others have already gotten their punishments for the contraband in their dorm. No Quidditch, detention, Housebound, and they will also be attending physical therapy sessions until I deem otherwise." Max corrected him.

:They kept all of your not so nice notes, surprises, and whatsits you have been leaving them. Proving that all they have been doing, as of late, is giving you a taste of your own medicine. It could have been far worse than that. If in fact they had set out to harm you, well, you would have been in St. Mungo's weeks ago. So don't even try to use that defense, because it won't work. Don't sulk. You'll have plenty of company after they round up the rest of your yob squad. : Dani gave them even more of an idea of what they had on them.

Edgar and Adrian wisely chose to not say a word about what Dani taunted in their minds.

Wallace on the other hand chose to keep running off his mouth. "Tell that, pain in the ass, freaky brat, of yours to keep her…" He lost the ability to speak and the rashes were now three times worse than they were.

"Mr. Crumbly, the only pains in the posterior or brats in this ward are the three of you. Now as for the freak remark, well, young man, look the definition in the dictionary. Our kids are nothing of the sort." Hermione glowered down at the boys. :Young lady, there will be no more of that. We are taking care of the situation. Take the high road in all of this and ignore them.:

"Nothing that Dani taunted at you in your minds was harmful, Mr. Crumbly. She was merely telling you that what goes around comes around." Harry narrowed his eyes down at the boy.

:Danielle, we are handling this, take your potions and go back to the Common room.: He ordered his daughter.

:Sorry, but they make me so mad!: Dani fumed.

:I realize that, baby. However, all your taunting is doing is irritating the situation.: Hermione soothed.

:Dani, I know how prats like those boys try on your last nerve, believe me I know. All that you're doing by egging them on is making things worse. Your mother is right. You need to ignore them and let us handle it. Okay?: Harry tried to soothe her ruffled fur.

:Fine, I'll go back and join the others.: Dani grumbled, as she left the Hospital Wing to go back to the Gryffindor Common room.

--------------------------------------------------------

Gryffindor Common Room

Dani found herself surrounded by her family members, as soon as she gimped into the Common Room.

The boys appeared to be handing their punishments surprisingly well.

While the girls were all geared up to hit the pitch.

"Be glad you aren't in the boiling hot oil that 'the terrible trio' and their minions are."

She ignored the pang of envy and disappointment at not being able to suit up and join them on the pitch.

"We're talking being punished to the extremes. Hogwarts has a new House meant to reform those who've gone down the wrong path. Starting with early morning physical therapy..."

"Physical therapy!" Nate and Matt snarled.

"Yeah, why weren't they booted out of school?!" MJ was livid.

"That's beyond merciful, after what those prats pulled!" Orry sneered.

"Yeah, like that'll work. Physical therapy my…" Liam was cut off by his twin.

"Did any of you miss the phrase starting with?" Julie narrowed her eyes at the boys.

"Seriously, aren't you in enough boiling oil already." Izzy rolled her eyes in disgust at them.

"Let's at least wait until Dani finishes what she heard while in Hospital wing." Daph agreed.

"It's already too late for them." DJ shrugged. "Since Dani marked them six-years ago, I doubt reform is even possible."

All eyes focused on DJ and then on Dani.

Dani glared in exasperation at him.

"Sorry, Dani…" DJ's moss green eyes pleaded with her to forgive his slip of the tongue.

"What did he mean by you marked them?" Mia frowned.

"He couldn't possible mean like Daddy marks baddies…" Ally bit down on her lower lip.

"She'd never keep something like that…" Mia searched her sister's eyes, feeing hurt and betrayal by what she saw in them. Guilt and wariness burned in her eyes.

"I didn't…" Dani's eyes widened blinking back tears of her own.

"Didn't what, Danielle?" Mia bit out hoarsely, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Spill it, Danielle Stephanie!" Ally snapped bitterly in a cold voice.

"She didn't wanna be…" DJ spoke up, but Dani's glare stopped him. :Glare all you want, but it's how you felt back then and you know it!:

:DJ, it's my field of brambles let me cut my way out of it. I know you wanna be my shield, but you can't this time.: Dani answered, her eyes pleading with him to understand.

She took a deep breath and locked down the turmoil of her emotions and those around her away. It was a trait that she'd inherited from her daddy. No one could read what she was thinking or feeling unless she allowed it. No one except for DJ, she could rarely if ever hide anything from him for long.

"She was already busted by Gramps and her parents. So, I don't blame her for keeping mum about this. They would have gone into parental meltdown." Orry tried to ease some of the tension.

"That explains why the two of them yelped in pain like that." Nate nodded.

"Cripes, Dani. No wonder you got all touch-phobic around people." Matt nodded in understanding.

"We would've backed you up, ya know." Liam growled softly.

"None of us would've ribbed you about it." MJ brooded.

"She's always felt like the misfit of the three of you. It's no wonder that she hid this." Daph could usually read her as well as DJ and had always suspected that she might have inherited that as well.

"Is that true, Dani?" Julie asked softly.

"Do we make you think that?" Izzy felt horrible that any of them had done anything to make her think it.

"How can you, even think that. We're triplets…" Mia and Ally felt like they'd been slapped.

"Triplets, yes, but different as night and day. The two of you are Mummy and Daddy's perfect little darlings. Neither of you ever step a toe-out-of-line and like it that way." Dani's eyes darkened with leashed temper, her tone cool as ice.

Mia and Ally's eyes widened in response, **(Dani, that has…)**

**(You wanted to know why and I am telling you. So not one word until I've had my say.)** Dani growled.

"You're the perfect one, Allysia, never one to even think of rocking-the-boat. Amelia's the dreamer and not as much of a perfectionist as Ally. Mia's the peacekeeper." Dani ignored the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Then there's me, the tom-boy, as far from perfection as it gets. I feel more comfortable in jeans than a skirt or dress. Loathe conforming to any mold. My intelligence is off the scales. Possess so much scary magical power that I have to constantly rein it in. Even with six-years of shields and training keeping it all in check every morning when I get up." Her eyes flashed with temper.

"It takes me at least an hour or so, but then that's just part of a daily routine that I've done since forever. Now if that isn't bad enough I get blood that marks the baddies too. Add it all up and it screams freak in flashing bold capital letters!" She bit out.

"I'm so bloody tried of it too! Tried of always being separated from you guys, because of spending six-years of intensive training and Home schooling, while all of you got have normalcy! Quality time in others eyes is so overrated. I felt lonely most of the time. No matter who was the professor of the day. You guys shared so much working on class projects as a team and the like. I was stuck on the outside looking in. Yeah, you would include me sometimes, but it wasn't the same not really." She wiped away tears with the heels of her hands.

"Summer or school vacations seemed like the only times when I felt like I fit in, at least most of the time. I always knew that I had DJ and Daph to keep me grounded and neither of them expected more of me than I was able to give…"

"Dani…" Ally and Mia whimpered shakily.

"Sorry, if I stepped on your toes, but I knew that all telling you would do was Mia would worry and Ally would see me as even more of a misfit than I already was." Dani muttered miserably.

"That and one of you would have caved and told Mummy and Daddy eventually. I couldn't have taken that, so I kept mum about it." She couldn't take hearing their reactions, not now.

She focused on a quiet safe haven in her mind vanishing before all of them in a flash of turquoise and gold light.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Figures…not even the bracelet can rein her in, but then again that's our Dani." MJ grinned.

"Yeah, and we wouldn't have her any other way." Liam smirked.

"True, but she's still supposed to be castle-bound." Nate sighed in frustration.

"Yeah, and we're beyond grounded for eternity, so we can't go after her." Matt grumbled.

"Not like she wants to be around Ally and Mia either." Orry shrugged.

"She went to see the Dragons." DJ closed his eyes and focused.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Who went to see the Dragons?" Damon walked into the Common Room took a headcount and instantly knew the answer. "What happened now?"

"Dani's like Daddy in more ways than we knew and…" Ally whimpered miserably.

"…She hid it from us because she feels like a misfit." Mia sniffled brushing away her tears.

"Feelings were hurt. She revealed her true feelings about things and went off to brood." Daph finished the rest of the story.

"With the dragons?"

They nodded.

"Isn't she wearing her bracelet?"

Again they nodded.

"She can't be that strong at eleven…"

They looked at him with the look of wanna bet.

"Girls, are you ready to hit the pitch?" Willow walked down the dormitory stairs dressed to play.

"Go on, girls. I'll go collect the brat." Damon resigned himself to his fate.

"Dani in a mood again?" Willow arched a brow at them.

"No more than usual. This lot just found out that she can mark the bad guys like her dad can. Let's just say that they overreacted to the news." Damon raked his fingers through his spiky jet-black hair.

"So she can mark baddies. It's no big, seeing whose daughter she is. You guys shouldn't be floored by anything she does by now. Dani is just Dani. One just has to keep up." Willow lectured them. "It's no wonder she went off to brood. Your reaction made her think she was a freak or something. Yeah, she's gifted beyond words, but you're her family and should know better than to react like this."

"She's nervous as hell about Monday. For her it's the first day of class. So anything else was bound to set her off." Damon brushed a kiss on Willow's cheek, before setting off to collect Dani before her parents were any-the-wiser that she was missing from the castle.

Andy descended the dormitory stairs dressed for a game of Quidditch. "Where'd Damon go now? Aren't we gonna put the rookies through their paces?"

"Prefect duties, Andy." Willow shrugged. "We can handle it though."

"What's wrong now?" Andy sulked. "He already did his Prefect duty and now it's time to relax and hit the pitch."

"Let's go, girls. The air will do the four of you a world of good." Willow herded them out of the Common room.

"Well?" Andy glowered down at the boys.

"Dani's in a mood." DJ shrugged.

"Mood, huh, I'll go lend Damon a hand." Andy knew the dangers of disturbing his baby cousin when in a foul mood. "Where'd she go, boys?"

"The dragons…" Liam answered.

"On crutches?" Andy stared at them in disbelief.

"Not exactly…Try Mab/Merlin style." MJ shrugged.

"She overrode her bracelet and isn't even fully recovered yet?" Andy raced out of the Common room. "Cripes, Damon's toast!"

----------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Hermione's Camelot Wing flat

Jamie eyed his father warily. "Can we just say lesson learned?"

"Yeah and no big punishment…" Rafe nodded.

"Boys, your days of running wild around the castle are over." Harry narrowed his eyes sternly down at his sons.

"Dad, we were only taking on the baddies like you do." Jamie sulked.

"Yeah, only these were junior baddies." Rafe liked his brother's strategy.

"Boys, you're six. Let me handle the bad guys junior or otherwise." Harry knelt down in front of them.

"They said bad stuff about Dani…" Jamie growled.

"Yes, I know that and you should have told what me what was up."

"Annie could have gotten hurt when they set that trap by the doors…" Rafe grumbled.

"Boys, all of this could have been avoided if you would have come and told me about what was going on." Harry repeated once again what was not getting through to his sons.

"You were busy."

"Yeah, you and mummy are always so busy."

"Boys, we are never too busy to not listen when you need us." Harry forced himself to remain patient with them. "From now on, you are to come tell us about it, if you're troubled about something. Okay, boys."

"Yeah, Dad." They nodded.

"Good. Now for your punishments…"

The boys groaned.

"Sorry, you two, but you're not getting off with just a lecture." Harry couldn't help but chuckle at their miserable faces. "No privileges. The game room is off-limits and you're grounded to our Wing for a month and no Sami and Rena."

Their eyes widened as big as saucers.

"Sorry, boys, but this way you'll learn from your mistakes." Harry reached out to ruffle their hair. "You're lucky that I cooled off enough to forgo your spanking."

The two of them gulped. Their Dad rarely laid a finger on any of them. Usually, Dani was the one to beyond push him over the fine line of sanity. She was the only one out of all of them that had ever been spanked and that was ages ago when they were babies. All it usually took to get his point across was a look.

"Come here, guys." Harry was tackle hugged by his boys.

"Annie, your Daddy is talking to your brothers." Hermione chased after her daughter.

"Daddy! Dani be sad again! You go fix!" The little raven haired dynamo launched herself on top of the three of them.

"Easy, baby sis, Dani's just in the dorm with Ally and Mia now." Jamie adored his little sister.

"Yeah, Annie, she's just nervous about starting class on Monday." Rafe sat up so he could cuddle her in his lap.

"No she be sad!" Annie whimpered. "Daddy needs to go fix."

"She won't settle down until you go check on Dani." Hermione gave him a knowing look.

"All right, baby. I'll go check on her." Harry kissed the top of her head.

"She must have been pounced on by the others." Jamie scowled.

"Yeah, that would do it." Rafe rolled his eyes.

"She really, really sad…She no like being misfit…Outside looking in no more." Annie snuggled against her big brother's shoulder.

"Not that again." The twins groaned in unison.

"What's going on, boys?" Hermione frowned.

"Yes, what's this about your sister feeling like an outcast?" Harry scowled.

"Dad, Mum, she didn't wanna hurt your feelings."

"Yeah, she knew how much ya enjoyed schooling her and stuff…" Rafe eyed them warily.

"…It's just that it made her feel like a…"

"…Stranger looking in…around all the others…"

"…And even more of a misfit than she already was."

"Well, freak is what she said…"

"Yeah, she sees Ally and Mia as your…uh, perfect girls…"

"Dani's really messed up about it too." Jamie nodded.

"Ally's the perfect one. Mia's the dreamer. Dani's the misfit, at least in her eyes."

"Boys, watch your sister." Harry felt like he'd been slugged in the gut. His little shadow had been miserable for years and he'd missed it completely.

"Boys, why don't you read her a story while were gone." Hermione was as shaken up as Harry about this revelation about their oldest.

"Sure, mum." Jamie had never seen the two of them this shaken up, unless you counted what happened to Dani on her birthday.

"Yeah, we're reading Treasure Island to her." Rafe was also beginning to regret saying anything to them. Dani was gonna throttle them, he just knew it.

"Let's go, Mione. She's hiding out with the Dragons." Harry pulled her into his arms and they vanished.

"She's gonna kill us." The boys moaned in unison.

----------------------------------------------------------

Draco and Ginny's flat

Draco stood in front of his daughters and waited for one of them to buckle under from his glare.

It took a little under two minutes.

"We're sorry, Daddy." Rena whimpered.

"Uh-huh, we're really sorry, Daddy." Sami's big gray eyes pooled with tears.

"Girls, playing pranks, no matter the reason, is not going to be tolerated." He growled in a firm tone.

"You both are much too little to be playing around with your Uncles famous inventions. You will come and tell your father and me from now on if a situation arises like this again, and we will handle it." Ginny was very displeased with her daughters.

"Yes, mummy." They sniffled. "Yes, Daddy."

"You're grounded to our flat, no privileges for a month." Draco gave them their punishment.

"And no Rafe and Jamie." Ginny added.

"We're sorry. It's just that they were soooo mean." Rena whined.

"They could have hurt ZJ with their prank." Sami didn't feel that they had done anything wrong.

"Yes, I know that, babies. Nevertheless, you should have come and told us." Draco scooped them up into his arms.

----------------------------------------------------------

Dragon colony

Dani sulked in front of Empress, Brim, Pendragon, and Circe. :I can't ever just blend in and be normal! It's not fair!:

:Dani, are you ashamed of your heritage?: Empress patiently tapped a talon on the stone floor of the cave.

:No. I'm very proud of it.: Dani answered honestly.

:Then you are ashamed of the gifts bestowed on you from your parents?: Brim absently scratched an itch on his wing.

:No. I'm not ashamed of who I am!: Dani glared at him. :How could you even think that?:

:Dani would be bored if she were normal.: Pen growled.

:No be Dani.: Circe agreed.

:I'm just venting, guys. I'm frustrated because a major secret of mine has been discovered. It's caused bad feelings with my sisters and me.: Dani eyed the newest member of the clan, a large beautiful sapphire and gold speckled egg being warmed by the fire.

:Secret? Do explain, young one.: Empress prodded gently.

:I can, um, mark baddies like Daddy and I've kept it secret for six-years.: Dani answered warily.

:Your fear was warranted, little one. That is quite a load on a wee one's shoulders.: Brim sympathized.

:Perhaps, your sisters are envious of all you were given and that is why they were cross with you.: Empress suggested.

:They're lucky not to have all of this on their shoulders. They got six-years of normalcy with no pressure. I'm the one who's envious of them.: Dani grumbled.

"Dani, you can sulk in your dorm at the castle." Damon called out.

"I'm fine, Damon. Go back to the castle." Dani levered herself back to her feet, gimping to the cave entrance.

"Look, kiddo. I get that it sucks being you, at least in your eyes. I can't fathom the pressure being the kid of the 'chosen one' must be on you. It's even worse for you because you were gifted with similar abilities as your parents. He being the next Merlin and she the next Mab must really bite sometimes." He stayed just outside the boundary of the colony.

"I can safely find my way back. Go play Quidditch." Dani was flanked by Pen and Brim was standing protectively behind her. "I'm fine Damon."

"Sorry, your highness, but you are coming back to the castle with me. Before your parents discover that you're missing."

"Dani, you don't wanna press your luck today of all days." Andy, out of breath, skidded to a stop beside Damon.

"Anderson, I'm not in the mood to really care if Daddy comes down on me or not. It's been over a month and I needed some air, so I got it." Dani scowled at her cousin.

"You're stuck aren't ya, squirt. That burst of magic that got ya here was all ya got, because you're still recovering from your last adventure into the forest." Anderson noticed that she was leaning heavily on her crutches and knew that she'd overdone it again.

"I'm not stuck. The dragons are part of my family and I'm visiting them." Dani gritted her teeth, not about to admit he was right.

"So you've visited them. Now say good-night and let's go." Andy ordered.

The dragons were familiar wit the two young men. They knew that they posed no threat to them. But Dani was one of their clan and they were upsetting her.

Pen stood protectively in front of the cave. Now eleven, he stood impressive fifteen-feet in height.

"Lower your tone, Anderson, before the clan gets testy and flames us." Damon hissed, as he eyed Pen with wary eyes.

"Nah, they know us and that we're no threat to them or the brat." Anderson hissed back.

"That brat is their favorite, so lower your tone." Damon stepped into the clearing.

Anderson followed him. "She's not supposed to be here, Pen. She'll be in major trouble if she doesn't go back to the castle." He negotiated with the Prince of the colony, all too aware that his parents and the other members of the colony were now peering at him from their homes.

"She's not up to doing this yet. We're gonna have to carry her back as it is, because she's overdone it again." Anderson spoke in a calm neutral tone.

Pen bowed.

"We'll take over now, boys." Harry and Hermione had appeared behind him.

"She's just having a very bad day…" Damon started to plead her case.

"Yeah, Harry…I mean, professor. She just needed some air." Anderson eyed the two of them warily.

"We know all about it, boys." Hermione reassured them. "She's not in trouble."

"Nice try, but you didn't stand a chance in hell of budging her." Harry admired their bravery. It took guts facing off with a colony of dragons. "Go on, you two, Willow's waiting for you both at the pitch."

"The squirt takes priority over Quidditch." Anderson growled.

"She's my responsibility." Damon nodded.

"She's our daughter. We outrank you. Now go." Harry pointed to the forest path.

The two of them reluctantly left.

----------------------------------------------------------

:My, my, if Damon wasn't in love with Willow, I would say that DJ has himself some competition.: Hermione smirked.

:She's eleven there is no competition. She's not dating till she's thirty. None of our girls are." Harry strode up to Pen.

:Thanks for protecting our baby.: He smiled up at Pen before continuing into the cave to scoop a sleeping Dani, who was snoozing on Brim's foot, up into his arms. "Mione, get her crutches. She's out of it."

"She wasn't up to this yet." Hermione took her measure, frowning that Dani was spiking a high fever.

:Thanks, my friends.: Harry smiled at Brim, Priss, and Circe.

:She's troubled beyond words about disappointing you.: Empress eyed Dani with concern.

:She feels as if the world rests on her small shoulders, now more so that her secret is revealed.: Brim added gravely.

:I understand. It's hard living up to ones Da and Ma.: Pen growled softly.

:Big brother tried too hard to be like Da and learned his lesson from it.: Circe mused ignoring her brother's glare.

:Yes, yes, we've been appraised of this ones true feelings and are going to do our best to help her.: Hermione sighed heavily.

:Ah, Princess. You mustn't be so hard on yourself. Failure you were not. Dani is a rare one. She puts her own feelings aside, as not to harm others. Not unlike her Ma and Da.: Brim crooned soothingly.

:All of your guidance and teachings were necessary. She knows this in her heart. She also felt singled out and alienated from her sisters and family members who were together taking lessons elsewhere.: Empress saw all sides of the problem.

:We understand and promise to listen to her. She's gonna see that she can confide in us about anything. We only want her to be a happy well-balanced girl.: Harry sighed heavily when Dani cuddled closer to him, sighing in her sleep.

:Aye, Prince. These two are as much of a challenge as your own clan. Patience is the answer, as well as love, guidance, and understanding. Our blessings continue for not one, but two little ones grow inside our egg.: Brim was a proud father.

:Congratulations, I was wondering why this one was larger than the other eggs that I've seen before. Three is a miracle, two a blessing, and one another gift from the gods. Mione and I have been very blessed.: Harry grinned.

:Yes, the two of you are wonderful parents and your little ones are going to be an adorable addition to your family.: Hermione smiled. :Our own miracles are always in our hearts and minds.:

:Yes, that's as it should be. We bid you good evening and shall let you tend to your young one or young ones since we have guests.: Empress seemed amused when Annie raced into the cave with her brothers on her heels. :Greetings, little Pendragons. Did we miss our parents?:

"Um, Annie got worried about Dani…" Jamie eyed his parents warily.

"Yeah, we tried to keep her occupied with the story, but…" Rafe added hastily.

"She was so upset about, Dani." Jamie finished.

"Daddy, fix Dani?" Annie eyed her father solemnly.

:Three more that can override the bracelet. We're in trouble.: Harry groaned. "Yes, Annie. We're gonna help Dani. Now lets all head back to the castle."

:Blessed be.: Hermione shrank the crutches to pocket-size, stowed them away in her robe pocket and took her sons hands in her own." Let's go, boys." The three of them vanished.

"Okay, munchkin, crawl up onto my back." Harry waited for her to settle herself and wrap her arms around his neck. :Blessed be. I shall see you most likely tomorrow.: He vanished.

----------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening

Daisy paced Darius's Common Room dressed to the nines for the Autumn Harvest Ball. "What's going on now?"

"Nothing that hasn't been dealt with already," Darius walked out of his bedroom dressed formally for the ball.

"Dani wasn't in her dorm room and the girls aren't even on a Quidditch high after their first taste of the Quidditch pitch here at Hogwarts. Now add that all the boys are grounded indefinitely and it screams turmoil in the family." Daisy narrowed her eyes at him.

"Sweetie, it's all right now. There was turmoil, but the ones causing it have been dealt with. The boys were caught with WWW contraband and went as far as booby-trapping their trunks. Dani's stressed about rejoining everyone in class. She was hiding a fairly big secret, so must likely her sisters have hurt feelings about that." Darius patiently answered her questions. "Now as for why she's not in her dorm with her sisters that I don't know."

"That settles it. We're not going."

"Flower, she's most likely with Harry and Hermione."

"She's nervous because she feels like an outsider around everyone. She sees herself a misfit, even more so because she can mark Dark magic users. If that all came out then she's a mess." Daisy vanished in a flurry of daisy petals.

"We missed the Fall Equinox celebration and now it looks like the Harvest one as well. I just know I'm gonna get reamed for this." Darius vanished in a flash of fire.

----------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Hermione's Flat (Dani's room)

Dani awoke in her father's arms in her room. She had a cool clothe on her forehead and one hell of a migraine. "Did Damon and Andy carry me home?" She opened one eye, because it hurt to open both.

"No, but they did offer to." Harry kissed the top of her head. "I carried you home. Your Mum got you settled in bed and then I came back in to hold you for a while. You were spiking quite a fever for a while there, but the medicine worked its magic. How's your head feeling, baby?"

"Like the entire sympathy orchestra percussion section is having a concert inside it." Dani whimpered miserably. 

"It's no wonder after all that's happened today." Harry reached over on the nightstand for the vial of maximum strength pain potion. "Drink this, sweetie."

Dani reluctantly look the medicine, not sure if it was gonna stay down or not. "Did they disown me?"

"Who are you talking about, baby." Harry set the empty vial on the tray.

"I'm back in my room and not in the dorm with the others…" Dani answered gravely.

"Yes, because you were spiking a high fever and it's clear that you're not up to tackling a full schedule just yet. You may think you are, but your body says differently." Harry soothingly stroked her hair.

"Daddy, I've missed much too much already…" Dani protested miserably. She'd blown it again.

"Sweetie, you pushed too hard today and relapsed within hours. Attending class, no matter how much you wish to, would no doubt have similar results." Harry crooned soothingly.

"It all just got to me today. I'll be fine by Monday."

"No one will think any differently of you and understand that you're still healing."

"Forget it. I figured you of all people would understand." Dani sighed mournfully.

"Dani, you aren't a misfit or an outsider looking in. Yes, you were taken out of Primary School and Home schooled for six years, but only because you had outgrown that level of education. You needed challenge and focus." Harry took that as a sign to tackle this head-on.

"I know that, but it doesn't change the fact that I've never felt like a part of their cohesive little group!"

"Oh really, then why are they all pacing downstairs worried sick about you? Uncle Max gave them a broader leash, so they can still be around the family. He thinks looking after the youngsters is good for them. Teach them responsibility and they begged him because this relapse and breakdown of yours was partly their doing." Harry told her the facts.

"Did you really think that all of those assignments that you helped them on were just meant to challenge their minds? Try specifically crafted to include you in their academic lives. We knew that you were gonna feel left out and the others were gonna miss you. So we devised a solution that benefited all of you, at least we thought it had until today."

"Daddy, why does growing up have to be so bloody hard?" She sniffled.

"Sweetie, it doesn't have to be. Though, if it were easy you wouldn't be able to grow into the young woman that you're destined to become. The challenge is what makes life interesting." Harry rocked her in his arms.

"I'm sorry that you're missing the Harvest Ball. Will First-Grams and Gramps be cross about missing this one too?" Dani burrowed her face against his shoulder.

"No. You're far more important than any fancy dress ball and they'll more than excuse our absence. Daisy and Darius are downstairs…"

"I've ruined their date again!" Dani wailed in misery, upsetting her stomach. "Goddess, I hate being sick."

Harry ported them to her bathroom in time before Dani got sick.

"You haven't ruined anything!" Daisy appeared. "You are more important to us than some time-honored celebration. Now calm down or you'll be convalescing until Christmas." She soothed.

"New Years Eve," Darius walked in with Hermione and her nightly potions.

"No way... Allhallows Eve is my absolute limit. I'll go out of my mind any longer than that." Dani croaked.

"Tea and crackers for our miserable, big sister," Mia and Ally appeared in a flash of magenta and golden light.

"That's all six of them, so much for reining them in." Hermione shot Harry an amused look.

"Well, we didn't see any harm…" Ally grinned mischievously.

"After all, we're in our private family flat in the Camelot wing." Mia winked at Dani.

"That and Dani needed our support." Ally focused on the tray and it floated over to sit beside Dani.

"The way we see it is if the student body wishes to see any of us as misfits. Well, then it's only fitting that they realize the New Marauders are proud of our gifts, embrace them openly, and could care less what anyone thinks about it." Mia focused on Dani's shivering form and a warm cozy blanket was now wrapped around her.

"That's better now isn't it, big sis." She walked past her amused mother and Darius, so she could sit beside her miserable big sister.

Ally did the same. "You gave us all a scare. None of us is cross with you about being able to mark the baddies. We just never thought you'd ever hide something that major from us and it stung for a bit."

"Then we realized how scared you must have been and wished we had paid attention enough to see it." Mia nodded.

"I'm sorry. I promise never to keep a secret that major again." Dani croaked miserably, after getting sick again.

"Well, we knew about your headaches when you're around not so nice people so…"

"We should have figured out the rest…"

"Girls, are there any more revelations we should know about?" Harry felt a migraine of his own beginning to build. Dani didn't even need a scar to detect the baddies.

"No. Not really, Daddy." The two of them chimed as one.

"Well, we usually just get the creeps around Dark baddies and as far as marking any, well, we haven't ever tried." Mia blinked innocently at him, as did Ally.

"We see things sometimes, but then you know that." Ally smiled serenely.

**(He gets the idea, now enough before he has a nervous breakdown.)** Dani laid her head in Ally's lap. "I feel terrible."

**(Daddy does look peaked.)** Ally soothingly stroked Dani's hair. "Yes, I know, but you'll feel better after you take your potions."

**(Poor Daddy. Mum looks fine, amused, but other than that fine.)** Mia soothingly rubbed Dani's back. "You tried to do too much too soon."

"I'll try, but it's just gonna come back up again." Dani reluctantly sat up.

"Chin up, Urchin. The first will soothe your tummy." Darius fed her the dose of medicine.

"The others will continue to work on healing your body." Hermione waited a minute before feeding her the other potions.

"Meaning that they'll make me sleep," Dani was so exhausted that she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Sleep is the best medicine." Daisy smiled.

"Quality time is nice too. I'm fine now. Please go enjoy your alone time while Xander is still okay with it." Dani was scooped up and carried back to bed.

"The feast has ended, but the dancing should have just begun." Darius was in the mood for a little dancing, now that Dani was tucked in and all was right in the castle.

"If that's what Dani…"

"Go. You rarely get to date as it is. She's got her studies in Avalon and you're honing your Healers skills here. You deserve a reward for being a fantastic Doc. Now go dance until dawn." Dani grumbled sleepily.

The two of them blew her a kiss and then in a flash they were gone.

----------------------------------------------------------

"We'll watch over her." Ally and Mia, after magically changing to their nightclothes, crawled into the bed on either side of her.

"Girls, who taught you the Glamour charm?" Hermione arched a brow at them.

"We read about it in a book." Mia blinked innocently at them.

"We were curious and Dani was never gonna break her promise. So, we've been researching the Glamour charm." Ally faked a yawn.

"Like mother, oh so like daughters." Harry couldn't help, but chuckle and then cleared his throat when Hermione shot him the look. "Girls, curiosity can get one seriously harmed or you may find that a spell is far more complex and it can backfire on you. Glamour charms can, as in your Uncle John's appearance, become permanent when not cast correctly."

"Yes, yes, Daddy. We know." They nodded.

"Next time ask if you find yourself curious about a spell or potion. There are reasons certain ones are difficult to cast and prepare." Hermione lectured in a gentle tone.

"Yes, Mummy…" Mia answered meekly, crossing her fingers under the covers.

"We'll be staying with Dani tonight." Ally closed the subject.

"Oh and tell DJ and the others we're watching over her, so they don't have to worry." Mia smiled.

"We'll see you in a bit, ladies." They kissed them on the forehead, then left to round up Annie for bath and bedtime.

----------------------------------------------------------

**(Nice save.)** Dani smirked in her sleep.

**(Yes, well, we've been much too much complacent with our magic.)** Ally sniffed.

**(We've let you for far too long.) **Mia said gravely.

**(We're a team, no matter what our differences may be.)** Ally needed her to understand that.

**(I've never thought otherwise. You and Mia have always controlled your magic and with me it's a lot more complex.)** Dani answered honestly.

**(Yes, we know and we're not jealous one bit that you were blessed with stronger magic or a smidge higher intellect than us.)** Mia was relieved that Dani was confiding in them again.

**(Trust me. You don't want the responsibility. It sucks big time.)** Dani muttered.

**(Dani, all everyone wishes you to be is you. Mia and I aren't in as big of a hurry to grow-up as you are. We've all the time in the world for that. If you ask me it's too much stress. You need to relax. The only pressure you're feeling is your own.) **Ally spelled it out for her.

**(Too much is not always a good thing. Moderation is usually the best path.)** Mia agreed.

**(I would have welcomed a year of review after six-years of intense schooling, but my class load says otherwise.)** Dani sighed miserably.

**(Then tell Daddy and Mummy how you feel.)** Ally told her.

**(Yes, you must.)** Mia answered worriedly.

**(But then that's admitting defeat…) **Dani protested.

**(So all pushing yourself does is stress you out.) **Ally countered.

**(What you need is to be with all of us.)** Mia agreed.

**(Look. I'll admit that this stuff is challenging, but I'm not ready to hoist the white flag just yet.)** Dani growled.

**(Dani…)** Mia and Ally sighed heavily.

**(No. We'll see how it goes and if I can't handle it then I promise to admit defeat.)** Dani answered stubbornly, her mind-set.

**(All right, but we're holding you to that promise.)** Mia retreated, knowing that anymore would be useless.

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

Oops did I do that?

----------------------------------------------------------

I do not claim any of Jo's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--------------------------------------------------

Cindra 2004-2009


	7. Oops did I do that?

New Marauders Hogwarts

Year One

Chapter seven

Oops did I do that?

----------------------------------------------------------

Week of Allhallows eve

Dani had been pulling all-night homework sessions for three-weeks running now. To make matters worse her eyes were bothering her and she had to squint to see the board in class.

Arithmacy was mind-bending to say the least. Runes made her head hurt. It was just as complex, even if she could read them. Potions class was she had to admit beyond a challenge, all of her classes, even her favorites were a pain.

She was taking third-year level classes and her best was gonna cause her poor brain to short-circuit.

She strived for O's on her class work. Getting an Exceeding Expectations wasn't bad, but getting an Acceptable made her cringe. So far she was barely managing perfect marks.

Then it happened. Her Uncle Draco surprised the class with a pop quiz, before beginning the day's potion.

She'd just finished attending Arithmacy and the dreaded homework was still fresh on her mind. Her head hurt. Her eyes didn't want to focus properly today and the quiz was lengthy.

Trina North, her desk mate, groaned. "Two quizzes in one day. It's not fair." She glanced over at Dani, noticing the strain in her eyes. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking of the mountain of homework waiting for me when I get back to the Common room." Dani groaned miserably.

"I hear you there, my friend." Trina sympathized. "It's a wonder your brain hasn't fried yet. I know you're brilliant. We all do, but your class load is way harsh."

Dani squinted at the board. "Well, they know I love a challenge and this way I'm so busy that I couldn't have fun if I wanted too."

"Yeah, well, I would have surrendered by now." Trina went to go get the ingredients for the potion.

"Not in my vocabulary." Dani followed her.

Draco sensed something was off with his niece. She'd been squinting at the board more often than not lately. He could also see the strain of her class load was taking its toll on her. "Miss Pendragon, come here please." He called to his niece.

Dani reluctantly set her ingredients on the desk. "Be right there, Professor."

"You just can't win today." Trina shook her head in sympathy.

"What's new," Dani shrugged heading for her Uncle's desk. "You wanted to see me, Professor."

"Yes, I did." Draco shot her a searching look. "Are your eyes bothering you? You've been squinting at the board lately."

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. Had she been that obvious? "No, Professor. I'm fine. I just get tired, I guess."

Draco took in the dark circles and the exhaustion and frowned. "Trouble sleeping?"

"No. I sleep like a log." She lied. She barely got six hours if she was lucky.

"Your eyes say otherwise." Draco countered. "If it's too much for you just say so. No one will think less of you for it."

"It's nothing that I can't handle." Dani shrugged.

_*Drat! She'd forgotten to cast a Glamour on her face this morning!* _She'd been so weary that she hadn't dared.

Draco saw the truth mirrored in her eyes. She was stretched to the limit. It was just a matter of time before it would all tumble down around her. He was certain her eyes were bothering her and was going to talk to Harry and Hermione about that and her lack of a good nights sleep. "Go back to your work."

_*Cripes! She knew he was gonna tell her parents. Perfect, glasses were looming in her future.* _She focused on her task.

A little while later…

"Dani!! What are you doing?!" Trina hissed at her when Dani absently added ingredients to her cauldron. Her mind was clearly not on board with her hands.

"Oh cripes! Not good…this is soooo not good!" Dani's eyes widened when the potion changed to the wrong color. She'd added a volatile ingredient and it blew up in their faces.

Potion splattered everywhere shrinking anything nonhuman in nature.

Draco raced from his office to discover that half the desks were dollhouse size, as was everything around them. He was relieved that whatever misstep had occurred, they had somehow managed to create a nonlife altering potion.

"What, in Merlin's name, happened in here?"

Students were not thrilled with their shrunken clothing, so all eyes focused on Trina and Dani.

"Well?" Draco walked over to them with a let's-have-it look on his face.

Dani was mortified. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" She hugged her knees to her chest, tears streamed down her cheeks, and her face under the neon-green goo of the potion was pale.

"Class dismissed. We'll continue this lesson next class. Go change and wash off the potions. If that doesn't work use _Scourgify_ and if that fails go to Hospital wing. Be thankful that all it did was shrink your clothes. It could have been far worse." Draco lectured him. "This is why I stress to all of you that timing and concentration is key in potion making. Otherwise, accidents such as this can and will occur."

The class dispersed to gratefully go clean up.

"You as well, Miss North." Draco ordered softly.

"But Dani…"

"Will be fine. Now off with you."

Dani was an emotional wreck. She could have hurt someone and it shook her to the core.

"I'll see you later." Trina reluctantly left the classroom and her miserable friend.

"Just say it!" Dani sobbed.

"Dani, everyone makes mistakes, but not all of them end as unique as this one. It could have been far worse." Draco knelt down beside her.

"Worse! Look at this classroom! Half of everyone's stuff is dollhouse size! I could have seriously injured someone, because my mind just shut down on me!" She wailed miserably.

"You're miserable, baby. None of us want that. You tried your best to tackle classes three years your senior and it's just too much for you to handle." Draco saw what she refused to see.

"That would mean failure and I do not fail!"

"No not failure. Let's just call it a tactical retreat." Draco scooped her up into his arms.

"But…"

"Hush now. You have nothing to be upset about." Draco vanished from the classroom with her curled miserably in his arms.

----------------------------------------------------------

Headmaster's office

Max was expecting them. "Is she hurt?"

"No it's just everything hitting her all at once." Draco sat down in one of the chairs by the fire.

Dani was sobbing against her Uncle's shoulder.

"Did a Shrinking potion go awry?" Max took in their appearances.

Draco's clothing was shrinking too. "Yeah, with a new twist."

Max used _Scourgify_ on the two of them, before setting their clothing right again. "That's not entirely a bad thing."

"Yeah, I know. It could have shrunk everything in sight." Draco rocked Dani soothingly. "This one has been fooling us all and it caught up with her today."

"Kreacher has told me of her early morning library visits." Max hadn't been all for placing Dani in class's three-years ahead, but then he hadn't wanted her bored to tears either. "She's so much like her mother. She never was one to admit failure."

"Hermione? Try never." Draco smirked.

"She was never allowed to take on what Dani has and the result would have been the same." Albus made his presence known.

"Then why did you sign off on Dani's schedule?" Draco frowned.

"She had to reach her limit to learn one of life's most valuable lessons. It is okay to fail in something. It is how we learn and grow in life." Albus knelt down beside the chair.

"I surrender…" Dani croaked. "It's not worth almost getting everyone hurt."

"I'm certain your classmates learned a valuable lesson and will be all the better for it." Albus gently stroked her hair.

"Now, Dani, let's not call it surrender." Max soothed kneeling in front of the chair.

"Tactical retreat is still the same. I failed and boy does it smart." Dani wanted to curl up someplace alone and cry.

"Just think of it as a future challenge to tackle when the time is right." Max offered a little encouragement.

"Your sisters, DJ, and the rest of your crew will be overjoyed to have you with them." Draco tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah, I know and I did promise Ally and Mia." Dani sighed miserably.

"Then it's settled, come Monday, you'll be joining the others in class." Max turned her face, so she was looking at him. "Agreed?"

"You just have to rub it in don't you, Uncle Max." Dani sulked.

"Danielle."

"Fine. Yes, I agree." She grumbled.

"I'm very proud of you." Albus smiled warmly at her. "It takes someone of strong will to admit that they're in over their head."

"I was just keeping my head above water, but that analogy is close enough." Dani sighed gravely. "Well, at least I got top marks minus my Dreadful disaster a little while ago."

"Yes, but at what cost. You've strained yourself to the breaking point and are even too proud to admit that your eyes have been bothering you." Draco growled softly.

"My eyes are just tired."

"We shall see what Dr. Spencer says this afternoon." Harry had been silently watching from the shadows.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." She couldn't even look at him.

"Dani, I'm not upset about you finally seeing reason." Harry took her out of Draco's arms.

"You knew…"

"Yes, your mother and I knew. Your sisters have been worried sick about you and came tell us last night about your all-night homework sessions. We were going to sit you down and talk about it tonight. I had Wills make an appointment for the three of you to see Dr. Spencer this afternoon." Harry looked her over to see for himself, if she was all right.

"All three of us?"

"They insisted that if you went then so would they." He nodded.

"I can usually see just fine. It's only when I'm tired that my eyes bother me." Dani sniffled miserably.

"Sweetie, there is nothing wrong with being safe about your eyes. If it hadn't been for a scratch a few years back, your grandpa and I would still be wearing our specs." Harry hugged her close.

"Specs or Lasik surgery…" Dani pondered. "I vote for specs or contacts. Surgery, no matter how full-proof, gives me the shakes."

"You and me both, little shadow." Harry chuckled.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sometime later that afternoon

"What are the odds?" Dani sat beside her sisters in the Carstairs optical center."

"We're triplets you do the math." Ally shrugged.

"It's just one of life's little quirks." Mia chimed in.

"Lucky us," Dani eyed the selection of specs in front of them.

"Well, ladies, let's get you settled with some frames." Dr. Pamela Spencer smiled warmly at them.

----------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later each of them was carrying cases that contained an assortment of specs for everyday, as well as for when they played Quidditch.

"I still say we could have easily mastered contact lenses." Dani sulked.

"We're eleven. They're afraid we'll poke an eye out." Mia knew that Dani was moody for other reasons.

"Specs first then contacts when we're teens." Ally reminded her.

"It bites being a kid." Dani muttered darkly.

"Next stop Diagon Alley. Then we'll see about ice-cream." Harry smiled down at them.

"Yep, my day just keeps getting better and better. Not." Dani was dreading buying her new books.

"You promised." Mia and Ally growled.

"Yeah, well, I don't have to like it."

"So girls, what's your plan for Music is Magic on Sunday?" Harry asked curiously.

**(Cripes! I've got nothing!)** Dani whimpered to her sisters.

"We're gonna have fun. The rest is a surprise." Mia winked at him.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Ally grinned like a Cheshire cat, her eyes dancing mischievously.

"Well, in that case I can't wait to see this year's brainstorm." Harry winked at them.

**(I'm serious! I have nothing prepared!)** Dani hissed at them. "Well, Daddy, we always please the audience." She added weakly.

**(We'll catch you up this evening. It'll be fine.)** Mia soothed.

**(Trust us.)** Ally smirked.

_*Cripes! I'm soooo doomed!*_ Dani thought miserably.

"We'll be expecting a musical as well as magical performance." Harry tried not to chuckle at Dani's horrified look.

"It will be." Ally and Mia promised.

Dani wanted to slink away someplace and hide.

----------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening in the Camelot Wing Music room

"I'm sorry. I forgot. Please don't make me pay dearly for it on Sunday." Dani paced in front of the dance bar, dressed in her ballet dance wear.

"Don't be silly, Dani." Daph giggled.

"Yes, Dani, relax." Izzy smirked.

"Would we do that?" Julie arched a brow.

"I'm doomed."

"We're doing a series of skits." Ally sat at the piano.

"Doomed…" Dani sat down burying her face in her hands.

"Don't overdramatize it." Mia chided. "It'll be fun, you'll see."

"Yeah, you've been practicing. Me. I've been up to my neck in homework." Dani muttered under her breath before gracefully getting back on her feet. "Let's get this over with."

"That's the spirit. After all, only everyone with a Telly will be watching on Sunday." Daph patted her on the shoulder.

"Yep, I'm toast. What are the boys doing?"

"No fun period, remember." The girls chorused.

"Lucky them."

----------------------------------------------------------

Dinner in the Great hall

"Dani, specs aren't the end of the world." DJ tried to cheer her up.

"Is it true?" MJ paused in eating his meat pie.

"Yeah, are you all ours now?" Liam was all smiles.

"Yeah, looks like." Dani nodded. "I nearly shrunk the Potions Classroom this morning. Uncle Draco made me see that I was killing myself over nothing. I'm just not ready for that yet. I need to be able to enjoy my time at Hogwarts, not dread it."

"Dad's having a time of it righting the Potions Classroom again." DJ chuckled. "The desks won't stay normal. They shrink back to dollhouse size ten minutes after he applies the counter potion. I'd wager that this is gonna take a while to fix."

"Boy, Dani." Orry teased. "When you bungle a potion you don't do it half arse."

"Not our Dani." Nate toasted her with his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Was there any left? Uncle Fred and Uncle George would kill to get a hold of some of that." Matt wiggled his brows playfully at her.

"No way," Dani coughed choking on her pumpkin juice. "I honesty don't even know what I did."

"Try that with someone who doesn't know you." DJ snorted.

"I wasn't paying attention. Uncle Draco had me spooked that he was on to my act. Trina snapped me out of it, but by then it was too late." Dani wheezed between coughs.

"That is enough, boys." Izzy rolled her eyes, boxing MJ's ears. "Sorry, Dani. They can be such blockheads."

"Yes, but don't fault them for it. They can't help it that they're male." Julie hit Liam on the head with the heel of her hand.

"Oi, that was low!" The boys growled.

"Maybe, but it's true." Daph smirked.

"Well, we're off." Mia hugged Dani. **(Don't mind them. They're just jealous.)**

"We've got practice in ten minutes." Ally hugged her to. **(You wanna come and watch?)**

"Willow will have our heads if we're late again." Daph groaned.

"Yeah, she's a slave driver." Julie nodded.

"Yeah, but we love her." Izzy shrugged.

"Cousins, what can one do." Dani managed a weak smile. (**Maybe a little later, cuz Daddy hasn't cleared me yet. I'll most likely work on our bit for the show.)**

"Later." They set off for the pitch.

"Remember to lie low on your broom, it'll increase your speed, and pay attention to your surroundings as well as the snitch and Quaffle!" Liam shouted after them.

"The snitch is sneaky, so stay alert!" MJ added.

"Yes, yes, we'll remember that. Enjoy your detention, boys!" They called back.

----------------------------------------------------------

"We did have detention in the Potions classroom tonight and it's quarantined." Nate smirked.

"It'll be interesting to see the alternative." DJ chuckled. "Dad's at his whits end."

"C'mon, Dani," Liam nudged her shoulder. "You can tell us."

"Oi, Trina. What did she do? She can't remember." Matt called over to the third year.

Trina rolled her eyes at him. "I was focusing on my own potion and she was going much too fast for me to really follow what she was doing. All I know is that it turned neon chartreuse in color before it exploded."

"Sorry, Trina." Dani flushed crimson, giving her a sheepish look.

"Dani, none us are cross with you about it. So what if all of us are short one uniform, a pair of shoes, and what have you. What matters is that we all came out in one piece and you finally came to your senses." Trina smiled at her. "Well, I've got homework. I'll talk to you later."

"Boys, detention is with Charlie tonight." Max growled from behind Liam. "Now get moving, as you are already five minutes late."

They reluctantly headed off to detention and gods knew what awaited them.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I'm finished. It's time to get back to working on my bit for Sunday's performance." Dani decided to forgo dessert.

"Come with me, Danielle." Max shot down that plan and waited for her to gather her stuff and follow him.

"Look, if it's about my disaster today, I don't remember what I did. I was so flustered that my focus was shot." Dani reluctantly followed him.

"Your creation seems to have stumped all of us. Not only that, but by the looks of the Potions Classroom it spread like one of your mother's famous jinxes." Max told her.

"Gods, I'll never live this down." Dani moaned.

"Accidents happen." Max reminded her.

"Yeah, but this is a disaster and I don't know what I did to create it." Dani sighed in frustration.

"That's understandable." Max paused in front of the gargoyle and stated the password.

This year it was *Hocus-Pocus*. Soon enough the stairway of her impending doom came into view.

"I really wanna help. It's my mess that's causing havoc, but I can't remember." She followed him up to her doom.

Max motioned for her to sit down on the stool beside the pensive. "We'll see if we can rectify that."

"A pensive?" Dani eyed him in disbelief. "Surely it can't be that bad."

"We've managed to contain it to the Potions Classroom, but we're not taking any chances. We need to know what you did, so we can devise a solution to the problem." Max calmly explained to her.

"You can view my memory, if you think that'll help." Dani closed her eyes and focused on her morning Potions disaster.

Max gently set the tip of his wand to her temple and pulled out an engram strand of her memory. "Good girl. Now let me see what you did."

He took the engram over to the pensive setting it in the mercurial pool.

"My mind was a mess at the time, so be warned." Dani got up to stand beside Max.

"That's not how it works. This is like viewing a home movie."

"So you just stick your face down in the pool and watch?"

"Yes, that's all there is to it." Max nodded before doing just that and she followed suit transporting them both to that moment in time.

----------------------------------------------------------

A little while later and Max was a great deal closer, at least he hoped, to solving this problem.

"You took Erumpet fluid as well as Leech juice…That more than explains the explosion. You poured the bottle of Leech juice just before you added the Erumpet fluid. That explains the power to shrink objects. You quadrupled the other key ingredients explaining the strength of it. Your Arithmacy homework was disassembling your choice of animation spell and it was heavy on your mind at the time. That could be our missing piece to this puzzle."

"I wasn't kidding when I said my brain was elsewhere this morning." Dani paced in front of the pensive.

"Obviously not," Max agreed.

"Hope what you saw helps." Dani worried her bottom lip.

"So, young lady, have you learned your lesson?" Severus appeared behind her.

She nearly jumped out of her skin. "Uncle Severus, that wasn't very nice." She squeaked.

"Answer the question, young lady." Severus folded his arms across his chest and fixed her with his trademark stare.

"Yeah, I learned it in spades." Dani answered solemnly. "Sorry about wrecking your classroom."

"There isn't a potion that I can't find a solution for. I will have my classroom set right that I promise you." Severus went to view the engram in the pensive.

"Aw Mab, he's gonna really snarl at me for sure now. I threw all his lessons out the window." Dani moaned. Her Uncle Severus had been one of her many teachers during her lessons at home.

He straightened fixing her with a stern, yet surprisingly gentle stare. "You didn't clear your mind."

"I know and I'm soooo sorry."

"What's done is done." He cut her off. "Sibyll saw this at breakfast this morning, as did my Cindy."

"Then why, in First-Grandfather's name, didn't you stop me!?"

"Some predictions need to come to pass." Severus smirked. "Lessons need learned."

"This sucks!" Dani's darkened emerald eyes blazed with temper.

"Well, you brought it on your own self. That attitude of yours is dangerous. Everyone fails, that's life. Those who refuse to admit that more often than not wind up over their heads, becoming a danger to all who are around them!" Severus snapped sharply.

"I know. I know." Dani knew when not to push. "It's my Achilles heel. It's even worse when I'm tired."

"I suggest that you tackle these homework assignments, since you have time on your hands. This way you will be set to rejoin the others in class on Monday." He produced a roll of parchment and handed it to her.

"But Music is Magic…"

"That should only take you three hours, if that to complete, then you can work on your part for the concert." He dared her to say another word.

"I'll never be ready at this rate." Dani whimpered, eyes pooling, but then she looked at her uncle and forced herself to keep it together. "Is there anything else?"

"No. You are free to go, but we'll keep this memory engram here for now, while we brainstorm the problem." Max nodded.

"Yes, the others will wish to see the engram too." Severus was all but biting the inside of his cheek to keep his stern expression. The look she was shooting them was priceless.

"Someone up there really hates me today." Dani grumbled.

"Dani, you will walk back to the Common Room." Max growled softly.

"Fine! Gods, you take the fun out of magic!" She stalked out of the pensive chambers, through his office, and then slammed the door on her way out.

----------------------------------------------------------

The two of them could no longer contain their laughter.

"Poor baby, we're just so mean." Max wiped away tears he was laughing so much.

"I know. She's ready to jinx the tar out of someone." Severus gasped for air. "Gods, her expressions are priceless."

"Yeah, she's a character all right." Max grinned.

"Yes and a brilliant one at that." Severus used his wand to fish out the engram from the pensive. "I'll take this back to my office. If anything we'll have a solution by dawn. This had better teach Draco not to leave his students unattended during class."

"Fred and George have already requested a sample."

"They're down in the dungeon with the others and as baffled as the rest of us. Kreacher and Dobby had already cleaned the mess, so we had no sample to go by." Severus was in a much better mood, now that an actual solution was on the horizon.

"They were only trying to help." Max reminded him.

"Cross your fingers. I don't wish to have to bring in the Department of Mysteries." He growled.

"Back to the front we go, my friend."

The two of them vanished.

----------------------------------------------------------

Camelot wing Library

"That bad, huh." Ty was elected by the others to go see why Dani had locked herself in the study.

"Did you read the notice on the door?" Dani narrowed her eyes at her cousin.

"Yeah, but this is the Family Study. I need a book." Ty hastily thought of an answer.

"Tyler. I'm in the study not the library. These books are over your head." Dani answered patiently.

"Are you mad because of having ta wear specs now?"

"No, Tyler. It goes with being my father's daughter." She blew the bangs out of her eyes in frustration.

"Oh, then it's wrecking the Potions Classroom, huh." Ty surmised.

"Tyler, is there something that you need?" She set her eagle quill down, eyeing him patiently.

"We're just all, uh, worried about you is all." Tyler completely caved under her look.

"Go get them." Dani sighed in defeat. She'd never finish at this rate. "I'll tell you all a story, but then I've got to tackle all of this again."

The youngest of the family had been eavesdropping at the door and all of them eagerly filed into the room.

----------------------------------------------------------

Hogwarts Quidditch pitch

"Easy, Daph. Try not to move." Damon was kneeling beside her.

"I'm so mad at myself for not paying attention." Daph whimpered her eyes squeezed shut in pain. She had slammed into the goalpost after catching the snitch.

"You're a rookie. It happens." Andy crooned softly. "Jolly good catch though."

"Who the bloody hell cares about that, Anderson!" Willow snapped. "Where does it hurt, Daphne?"

"My left arm and shoulder…" She yelped in pain when she tried to move it. "The rest of me is only bruised…"

"We'll go get help!" Mia and Ally vanished.

"Here, Daph, this should be more comfortable than the pitch." Julie conjured a pillow for her and very carefully placed it under her head.

"It's chilly." Izzy conjured a blanket to cover her with.

"Daphne!" MJ appeared behind Damon and Andy.

Followed by Liam, Nate, Matt, DJ, and Orry.

"That settles it. Those magic dampeners suck." Andy eyed them all in disbelief.

"She's gonna be okay, guys." Damon wasn't surprised by any of them anymore.

"I had a confrontation with the goalpost and you can see who won." Daph smiled weakly up at MJ.

MJ knelt down beside her and held her good hand. "Mum will be here any second now. She'll make you all better."

"Here have some water." Liam conjured a glass of water and MJ fed some to her.

"We'll go put away the brooms." DJ, Orry, Nate, and Matt rounded up the brooms and headed off to the broom shed.

"Daphne!" Dani appeared on the pitch.

"What happened did you miss a bludger?!" Eyes blazing with temper she rounded on Damon and Andy.

The two teens holding their hands up in submission eyed her alarmingly.

"What, in Merlin's name, is going on here?" Charlie appeared on the pitch.

"Those two weren't careful and Daphne got hurt because of it!"

"Hey, we did not! She lost her bearings and ran into the goalpost after capturing the snitch!" Damon spoke up in their defense.

"Mia and Ally went to go get help." Andy nodded.

Dani simmered down to just concern for her best friend. "Sorry, I'm just worried about Daphne."

Charlie ignored their bantering to check on Daphne. "That's gonna need serious healing."

"What's taking them so long?" MJ growled.

"It's my fault. Everyone is tackling the mystery of my creation. Ally and Mia will most likely have to track them down." Dani paced in front of them. "I could try tapping into my…"

"NO!!!!" They all snapped at her.

"Well fine! It was just a suggestion anyway." Dani's sulked.

"One that you should never have made in the first place," DJ appeared beside her. "Matt and the others went back to the castle to see what's taking so long."

"Sorry about the delay."

Lilly, Hermione, Ginny, and the girls appeared on the pitch.

"We'll get you better in no time." Hermione knelt down beside her and gently smoothed her hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry…" Daph whimpered.

"There, there, we'll have none of that unless those are tears of pain." Ginny, knowing that it was needed, conjured a stretcher.

"I've let you all down…"

"Nonsense, all that matters is that you get better." Willow crooned soothingly at Daph then set her gaze on Dani.

"Need any help?" James and Harry had arrived.

"I'll know in a moment what will be needed." Lily waved her wand over the injured area three or four times, while chanting in the old tongue. In moments she was able to get a clear picture of what she had done.

"Here, sweetie, drink this. It'll numb the pain." Harry conjured a Maximum strength pain potion for her to take.

"Good thinking, darling." Hermione took the potion and fed her some.

"She's dislocated her shoulder and fractured her clavicle." Ginny deduced from what she was seeing. "That and has a hairline fracture on her humerus."

"She'll be sidelined for a few weeks at least." Lily nodded.

"We'll have to forfeit the game on Saturday, but getting Daphne better takes priority." Damon sighed.

"Yeah, that is unless we can find another Seeker." Anderson was also eyeing Dani.

"Dani's all healed now. She could play in my stead." Daph winced, as she was carefully set on the stretcher.

"She's brilliant at it." Izzy and Julie agreed.

"She's just like Daddy." Mia and Ally chimed in.

"Yeah, but she has to get cleared to play first remember." DJ sighed.

All eyes focused on Harry.

"Big brother is being stubborn about it." MJ rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, besides that after being benched for two months she's most likely rusty." Liam couldn't help himself. He so enjoyed ribbing her on occasion.

"I'll show you who's rusty!" Dani stalked off towards the broom shed.

"Danielle!" Harry's sharp growl stopped her in her tracks.

"But… Daddy…It's been like forever and he challenged my honor saying that!" Dani whined in protest.

"You know the rules, go suit up in the locker room first. No armor no Quidditch." He winked at her.

Dani squealed in delight and raced off the pitch.

"We'll get her settled in Hospital Wing." Lily was focused on Daph, but happy to see Dani smiling again.

"Boys, go back to the castle. MJ, you can sit with Daph after they treat her." James ordered them.

They groaned.

"Walk back." Charlie growled.

"Aw man!" They grumbled before headed off the pitch.

"She'll be fine." Ginny eyed Hermione knowingly.

"Yes, well, let's get this one back to the castle." Hermione focused on Daph and not on her baby girl and then they were gone.

----------------------------------------------------------

Dani, broom in hand, proudly walked out onto the pitch and over to them wearing the Gryffindor team uniform. "Release the snitch."

"Warm up first, then we shall see." Harry frowned down at her.

"Oh, very well, I'll warm up first." She mounted her Seeker class Thunderbolt and shot off into the air to do laps and maneuvers around the stadium.

"She's good." Damon watched her perform a flawless loop-the-loop.

"She's a natural." Anderson corrected.

"She's happy." Ally and Mia smiled.

"Yes, she needed to be able to fly again." Izzy and Julie nodded.

"She's one with her broom." Willow was all smiles.

"Like father, like daughter." James frowned when she got too close to a goalpost.

"She's trying to show off." Harry scowled.

"She's you, only female. So, yeah, she's gonna wanna show off her flying skills." Charlie rolled his eyes at him.

"Well then, let's see her get serious about her flying." Harry released the snitch in his hand.

"It's about time!" Dani called down at him.

"So far I'm not the least bit impressed. All I saw was grandstanding." Harry called back.

"It's been two whole months!" Dani whined in frustration.

"Less talk more flying!" James called out.

"I'm timing you!" Harry held up his stopwatch.

"Hey, no fair!" Dani protested.

"Ticktock, Danielle!"

She flattened herself out on her broom and shot off after the snitch. "That bit of gold is mine."

"Yeah, that's better. Now she's focused." Harry never took his eyes off her. "Give her eight minutes…five minimum."

"Three if the twins hadn't added the challenge rings to the snitch to make catching it more challenging for the Seeker." James grinned.

"She's nearly had it three times now." Damon was awed by the skill that she possessed on the broom.

"She's just pissed at her dad and grandpa." Andy smirked.

"That's not our snitch." Willow frowned when she spied it in James hand.

"No that's one of mine." Harry eyed his watch, four minutes twenty seconds. "Going on five minutes, sweetie!"

:Yeah, Yeah, I know.: Dani gritted her teeth.

"Daddy, be nice." Ally growled.

"Yes, Daddy, she's doing great." Mia glared at him.

"Girls, he's just putting her through her paces." James assured them.

"Daddy, he's being way harsh." Izzy scowled at her big brother.

"Yeah, she's having a rotten day." Julie growled.

Dani reached out her fingers just barely grazed the tiny gold ball, before it zoomed for the pitch. "Behave will you." She gritted her teeth, nose-diving towards the pitch.

"Five minutes!"

:It's being a pain, since when are school regulation snitches this hard to catch?: Dani streaked past them.

:Focus on your flying and less on your frustrations.: Harry chided.

The snitch streaked in front of her.

"Come here you." She reached out ignoring the goalpost looming in front of her and finally closed her gloved fingers around the snitch. "Oh cripes!" She pulled up hard on the handle of the broom and it shot straight up just barely missing the post.

"Can we look now?" The girls whimpered.

"She's fine, girls." Willow reassured them.

"She cut that way too close." Damon scowled.

"That was brilliant timing." Andy whistled under his breath.

"She's just having an off-day." James eyed the time.

"Dad, she caught my snitch in five minutes and some change." Harry was beyond proud of his little shadow.

"Well?" Dani hovered above them.

:Five minutes twenty seconds. You cut it too close. Always pay attention to your surroundings.: Harry critiqued her performance. "You did brilliantly, sweetie. Now let's see you try chasing that snitch instead of one of mine." He pointed to the snitch in his father's hand.

"Really!" Dani's eyes lit up in sheer delight. "Wicked cosmic! It took me less than six minutes with your snitch! Yes! I've still got it!"

"Have fun, angel." James let go of the snitch.

"Start timing!" Dani shot after it.

Three minutes later she had it in her grasp.

"Let's go check on, Daph." Dani was all smiles and on a Quidditch high.

"We are so gonna win." Damon and Andy high-fived each other.

"Well, Professor. Can she play on Saturday or not?" Willow had to hear it from Harry.

"Yes, she can play." Harry laughed when Dani launched herself from her broom into his arms.

"You're the best, Daddy! I love you soooo much!" She hugged him fiercely.

"I love you too, baby." Harry hugged her back.

"Oi, looks, like we got back just in time, Moony." Sirius and Remus were standing on the sidelines. He had a holocam in his hands.

"Looks like, Padfoot." Remus grinned.

"We needed to capture our Dani's maiden run on the Hogwarts pitch and this was far more exciting than attending the council meeting these two ditched." Sirius arched a brow at James and Harry.

"I mean, really, battling a rouge shrinking potion is a lame excuse if you ask me…" Remus eyed them skeptically.

"Um, that's my fault actually…" Dani grinned sheepishly.

"So you're the reason Dad's been pulling his hair out." Sirius smirked.

"Afraid so…" Dani nodded.

"She finally gave in after causing the snafu in the Potions Classroom. She'll be joining the others in class on Monday." Harry cuddled her close.

"Add to that the triplets were diagnosed as being nearsighted and she's been having quite the day." James added.

"Daph had a spill on the pitch a while ago, and Daddy let her have a go at the snitch." Ally smiled.

"She's happy again, but we really need to go check on Daphne." Mia nodded.

"She got banged up pretty badly, Daddy." Julie told her father.

"Is that so, my jewel? Then we shall go check on her." Sirius scooped his daughter up into his arms.

"Yes, Daddy. We must go see, Daph." Izzy found herself cuddled in her dad's arms.

"And we will, angel." James reassured her.

"We've got this." Damon said.

"Yeah, you go check on Daph." Andy agreed.

"I'll put her broom away." Willow was all smiles. "Welcome to the team."

"Yeah, welcome aboard." Damon and Andy grinned.

"I won't let you down." Dani promised.

----------------------------------------------------------

Camelot wing Common room

"Still no luck, huh?" Ron arched a brow at Draco.

They'd just gotten back from London that evening, but they were well aware of what had occurred that morning in the Potions Classroom. The Wizarding World grapevine was on overdrive about it.

"Don't worry, big brother. You'll figure it out." Luna smiled serenely.

"She's one amazing kid. Anyone else would have blown up the Potions Classroom. She instinctively shielded the area with some very powerful Avalonian strength magic. That's why only half the Classroom got doused, and why the potion didn't scald everyone on contact." Draco collapsed on one of the couches.

"Uncle Albus is with the First-Grandparents, and Master Teacher brainstorming the problem. They finally took pity on us when Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Mum, and Dad were called away to see about Daph. She took a nasty spill during practice this evening."

"Is she very badly hurt?" Luna asked worriedly.

"Yeah, how bad of a spill was it?" Ron frowned.

"She caught the snitch, but lost her bearings, and rammed into one of the goalposts. She's sidelined for a few weeks with a broken collar bone, torn shoulder, and a hairline fracture on her upper arm. MJ won't leave her. He insists on bunking in the bed beside hers." Draco closed his eyes to ward off the migraine that had been plaguing him since the incident in his classroom.

"Is Dani with her too?" Ron asked.

"Dani is on a Quidditch high. Yeah, she's in the other bed happily tackling the load of homework that Uncle Severus handed down to her, while watching over her best friend." Draco couldn't help, but chuckle. "Uncle Max completely caved as soon as he saw Daph and Dani sulk at him with big soulful eyes pooling with tears and full-on pout, so the whole gang is bunking there tonight."

"That's how it should be, they did the same when Dani was stuck convalescing there." Luna smiled.

Their chat was interrupted by an all too familiar whine that echoed around the Common room.

"He's back early from putting out fires for, Jack. I didn't expect to see them until Saturday." Ron's brow arched in surprise.

"He must have picked up Rose and the kids in London. She's been a godsend organizing this Sunday's festivities. Though, their kids could give Dani a run for her money intelligence and mischief wise." Luna nodded.

"Good. I could use the help solving this problem." Draco sat up as the familiar blue Police Box appeared in its usual spot in the Common Room.

The door opened followed by the furious bellow of the Doctor roaring at his kids.

"Or not he sounds red-line mad." Draco had rarely seen him lose his temper. The man had the patience of Job.

"YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR ETERNITY! I DON'T CARE WHOSE IDEA IT WAS! THE FACT REMAINS THAT THE TWO OF YOU STOLE MY TARDIS! YOU TOOK THE FLOO FIREPLACE TO TORCHWOOD! RELEASED JACK'S PET PTERODACTYL AS A DIVERSION! THEN AS IF THAT WASN'T BAD ENOUGH, YOU STOLE MY TARDIS AND TOOK IT ON SAFARI TO AFRICA! YOU ARE FIVE-YEARS OLD, THAT IS NOT A TOY! SHE IS A LIVING BEING AND A MATRIARCH FOR ALL OF HER KIND!" He roared.

"Daddy, we didn't hurt Astrid…" Pete whined.

"She's bored, Daddy!" Desi wasn't at all affected by his temper.

"Astrid?! Bored!? What the devil do you mean by that, Destiny Rose!?" He glowered down at his daughter.

"Um…we found this pendant with this bluestone that looks like it has a universe inside it, and she talks in our minds when we hold it." Desi's hazel eyes pooled with tears. "She wasn't cross with us for wanting to see the animals in their natural habitat."

"Pendant? You found Patience's pendant?" He was ready to pull his hair out. Not only that, but memories thought long erased flashed in his mind.

"We found it in the wardrobe." Pete nodded.

"We were pretending to be like you and Mummy." Desi sniffled.

"Darling, they only wanted to be like you." Rose reached down to scoop Pete up into her arms.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Doc growled at his love.

"Darling, nothing happened. Romi brought them back with her Iris's override. She would never allow any harm to come to our kids. She kept them safe inside, so they were never in any danger." Rose replied serenely as she left their ship. "If anything she baby-sat for a few hours."

"We're sorry, Daddy." Desi whimpered up at her father and was scooped up into his arms. "We just wanted to see the kitties."

"I know you did, baby. But, you can't always get what you want." He cuddled her against his shoulder and soothingly rubbed her back. "The two of you have to learn patience." He carried her out of the ship.

"One of the magic acts has a big cat piece and our little ones had a chat with them." Rose told him.

"A chat you say." Things were now beginning to make sense.

"They were sad, Daddy." Desi nodded.

"We're they really. Why were they sad, baby?" He encouraged softly.

"Their habitat was tiny and they missed home." She sniffled.

"Destiny Rose, are there miniature cats and such inside my TARDIS?" His eyes widened in alarm.

"Her name is Astrid and we hadn't configured a solid-hologram yet. K-9 was with you and Uncle Jack. We were scouting for a proper place to release them." She shook her hallow of reddish gold curls. No.

_*Thank Rassilon for small miracles.* _The Doctor prayed for patience during the 'rescue the world' phase in their development.

"You missed the mark, angel. Tigers are not indigenous to Africa. Those tigers are jet-lagged from their flight. They are also well-taken care of and live in a wildlife sanctuary in America." Rose explained patiently to her daughter.

"Baby, they couldn't have survived in the wild, because they were raised in captivity." He nodded.

"Oh," Desi's eyes widened as big as saucers.

"Yes, sweetie, oh." He chuckled. "Next time, tell us if something is troubling you before you organize a campaign."

"Baby, if it makes you feel any better those tigers are safe and sound in a magically enhanced enclosure and not in cages like they were backstage." Rose reassured her.

"Nothing but the best for our honored guests and cages are so not five-star digs." Ron winked at them.

"No one gets mistreated on our watch." Luna nodded.

"Destiny Rose, I would like the pendant please." He sat down on a couch and settled her in his arms so she was looking at him.

"Mummy should have it. She and Astrid are same." Desi blinked solemnly up at him.

"Are they really? She told you that did she?" He sighed dramatically, as if his feelings had been badly hurt.

"Daddy, don't be sad. She still likes you lots and lots." Desi cuddled against his shoulder.

"Well, that's something anyway." He sulked mournfully.

"Oh, stop. You're being a big baby!" Rose sat down beside him shooting him an exasperated look. "Daddy's fine. He's just being a spoilsport, sweetie."

"He looks so sad."

"I know." Rose nodded.

"She was mine first." He grumbled.

"Yes, darling, I know, but the ring and pendant were lost and with it the only means that you had of really communicating with her. She holds a grudge and being silent for millennia is trying on a girls nerves. You see, when we can't chat with anyone we get rather ratty." Rose nodded in understanding.

"She thinks that you lost your ring on purpose, Daddy." Pete was nearly asleep in her arms.

"Mummy can keep it while you and Astrid make up. To her you're more like her many-great-grandchild than her owner." Desi set the pendant in her mother's palm.

"Thank you, sweetie, I'll keep it safe for your daddy. I promise." Rose smiled.

"First she and I need to chat."

The doors to the TARDIS slammed shut of their own accord.

"Darling, she seems to think otherwise." Rose giggled.

The stone in the pendant glowed.

"She's been in a snit for millennia, because I hurt her feelings, and I'm to sit by and let it continue. It wasn't my fault. Hell, I have very little recollection of the Hartnel Doctor." He sulked.

He stared at the unusual bluestone. "Patience was his wife and that was her pendant. There's a ring, it vanished during one of my regenerations. It was all I had left of that time. It was all taken away when I was reborn again. I didn't even remember Susan, my own granddaughter." He still couldn't believe that his kids had found the priceless family heirloom.

"If this one surfaced then other is bound to as well. This was meant to be worn by the wife of The Doctor, and that's me, man of my dreams. You'd look silly walking around wearing a ladies pendant." She looped the chain over her head and kissed his cheek.

"You two found that in the front wardrobe?" He was still in shock.

"No, daddy. We found it in another one by a big tub with pillars all around it." Pete blinked owlishly at him.

"The roman bath, but that's… How did you…" He was speechless.

"It's simple, Daddy. We used a map and then traversed around using Avalonian magic." Desi rolled her eyes at him.

"Map? Where the devil did you get a map of Astrid?!" Rose was the one to speak, while her husband was trying to stay sane.

"It's not really ours…" Pete yawned hugely. "It's Dani's."

"She has a map that tells about lots of places." Desi nodded.

"Well now that's quite a map. I'll have to borrow it sometime." The Doctor decided it best to just roll with the punches as they came.

"Sounds like our Dani, has tweaked one of our creations." Harry descended the staircase.

"Mione says that you'll have to settle with trial and error. We'll not have Dani put through that again."

"Put through what again?" The Doctor scowled. His personal crisis was gonna have to wait, if Dani had gone and gotten herself hurt again.

"Yes, what has she gone and done to herself now?" Rose bit down on her lip.

"Oh, you know our Dani. There's never a dull moment with her." Ron shrugged.

"This time it was more our fault than her own. She wasn't nearly ready yet." Luna frowned.

"Dani needed to learn how to fail in something and when to surrender." Harry countered.

"She learned that in spades. It was worth the loss of my classroom…" Draco agreed.

"She blew up the Potions Classroom?!" Rose gasped.

"More like shrank nearly every object in it to dollhouse size." Draco smirked.

"Dollhouse size? Did her potion explode?" The Doctor scowled.

"And then some, but it only affected material objects. None of the students were touched, not counting their clothing that is." Draco explained.

"She forgot to clear her mind and that affected her potion. She realized her mistake in time to make the impending disaster safe for the other students." Harry finished the account of what happened.

"It's no wonder that it wasn't far worse than it was. She's been pushed to the limit by her class load." Rose was the one scowling now.

"Perhaps, she's finally learned that it's okay to fail in something and know when it's time to surrender." The Doctor seemed better, even hopeful.

"She hated every second on it, but I believe she has learned that particular lesson. She nearly caused harm to others and that's taboo in her eyes." Harry nodded.

"She's wicked cool." Desi and Pete mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah, she's something all right. Let's get you up to our flat and tucked into your beds." Rose started to get up to her feet, but a wave of dizziness made her think otherwise. She was in her first trimester and this one gave her fainting spells and morning sickness. "Or I'll just relax here for a bit."

"Rose?" The Doctor eyed her worriedly, as did the others.

"Baby sister makes mummy feel funny." Desi said in her sleep.

"She's all woozy again." Peter echoed.

"Well, it's no wonder with all the work she's been putting into the Charity concert." Ginny joined them. "Baby's take most of our energy during their first months of creation, but that's to be expected."

"I'm calm and serene with this one, unlike Romi. Her emotions are off the charts." Rose closed her eyes to ward off her dizziness.

"She adores, Jack. It's the other males, especially Owen, which set her off." The Doctor chuckled.

"Him and that Martha Jones…Gods, could anyone be anymore annoying." Rose grumbled. "She's more of a trouble magnet than Gwen is. It's no wonder that these two did what they did to her. She treats them like toddlers."

"She sees them as being barely five, because that's how they act around most of Jack's colleagues. It was very naughty of them to spray all of her things with the scent that Terry loves." The Doctor's lips twitched, as he tried not to chuckle. Gods had that been funny.

"A barbecue chocolate scent…" Draco and Ron smirked.

"Wherever did they get that?" Luna smothered a giggle.

"Our big brothers most likely," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Not necessary. The two of them are just like their father, so they could have done it themselves." Rose sighed.

"And very much like their mother. It was fortunate that Terry didn't eat her. Jack's pet is fond of all of them, but still Martha isn't on his list of favorite humans."

"It took a while, but they're all finally settled for the night." Hermione walked into the Common Room from the seventh floor corridor. "Dani's finally happy again."

Her eyes zeroed in on the new arrivals. "You four are back early. Is Rose feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, just feeling a little light-headed. The kids wanted to come home, so here we are." Rose smiled weakly at her.

"They missed their cousins." The Doctor nodded.

"Ron and Luna can get them tucked in." Hermione eyed the two of them.

"Sure we will." Luna smiled.

Ron walked over and carefully took Peter from Rose. "He's really tuckered himself out."

Luna had Destiny in her arms. "So is Desi."

"I'm not far behind." Rose yawned sleepily.

"Let's get you tucked into bed, my love. Then I shall go see about the problem in the dungeons." He got to his feet and easily scooped her up into his arms.

"I'll take all the help that I can get." Draco answered from the couch where Ginny was soothingly rubbing his temples.

"Don't feel bad, Draco. It has managed to puzzle everyone. The First-grandparents, Aunt Celestra, Master Teacher, Uncle Albus, Grandpa Stephen, and Uncle Severus are all still as stumped as we are." Hermione sighed. "We're ages below them potions making wise. Our Dani has created an entirely new step in Potions making, one that no one ever thought possible. Granted, it would take a highly trained telepathic magic wielder to attempt such a step, but it's fascinating nonetheless."

"Well, I've never backed down from a challenge. We shall see if she's baffled me as well, after I see what she did." He continued up the staircase to his and Rose's flat.

"Well, if anything it'll be a humbling experience for him." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, we're all eating a slice of humble pie tonight." Draco groaned.

----------------------------------------------------------

The witching hour in Hospital wing

Dani was sitting up in bed finishing her class work. The work was actually enjoyable and she had no problem doing it. It was like a breath of fresh air for her overworked mind.

"Dani, you've been sleep deprived for weeks and you need sleep." Daph's pain potion was beginning to wear off and she felt like one giant ache. It was nothing like when she had woken up after the accident, but she was still too uncomfortable to sleep.

"I'm too charged to sleep. All of this is keeping my mind off the potions disaster of the century." Dani glanced over at her, seeing and sensing that her friend had woken up in pain. "Do you need me to go get Grams?"

"I moved wrong." Daph answered softly. "I'm used to sleeping on my side or my tummy. I really don't like sleeping on my back all that much."

"Yeah, I know all about that. Be honest you need some more pain potion don't you." Dani nodded her head in sympathy.

"I thought I heard someone up." Gene, not Lily, stepped in carrying a tray of potions with which to treat Daph.

"I can't sleep and Daph needs another dose of pain potion." Dani said softly.

"Chin up, sweetie. You created a challenge for those of us that haven't been challenge in years." She set the tray down on table beside the bed.

"No one is cross at you about it, so you shouldn't fret about it so much." Daph rolled her eyes at her.

"Have they fixed it yet?"

"No, but not to worry, one of them is bound to come up with a solution." Gene fed Daph the first of a dozen or so potions

"Rose and John are back, so he has also joined in the quest to solve this puzzling quandary."

"Uncle Jack must have given the all clear again." She didn't even wanna fathom the lecture she'd be getting in the morning from her Uncle Doc.

"Peter and Destiny were up to mischief again." Gene smiled at her niece.

"Oh goddess..." Dani saw a flash of the twins taking the TARDIS in her minds-eye. "Please tell me that they didn't boost Uncle Doc's pride and joy?"

Dani groaned when she nodded, "And they called me wild at their age."

:You should have kept that pendant.: Daph rolled her eyes at her. "I would say that they're getting there."

:It looked like a harmless piece of old jewelry. I had my mind on other things. Putting my new map through its paces, and enjoying my free day with you and DJ.: Dani had never been so glad that Daph was gifted with powers of the mind than she was now. "It wouldn't be so bad if the two of them weren't magically gifted Junior Time Lords."

"Time Lords are knowledgeable about everything; even Uncle Doc and Aunt Rose can wield magic. Neither of them really tested that theory until Merlin and Mab challenged them to try during Music is Magic 2010." DJ sat up in bed blinking sleepily at them. :I wonder what those two little imps wanted the food scenting spray that you got our Uncles to invent for. Yeah, it works great on the pups, but then again that's what its use was for.:

:Oh cripes! Terry! They wouldn't set him free would they?!: Dani's eyes widened alarm, as yet another scene flashed before her eyes. Terry, their Uncle's pet pterodactyl, was chasing one of his team members. _*If they had she was so gonna be toast.*_

She took a calming breath focusing on placing sound dampening spells around the others so no one else was awakened. "How did they manage to boost Uncle Doc's ship?"

"They used the Floo fireplace to get from the Pendragon foundation's offices in London to Torchwood. Then, as I was busy with Jack and the others, they proceeded to bait personal possessions belonging to an associate of his before releasing said prehistoric pet as a distraction." The Doctor growled softly from where he was standing barefooted a few paces from their beds. "They boosted my Astrid, taking her on an African Safari, while we dealt with 'Terry'."

Dani's expressive emerald eyes were as big as saucers as she gaped opened mouthed at him in horror.

"Unbeknownst to the two of them Romi and I had taken measures in case something of this nature ever occurred. She activated the override that she had installed in her TARDIS. Iris and my Astrid are the only ones of their type left. She was able to bring her and my wayward young back to Torchwood, where we were waiting for them. Rose had arrived worried out of her mind about them. She'd left them for two minutes and then had spent the better part of two hours searching the building for them, before coming to Torchwood to get me."

:He has that look in his eyes and if that isn't bad enough your chaotic brew must have shrunk his favorite sneakers.: DJ groaned, but then put the spotlight on something else. "Rena and Sami are excited about getting to see the animals next week, uh, maybe Desi and Pete didn't wanna wait."

"Curiosity can cause one to make rash decisions." Daph nodded sleepily. :Dani, it's not like we knew what they were plotting when we were watching the twins and exploring Astrid…Cripes he knows her true name! That pendant must have been an artifact or something!:

"Now you three talk out loud, it's rude to leave us out of your chat." Gene sat down in one of the chairs and gave each of them the look.

"I'm not angry with any of you about unknowingly helping my little monsters in their caper. Nor am I angry with Dani for the loss of my Sneakers, which by the way, happen to be tucked safely away in my pockets. I came up here to check on all of you and to make sure that Dani was able to sleep again." He straddled the chair beside Dani's bed.

"The _Finicky Pet spray_ was created for our pets' food when they're picky about eating dinner. We didn't know the pendant was valuable and Desi loves jewelry." Dani couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes. "My potions nightmare was bad enough, but knowing what Desi and Pete carried out makes me feel even worse."

"Yeah, we're sorry about that." Daph nodded.

"Or that we caused Aunt Rose or Aunt Romi any worry by not giving you the pendant when we found it that day." DJ added.

"It was one of my few tastes of freedom from homework. My map was working flawlessly it even showed me her true name." Dani sighed heavily.

"Ah yes, that wondrous creation of yours." He fished inside his robe pocket producing the item in question.

"Cripes…Daddy must be beyond peeved at me. Well, so much for me getting to play on Saturday." Dani felt like crying.

"No, he entrusted me with your map instead. It's quite a creation, your map. You fashioned it after the original, but added all the advantages of your mother's creation." He took out his wand and tapped the parchment with it and stated. "I solemnly swear to uphold the Marauder way."

The map unfolded itself and asked for the password in the traditional way.

_Oi there! Not so fast, let's not be to hasty, state the password or believe you me, sorry you will be._

Dani, DJ, and Daph stared at him. So he knew how to activate it, but he'd never guess the password.

"Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, Prince, Dragon, and Clyde." He stated clearly.

The three of them gasped. Was there nothing that he didn't know?!

The map greeted him.

_The New Marauders Map wishes you good hunting. Now who, where, or what do ya wanna see?_

"Astrid."

_Ah yes, I love a good challenge! _

The ink turned blue and the map itself expanded in size to cover most of her bed.

"By Rassilon, this is gonna come in handy."

"It puts the others to shame." Gene moved her chair beside The Doctor's to get a closer look. "Map one of unknown?"

"It's only been asked this once. The inside of Astrid is a tesseract, so it goes by sections." Dani explained.

"We found the pendant in section ten or it could've been twenty. We spent all day exploring her, while you were working in the main control room." DJ nodded.

"We were in the ancient Rome section and found it in a dusty forgotten wardrobe." Daph yawned sleepily.

"Show me section ten."

The map took a minute or two to comply and what it showed was not roman in nature, but nature itself.

"Is that a forest?" Gene gasped.

"No. It's more like what one would find in Ancient Babylon. It's gorgeous and there's an odd looking robot Gardner that tends to it." Dani explained.

"Hew is his name…he was created during 'the Others' time. Patience was fond of gardens, so he made her a special place inside Astrid." He shook is head as long forgotten memories flashed in his mind. "Let's just say that I'm one of a kind, the black sheep, the marauder of my race, and The Master was my arch foe."

"This is depressing you, so let's see section fifteen please." Dani hadn't expected him to go all dark and broody.

The map greeted its creator.

_Salutations! Mistress Dani. Your wish is my pleasure._

Two minutes later they were looking at the Egyptian section.

"We're getting closer. Try section twenty. We had to go through the Medieval, Greece, and Orient sections before that." DJ remembered.

"Earth has always been one surprise after the next. It's why I'm fond of it." He mused.

"Show me section twenty." Dani asked.

The map complied with her wishes and they were now looking at a section fashioned after ancient Rome.

"This is where we found the pendant." Dani pointed to the center of the map labeled P wardrobe.

"What does it do anyway?" DJ yawned.

"It links the wearer to Astrid, giving them the ability to communicate and have total control over her. The Master used a similar one to steal her once. You see his ship and mine are like sisters and so he was able to use his ring. The pendant that you found hasn't been seen in thousands of years." He explained.

"Really? She chats with me whenever I'm inside the TARDIS. She's been doing it since you and Rose first arrived." Dani confided to him.

"So I've heard from, my Rose. It appears that only females can link with her without the ring, because she blames me for everything." He sighed in frustration.

He tapped the map with his wand and said, "Mischief managed."

It shrank down then folded itself back up to pocket-size.

"No, that's not true; she's rather fond of you. Though, she does blame your other selves for everything else." Dani put all of her finished class work away and settled herself in bed. "You really do need to make amends."

"Yes, yes, I know and I plan to. We'll talk more in the morning about renewing our one-on-one sessions again." He tucked her in.

"Can we at least squeeze our mind therapy sessions in between Quidditch practice?" Dani blinked sleepily up at him.

"She's happy again." DJ mumbled in his sleep.

"Let her be happy…" Daph said in her sleep.

"Not to worry, Dani. You'll still be able to attend practice." He chuckled kissing the top of her head.

"Sweet dreams, kiddo." He made sure that she would sleep with a simple mental command.

"It's late and you need to sleep." Gene smiled brushing a kiss on her forehead.

"Oh…and Music is Magic. I'm soooo not ready…" She drifted off to a deep dreamless sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

Quidditch challenges

----------------------------------------------------------I do not claim any of Jo's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--------------------------------------------------

Cindra 2004-2009


	8. Quidditch Challenges

New Marauders Hogwarts

Year one

Chapter eight

Quidditch Challenges

----------------------------

Dani paced in front of her aunts and uncles in the Camelot wing's Common room. "I can't work on my bit for the concert when the dungeon is still under quarantine! It's my mess; they should let me fix it."

"Sweetie, it's gonna be okay. The Potions Classroom will eventually be set right again." Rory said soothingly.

"They just have to narrow down the cause of what's reactivating the potion." Dromi nodded.

"Serves them right, I say." Wills growled.

"Yeah, they knew that something like this was gonna happen. Now let them figure it out." Henry grumbled.

"I was the one that was being stubborn." Dani sat down on the play-rug beside her baby cousins. "I just know that it's something simple that's being missed. What do you two think is the problem?" She smiled at the two curious little girls playing with her long pigtails.

Mary blinked up at her with big hazel eyes and answered her in baby babble.

Beth was fascinated by the colorful ladybugs and dragonflies on Dani's jeans, t-shirt, and earrings. "Bug!" It was one of her new words.

"Yes, I know. I love ladybugs and dragonflies" Dani kissed her little palm. Then it hit her, it was so simple. "Lizzy, you're a genius! I can't believe that I didn't think of it until now!"

"Bugs!" Beth happily clapped her little hands.

"Yes, brilliant girl. Bugs. The answer to the problem is bugs!" Dani nodded. "Not like these on my t-shirt, but the creepy-crawly ones that inhabit the dungeon. They were bound to have been effected by my concoction and it would be nearly impossible to treat all of them with the counter potion or anything crawling around under the dungeon."

"This sounds like a classic Disney flick, only the main character in that shrunk the kids." Henry smirked.

"I'd pay top dollar to see Uncle Severus hanging from a contraption wearing an oversized magnify glass on his head." Wills chuckled.

"I very nearly did shrink half of my former classmates, but my instincts kicked in and I tweaked it just in time to prevent that horrible disaster." Dani couldn't help but giggle, as she stood with Beth in her arms. "Try… 'Sorry I shrunk your trolls'."

"Dream, get the holo-recorder. I wanna see their faces when our Dani solves what they all think to be the impossible." Rory grinned gleefully.

"They'll never live it down." Dromi grinned.

"I almost feel sorry for them." Wills reached for the recorder sitting on the end table.

"I don't. It's good for them to be humbled every decade or so." Henry reached down to scoop his baby girl into his arms.

"Yeah, but then even they need to fail at something once in a while." Dani winked at them.

-------------------------------------------------

"We've tried a dozen different solutions and still haven't solved the problem." Draco paced the Potions Classroom floor barefooted, because it was futile to wear shoes until the problem was solved.

"Then we keep trying until we get it right." Severus was spraying a new solution on one corner of the Classroom. "I should leave this to you, as it's your fault we have to do this to begin with."

"I only left the classroom for ten minutes…"

"You saw the signs and didn't have the sense to keep an eye on her." Severus was beyond peeved at him about that.

"She's like her mother when it comes to potions making…" Draco grumbled.

"Hermione was never that stressed out, even when she was using the Time Turner." Severus turned around to glare at him.

"Nor was Hermione sight challenged! You knew that she was having problems with her eyes and said nothing! It's fortunate that she decided to make the opposite potion that was on the board, because had she not then this situation would have been dire!"

"Yeah, Uncle Severus, I know that I screwed up! I feel like shit that I endangered my students and nearly got my niece seriously injured by allowing her to work things out herself!" Draco was nearly shouting at him.

"You weren't here that morning! You didn't see how miserable she looked and not even you have withstood the look that she gives when she's feeling cornered!"

"No! I would have put a stop to all of it and taken her into the office to chat while the other students worked on their potions!" Severus was furious with him for his serious lack of misjudgment.

"I had already called her up to me for a chat. Calling her into a closed session discussion in our office would have made her even worse than she was!" Draco said in his defense.

"Her wellbeing takes precedence over her feelings!"

"Don't give me that GRIFFSHIT, Uncle! You knew that this was gonna happen and didn't even give me any warning! This is just as much your fault as it is mine!!" Draco got right into his face.

The door to the Potions Classroom slowly creaked opened and the two men turned to glare murderously at the person who had dared broken the seal on the door.

"OUT OF BOUNDS MEANS KEEP OUT!!" They roared at the empty doorway.

"I know, but I figured out the missing piece to the puzzle. Since I'm the one that caused this mess, I should help fix it." Dani squeaked from under her Dad's invisibility cloak. She felt terrible that her Uncles were going to come to blows because her.

"Dani, we sealed off the dungeons for a reason! It's not safe for any of you to be down here right now! Taking your father's cloak only adds to the number of House Points that is going to be stripped from your house!" Draco stalked over to the doorway, reached down, and flipped the hood of the cloak off of her head.

"I wouldn't be down here if what I have to tell you wasn't worth risking my being able to play tomorrow, or risking losing enumerable House Points. I hate it that the two of you are stressed to the point of declaring a Wizarding Duel." Dani stared pleadingly up into his eyes.

"Young Lady, this had better be good! Starting with how you managed to bypass the wards sealing off this dungeon! You are looking at surpassing your parents' record of the most House Points lost by a student!" Severus fixed her the look that made students cower in their seats.

"I used The Room of Requirement to create a passageway to the dungeons and the door to the Classroom wasn't locked. I admit that I did borrow Daddy's cloak for a bit, but I didn't put it on until I heard the two of you roaring at each other." Dani answered truthfully.

"You're going about this all wrong. The counter potion isn't the answer, but treating the creepy-crawlies and critters roaming the dungeons is. They still have my potion on them, so anything that they come into contact with gets shrunk back to dollhouse size. It's just that simple."

"It can't be that simple…" Draco thought about her theory and his expression of why-the-hell-didn't-we think-of that was written across his flushed face. "Can it?"

"It would explain why everything has been randomly shrinking." Severus looked as flushed and perplexed as his nephew.

"My desk was near one of the floor drains and the potion splattered everywhere. Some of it was bound to have found its way down the drain." Dani nodded, trying her best to keep from giggling. Her Uncles faces looked so silly.

She could just barely make out her Uncle Wills muffled attempts to keep from laughing and giving himself away from where he was hiding under an invisibility cloak.

Draco's razor sharp hearing tuned in to Wills standing behind Dani. "It's not funny, big brother!!" He pulled out his wand and gave him a hotfoot.

"Oi! Bad form, little brother! I'm not wearing anything on my feet!" Wills, camera in hand, was now visibly hopping up and down in front of them.

"Serves you right for hiding and filming us!" Draco growled darkly. "It's not funny, Wills."

"It most certainly isn't funny." Severus glowered at him in disgust. "Assuming that her theory rings true, the insects and animals in question could easily find their way out of the dungeon causing chaos throughout the castle."

"We've got wards up to prevent that, but it means that we'll have to fumigate the dungeons. The cats have more than taken care of any rodent problem that the castle has, so we're most likely looking at dealing with insects." Draco raked his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Well, that's what I needed to tell you, so I'm gonna head back to the Common room to work on my bit for Sunday." Dani's feet were freezing and she didn't wanna press her luck with her uncles.

"Dani, you're still going to get twenty-five points taken off Gryffindor for being in an out-of-bounds area." Severus growled softly.

"Yeah, but that's better than what it could have been." Dani nodded. "I only came down here and broke the rules so that I could help fix my mess, before it got any worse."

"Look on the bright side, gents." Wills gave them that to think about. "If it had been any student other than our Dani that created this potion, you would have been searching for micro sized students."

"I'm well aware of that, William. Now the two of you need to go back to the Camelot wing while we focus on rectifying our problem here." Severus was already formulating a plan in his mind.

"We've got this, now that we know what we're dealing with." Draco nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------

Study hall in the Great Hall

DJ and the others breathed a sigh of relief when only twenty-five points were taken from their House's hourglass.

"Well, at least they didn't go mental and dock her as much as big brother, big sis, and Uncle Neville got during their first year." MJ shrugged.

"Yeah, well, let's just hope that she didn't blow getting to be Seeker for the game on Saturday." Liam frowned.

"Nah, if that happened then that would be nearly empty right now." Nate pointed at the hourglass.

"Yeah, they must be in better moods, cuz it's all quiet now." Matt nodded.

"I'm dying to know if she really solved what the best of the best of our world couldn't." Orry smirked.

"It makes sense that she be the one to solve it." Izzy rolled her eyes at them.

"Yeah, she was the one who created it." Jules wasn't the least bit surprised.

"It's really quite funny." Ally giggled.

"Yes, I'm surprised that they didn't think of it themselves." Mia was also highly amused.

"Well, they were focused on righting everything again, and not pursuing the cause of what's shrinking it all." DJ's eyes danced mischievously and he also was chuckling. "Dad's never gonna live this down."

"C'mon, you three, let us all in on what's so funny." MJ frowned.

"Yeah, what'd she do now?" Liam and Nate growled.

"Well?" Orry and Matt waited for one of them to say something.

"It's all about what's in the dungeon…" Ally was the first to start explaining.

"They were all focusing on the objects that had gotten shrunk and not the creatures that had gotten shrunk too." Mia added.

"They've been racking their brains tweaking the counter potions when it was the insects that were guilty of causing the stuff to shrink back again." DJ finished.

"And the one who gave Dani the idea was baby Lizzy when she pointed at Dani's t-shirt and said bug." Ally smirked.

"And Uncle Wills got it all on camera." Mia snickered.

"Is there something funny that I should know about?" Max walked over to their table.

"Um, no, Professor…" They eyed him innocently.

"Is all of your homework finished?" Max pinned them with a look.

"Yeah, I finished mine a while ago." Orry nodded.

"Yeah, I'm done." Matt said.

"Me too," Liam held up his finished essay as proof.

"So am I." MJ shrugged.

"I finished my homework, so I'm reading The Hobbit." Nate pointed to the book in front of him.

"We finished our homework, professor." Ally and Mia nodded.

"We were just discussing our potions essay." Jules and Izzy smiled serenely.

"We heard them roaring at each other and then obviously at someone else, so we're just curious…" DJ's retort trailed off when his Dad walked into the Great Hall and straight towards Max.

"Good news, Uncle Max." Draco was almost smiling. "We know what the problem is and are taking steps to fix it."

"That's fantastic news." Max sighed in relief, "What was the root of the problem?"

"The counter potion isn't the problem, but what the potion affected is. We could easily see and set right the material objects. However, it's impossible to see the insects or creatures that were also affected." Draco explained.

"It's so simple that all of us missed it completely." Max shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, it took little Beth to point out the solution to Dani." Draco chuckled. "Will's compares this to a classic Muggle Disney film."

"I can see why he thought that, it very nearly was." Max couldn't help, but chuckle. It was clear to him as to what the kids had been talking about. "How exactly did she bypass the wards that sealed off the dungeon?"

"She borrowed Harry's cloak, used The Room of Requirements to create a passage down to the dungeons, and then opened the door to the Potions Classroom." He answered Max. "Wills, also under a cloak, accompanied her and got mine and Uncle Severus' reactions on holo-recorder."

"Severus was feeling gracious to only dock her twenty-five points." Max was still undecided if he was going to add fifty to that number.

"She was ready to face both our wraths, but you know our Dani. She needed to fix her own mess." Draco smirked. "She was the mirror image of Hermione at her age, mannerisms and all."

"That's not too surprising, as she's very much her mother's daughter. That hourglass more than proves that. She's won back nearly all of the points the boys lost a few weeks ago." Max pointed to the three large hourglasses. "Wills was with her, she's completed all of her assignments with O level marks…"

"She wasn't willing to wait and considering the root of the problem, prevented a disaster of monumental proportions from spreading throughout the castle." DJ spoke up in her defense.

"Darien James, eavesdropping on what Dani is up to is not focusing on your studies." Draco narrowed his eyes down at his son.

"Yeah, Dad, I know." DJ sighed heavily. "But we've all finished with our homework and couldn't help but hear you and Uncle…I mean, Professor Snape roaring at each other."

"Yeah, he's right, big brother." MJ nodded. "The whole castle heard the two of you."

"Uncle…um, Professor Dumbledore had the doors open, so we couldn't help but hear you snarling at Dani." Izzy also spoke up.

"Then all of us turned our attention on our House's hourglass." Ally and Mia said as one.

"Yeah, we reckoned that it was gonna be empty again." Liam shrugged.

"We were relieved that only twenty-five were taken away." Nate glanced up at him.

"Then again she did solve your headache for ya." Matt smirked.

"It would've been like sour grapes for you to beyond punish her, but ya had ta take off some points or it screams family favoritism." Orry summed up.

"Boys, since you have all of this energy and free time and I need to get some air…You lot and me are gonna take the dogs and go for a run. Say to the Shrieking Manor and back." Draco had more devious ways of keeping them all in line.

The boys groaned in unison. It wasn't like they hadn't gone through their early morning exercise already.

"Girls, you can join Dani in the Family wing to work on your part in Sunday's festivities. Boys, you have ten minutes to go change and meet me in the Entrance Hall." He wasn't about to change his mind.

:Um, Uncle Max? Uncle Wills, and Uncle Henry are taking Beaky and Spirit for a ride, since Goldie is tending to baby Sunny…and I was gonna take Misty too.: Dani stood in the doorway dressed in her Hogwarts robes, easily concealing the riding clothes that she wore beneath them.

"It's Friday. Now seeing as their work is done, going outside to get some exercise with you is just what the boys need to keep out of trouble. The girls are the only ones that get to attend Sunday's festivities." Max focused on the majority of them before dealing with their leader. :Danielle, the only thing you are going to focus all of your boundless energy on is perfecting your part for Sunday's charity concert with the other girls.:

"We could still work them in as volunteers to assist us with our magic bits in our segment." Dani offered up a suggestion. She wasn't looking forward to being there without Daph and the boys.

"Yeah, Gramps, we know the answer to that. No fun period. Family tradition, or charity event be damned." Orry gathered up his stuff and shoved it into his satchel.

"Your younger cousins are sitting this one out too. Nice try, but your punishments stand there will be no Music is Magic funfest." Max remained firm with his decision.

"I don't know, Professor Dumbledore." Dani walked over to them. "I've always wanted to try my hand at sawing someone in half, then again there's always the zigzag illusion. I could easily turn my bit into a magic segment…" Dani wanted her part more magical and less musical.

"Sorry, kiddo. The boys are castle bound for the duration of term." Draco sympathized with her dilemma, but her fate was sealed.

"See ya later." MJ grabbed his stuff and bolted past her.

"Yeah, don't work too hard. Ya have a match tomorrow." Liam also chose to flee.

"We know it's gonna be an O level performance." Nate winked at Ally.

"You've never missed yet." Matt smiled at Mia.

"Yeah, and no worries, we really don't mind sitting this one out." Orry nodded.

"No offence, Dani. But even I'm not willing to be your willing assistant for that one." DJ left to join the others.

"Scare babies!" Dani taunted after them.

"No we wish to survive to be teens!" They growled back before exiting the Great Hall.

"As if I'd ever bungle it up that badly…" Dani sulked.

"Well, you did devastate the dungeons…" Mia countered softly.

"I was stressed out of my mind then, but I'm perfectly fine now."

"Daddy and Mummy wouldn't let you anyway." Ally smirked.

"Yeah, Mab forbid, that I try and actually have some fun with my magic." Dani muttered under her breath.

"On second thought, girls, you head on up to the family wing. Dani can join Draco and the boys for some afternoon exercise." Max didn't like her attitude and decided to adjust it.

"Well fine!" Dani glared defiantly at him. "See if I ever do anything for any of you ever again! No matter if it's my mess or not!"

All the students in the Hall stared openmouthed at her. No one ever mouthed off to the Headmaster.

"Twenty-five points off Gryffindor. Anymore lip and I'll make it fifty and you can forget about Quidditch for the rest of the school year." Max matched her glare, daring her to continue her snit.

"I'm sorry, sir. That was rude of me." Dani reined in her temper, giving him her best I'm sorry look. "I deserved to lose those points…and I'll win them back before end of first term."

"Apology accepted. Now go change for your run, then when you get back we can talk about how we can make magic fun in your life again." Max found himself hugged.

"I'm sorry. It just hasn't been a fun few months…"

:I know that, sweetie. And we all know that being around large crowds is not your idea of fun, but you'll grit your teeth and bare it so you won't disappoint the family.: Max hugged her back. "Yes, I know and we are going to talk all about it when you get back from your run."

Dani wrinkled her nose up at him. "Is it okay if I walk? Truth be told I don't really like to run unless I have too."

"Yeah, sweetie, you can walk." Max chuckled.

"Um, can we all come along?" Julie didn't feel like being cooped up in the castle.

"Yeah, can we?" Izzy chimed in.

"We wouldn't mind some air…" Ally added.

"Sunshine is good for us too." Mia smiled.

"Oh, very well, all of you can go out and enjoy the sunshine for a few hours." Max gave in to their pleading looks.

"Let's go, ladies." Draco motioned to the doorway and they all left the Hall.

---------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening at practice.

Nearly all the students were sitting in the stands curious to see Team Gryffindor go up against the legends of modern day Quidditch.

It was originally just gonna be team practice, but with the family all at Hogwarts for the weekend, practice turned into an exhibition match.

"This is brilliant." Willow smiled excitedly at her team. "It's just the challenge that we needed."

"Will, I'm not so sure that we're ready to go up against the 'Big Guns' just yet." Andy scrubbed at the back of his neck, covertly glancing over at Dani.

"You worry too much, Anderson. It's not like we're playing anyone ruthless." Willow rolled her eyes at him in exasperation.

"That's true and all, but it's not like they're gonna go easy on us either." Damon was also not anywhere near on board with playing this match.

"Like Mummy, Daddy, and our Uncles are gonna be able to concentrate, let alone block out worrying about us getting hurt." Dani smirked.

"There isn't much chance of that, seeing all of us has to wear all of this safety gear on our persons." Ally wrinkled her nose at the addition to their Quidditch gear.

They were all required to wear headgear now.

"The main thing to remember is that we just need to focus on our own game and block out everything else."

"Let's not forget that we also need to be aware of our surroundings too." Mia reminded them.

"I say we just try and have fun." Izzy winked at them. It was her turn up as Chaser. She and Julie had agreed to share their spot on the team.

"That's the spirit, Bell." Willow winked at her.

"Just remember to stay focused on the match and not on how many people are watching it." Damon knelt down beside Dani.

"Yes, yes, I know. I promise not to freeze up out there. I only get flustered during ginormous crowds of endless spectators during official royal gatherings in the Muggle World. I'm just fine dealing with situations here in our world." Dani hated that one of her few vices was known to more people than she would have liked.

"She'll be too busy catching the Snitch for her phobia of large crowds to kick in." Andy had all the confidence in the world in her Quidditch skills.

"It's been ages, aren't you guys ready yet?' Jules poked her head into the locker-room.

"Yeah, Jules, we're all set here." Willow nodded.

"Good. Because they've been warming up for like ten minutes now and are all in top form tonight."

"I hope we're at least somewhat of a challenge for them." Mia and Ally groaned.

"Or they don't go all paranoid about us getting as much as a bruise." Izzy rolled her eyes.

'It's not like we haven't played together back home on our pitch." Dani broom in hand headed for the doorway.

"Yeah, but the Bludgers were harmless foam."

"That's what we have Damon and Andy for. Now let's go make our family proud…" She stepped outside and the crowd went wild.

It was standing room only and her heart leaped into her throat.

"Cripes…What'd they do? Invite the whole bloomin realm…" She reluctantly waved and forced a weak smile.

"They just wanna see a legend in the making.'" Andy placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "No worries, kiddo. Keep your eyes on the Snitch and ignore all distractions around you."

"Just picture yourself inside a bubble and the only worry you have is catching the Snitch before he does." Damn had a hand on her other shoulder.

"Sean's gonna challenge you tonight, sweetie." Harry strode up to them.

"Daddy, I thought we were going up against…" Dani frowned up at her father in disappointment.

"Us. Yeah, I know. Truth be told we're on pins-and-needles as it is when you play. So, Bastion and the others, who are excellent players in their own rights, are gonna challenge you instead." Harry explained.

"Big brother, is Uncle Severus gonna referee the match?'' Izzy asked.

"That's right, baby sis." Harry set about checking their protective armor to make sure that they were fitted correctly.

"So it really is a match?" Ally chewed nervously on her lip.

"Of course it's a match, Ally. If it was just practice then Daddy wouldn't be so paranoid." Dani snorted.

"It's just a friendly match, so it'll be fine, Ally." Mia soothed.

"Yeah, our family members would never think of not playing a clean match." Izzy nodded agreeing.

"No, but Ravenclaw won't be showing us any mercy tomorrow. So we have to take this one just as seriously." Willow reminded them.

"Yeah, Will. We know how to keep our heads in the game." Andy was itching to play.

"Babe, it's all good. Now let's play." Damon gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Ally, if you can't handle the pressure now, then step down and give your spot to Jules. Because, this is nothing compared to what we're gonna be dealing with tomorrow." Dani didn't need their twin link to sense her fear and nervous tension.

"Angel-face, if you've changed your mind, no one is gonna fault you for it." Harry tilted her chin up with his finger so she was looking at him.

Ally's hazel eyes lit with temper. "I'm fine, Daddy. I would give up my place if I can't handle it, which Danielle I can!" Ally mounted her broom and shot up into the air.

"Ally, don't take it so seriously!" Izzy flew after her.

"She didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Mia went up to soothe her ruffled feathers.

"No. I just don't wish to see her laid up in Hospital Wing like Daph is." Dani sighed in defeat.

"She'll be fine. It's just setting in that she's gonna be playing an official match tomorrow." Damon took to the air.

"Brat here just challenged her. Ally, will be focused on proving her wrong." Andy was right behind him.

"Focus on the Snitch and leave Ally be." Willow ordered her before going to take her place in front of the goalpost.

"Have a good match and remember it's all in good fun!" Harry called up at Dani, as she shot up into the sky.

"Don't worry, Harry. They'll be fine." Jules smiled up at him.

"It's a parent thing, Jules." Harry picked her up and set her up on his shoulders and then vanished.

-------------------------------------

Sean winked at Dani. "Go easy on me, kiddo."

"Yeah right, Uncle Sean." Dani grinned at him. 'You're a pro, where as I'm still an amateur."

"You caught Harry's practice Snitch in five minutes and change. Amateur you are not."

"It was a lucky catch." She shrugged.

"We shall see, squirt. We're chasing a Quidditch league level Snitch for this match."

Sean felt honored that Harry thought him good enough to take his place and trusted him and the others to keep watch over his girls.

"Good. I love a challenge. After all, you were trained by Daddy and were recruited by a pro team." She adored all of her uncles and was happy to see the family together this weekend.

"I'm happy designing brooms for Triwizards Inc." He nodded watching the play around them.

"It's very important that ya be happy with whatever you choose to be. No matter if it means taking a few steps back to get a clearer view of things."

"Message received, Uncle Sean. Trust me. I've beyond learned that particular lesson."

Dani wondered if she was in for endless guidance from all of her family members this weekend.

"Look at it this was, kiddo. You provided the ultimate challenge for them and challenge is good for the soul."

"Well, I've had my fill of academic challenges, for at least for a while anyway." Dani scanned around for any sign of the Snitch.

"Aye, six years of intensive schooling deserves a gap year or two."

Satisfied that his talk had done some good, Sean shot off in search of the Snitch.

-------------------------------------------------

"Wicked cosmic goal, Ally!" Dani shouted at her sister as she zipped by.

"Thanks," Ally called back. (Chat times over, Dani. We're tied up ten goals each.)

(You mean lecture time and the Snitch is being a pain.) She sent back as she cruised the Stadium for a glimpse of the Snitch. "Ah-ha! There you are!"

It was directly across from the stadium and Sean had already spotted it.

"Wake up!" Damon flew up beside her to deflect the Bludger headed in her direction. "Focus on the match and less on daydreaming."

She felt her face redden in embarrassment, but ignored it.

"I'm just plotting my strategy. Looks like my best bet is straight across." She shot off towards her target.

"Cripes! I should have kept my mouth shut." Damon cringed as she set off pell-mell across the playing field.

-------------------------------------

"Mia, Ally, and Izzy are doing smashingly well." Luna beamed.

"Those three perform flawlessly together." Ginny agreed.

"Oh my stars! Dani decided to crosscut through the foray!" Hermione cried out in terror, as her daughter weaved and dodged anything in her path in her quest to reach the Snitch before Sean.

"She thinks before she acts, unlike Junior who just goes pell-mell after it." James grinned.

"Yeah, all our girls are naturals at the game.'' Sirius watched amazed as his niece weaved her way to the Snitch.

"Sean's isn't going easy on her either." Remus watched Sean easily maneuvering through the increasing difficulty of the energy rings.

"Sean's an old hand at this, but Dani's so much like Harry on a broom that it's bloomin scary." Draco smirked.

"Blimey! She got grazed that time!" Ron's eyes widened in alarm a Bludger just barely grazed Dani's leg.

Harry gritted his teeth, helpless to do anything but watch. "Anderson and Damon aren't up to snuff tonight."

"Sean hasn't been challenged in ages." Binky sighed, soothingly rubbing her swollen middle to soothe her daughter within. "None of them have. Our lives are just too hectic these days."

"She's completely focused on her target. Sean's gonna have a fight on his hands." The Doctor grinned proudly as Dani matched Sean's pace.

"Those two need more practice at batting away those pesky Bludgers." Rose scowled.

"It's not like they can help matters any. Bludgers have minds of their own. It's hit-and-miss trying to figure those nasty little buggers out." George shrugged.

"Yeah, we had enough practice at it." Fred smirked.

"The girls are spot on with their goals and Dani is on pace with Sean." Katie was beyond impressed with the family's next generation of flyers.

Mel buried her face against George's shoulder. "Oh! I can't look! The Snitch is being beyond brutal this evening!"

"Harry, do something! If this keeps up she's going to be badly injured!" Hermione cried out in panic, as the Snitch streaked across the playing field with Dani and Sean in hot-pursuit.

"It's gonna be fine, Mione." Harry pulled her into his arms. "We're just edgy is all."

"She takes far too many chances…" She whimpered shakily.

"Oi! Would ya fancy that! She's out paced Sean by four broom lengths!" Draco shouted in amazement.

"She's pulling away!" Ron was on his feet.

---------------------------------------

Dani flattened herself out on her broom increasing her speed. "Get back here you golden pain."

The Snitch shot straight to center field and then straight up into the air.

"Cripes! This is gonna be close." She shot after it seconds before the Chasers streaked by.

Sean swore ripely and wisely chose to take an alternate route to avoid a head-on collision with any of the other players. "She's as crazy as her Da on that bloody broom!"

"Shit! Damon, she's trying too outdo her old man!"

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know!" Damon batted away a Bludger from Ally.

"She's been grazed at least four times and not slowed down not once." Andy eyed the stands warily knowing, all too well, that he and Damon were gonna catch hell for that from Harry.

"It's not our fault that Dani takes too many bloody risks!" Damon shot back. "Or that the frickin Snitch is being a bloody pain in the arse tonight."

"MOVE! GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

The Snitch had changed course and nose-dived straight at the two teens.

Dani was inches away from it.

They shot off in opposite directions.

"Merlin's Beard, Danielle! It's only a bloomin practice match, not the bloody World Cup!" Damon shouted at her.

"Save your breath, mate. That one is hell-bent on catching the Snitch." Andy shot off to bat away a Bludger that was targeting Mia.

"Excuse me, kid. I've got a niece to catch!" Sean zipped past him at max speed.

"Not bloody likely, but you're welcome ta try!" Damon shot back.

The Snitch streaked under the stands, only to streak back out a yard or so in front of the goalposts.

The only problem with that was the Chasers were all bearing down on the goalposts where Dani had finally caught the elusive Snitch.

"Not good! Not good! Not good!" She yelped, her eyes wide as saucers, as her sisters barreled towards her.

"Don't just float there, girl! Dive!" Severus shouted at her before blowing his whistle signaling the end of the match.

The crowd was holding their breaths in suspense.

Dani zapped out of her panicked daze and pointed her broom down towards the pitch. "You were being a prat this evening." She growled down at the Snitch in her hand. "That's three times you've tried to put me in harms way."

She was never so happy to be back on solid ground. "No more professional grade Snitches for me. I wanna live to see second year."

Sean hovered above her." You okay, squirt."

She looked up at him. "Yeah, no thanks to this," She he held up the Snitch.

"Yeah, but it's meant to act that way so as to stop your Da from ending matches too quickly." Sean reached down and playfully tugged on her braid.

"Yeah, I know." Dani grumbled.

-------------------------------------------

"We won!" Ally squealed in delight, landing beside her.

"We held our own that's for sure." Izzy grinned.

"That was brilliant flying, Dani." Mia praised her flying skills.

"Fantastic job, you four!" Andy was next to land near Dani.

Followed by Damon and Willow.

"This is abso-bloody-lutely brilliant!" Willow crowed with delight hugging Damon. "Ravenclaw are shaking in their shoes about tomorrow's match!"

"We're beyond ready to reclaim our standing." Damon hugged her back.

"Ready! We scored twelve times against a team of league pros. We're gonna clip their wings tomorrow!" Andy basked in his first victory in years.

"It's not all good. I froze…" Dani was nowhere near all smiles about the match.

"You recovered that's what matters in the end." Sean tried to cheer her up.

_*Daddy never freezes like a deer in headlights.*_ Dani sulked as everyone celebrated around her.

"I'll do better tomorrow."

"What's the matter?" Ally arched a brow at her.

"Yes, Dani. You should be flying high right now." Mia gave her a hug.

"We were all brilliant against some of the best Quidditch players in our family and you're not all smiles because why?" Izzy asked gently.

"What's wrong?" You were brilliant against, Sean." Willow was the next to crowd her.

"Yeah, you were fantastic up there." Andy nodded in full agreement.

"The Snitch was being an arse. It happens. The main thing is that you stuck it out and didn't let it beat you." Damon knew all too well what was bothering her.

"I froze. Damon…" She grumbled as she took off her helmet. She dismounted from her broom and with a wave of her hand sent it off to the broom shed.

"Yeah, so what…it happens. No harm no foul." He shrugged his shoulders as if it wasn't that big of a deal.

"It was a fluke. Don't let it get to you. Okay." Andy grinned at her.

"You flew like your Da, kiddo. Hell, even I've had many a tense time during a match." Sean winked at her.

"So you weren't all O's. It's Quidditch, not a final exam." Her sisters and Izzy hugged her fiercely.

"You were flying at nearly max speed when you caught it, so you didn't freeze up there." Harry walked over to them with the rest of the family. He kissed the top of her head and went to pull her into his arms.

"It won't happen again. I'll do better next time…" Dani didn't believe any of it. She vanished before he could gather her close to cuddle her.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"And I thought Hermione was a perfectionist." Draco whistled under his breath.

"We're still working on that, but it's engrained in her." The Doctor sighed in frustration.

"She just needs to brood for a bit," Rose sighed.

"Well, she's never frozen up like that before and in her eyes that's a fatal flaw." Ginny sympathized with what her niece was going through.

"She didn't freeze at all. She was catching her bearings from flying ludicrously fast." James added his take to what had happened minutes before.

"There will be no more using that level of Snitch again! She could have been killed!" Hermione growled.

"Oh come on, Hermione. She flew brilliantly just like her Dad." Ron rolled his eyes at her.

"No, Ron. Hermione is right. From now on the kids will be using an amateur level of Snitch." Max sounded off his opinion on the matter.

"All of you did wonderful." Luna smiled at the others.

"Thanks, Aunt Luna." Ally and Mia smiled.

"We learned a lot." Izzy giggled when she was scooped up into her daddy's arms for a cuddle. "Daddy, did Uncle Colin record it for Mum and the others?"

"That he did, pumpkin." James kissed her nose. "You were brilliant up there."

"Well done all of you." Bastion walked over to them.

"Yes brilliant flying." Bree was all smiles.

"You're ready for your match tomorrow." Alan was really impressed.

"Ravenclaw doesn't stand a chance against you." Ami grinned.

"I'm so proud of all of you." Moria smiled.

"Where's the missing link?" Donavan looked around for Dani. "She was amazing, as were you all."

"She's beating herself up over that little pause after catching the Snitch." Sean pulled Binky against him for a kiss.

Their unborn baby girl put in her opinion with a kick, as she did summersaults in her mum's womb. "Brianna's jazzed after all of that excitement." He placed a hand on his wife's swollen middle.

"She'll be fine after she talks it out with Daph and DJ." Binky snuggled against him. "Nice flying, handsome. Our daughter's just happy that you're holding us."

"She's just had a rough time of it lately and this little glitch added to everything." Harry sighed in frustration.

"We'll get DJ to cheer her up, Daddy." Ally and Mia hugged him.

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

-------------------------------------------------------------------

I do not claim any of Jo's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--------------------------------------------------

Cindra 2004-2009


	9. Frustration

New Marauders Hogwarts

Year one

Chapter nine

----------------------------

Dani appeared in the Family Wing's kitchen focusing all of her frustrations on creating something gastronomically, out of this world, to gorge on. Chocolate Rocky Road Triple Fudge Ice Cream Torte topped generously with Chocolate sauce and strawberries.

Jamie and Rafe poked their heads into the kitchen, surprised to find that their big sis was the one causing the racket in the kitchen.

**(Do ya reckon she lost?)** Jamie frowned.

**(Na, not possible…)** Rafe risked stepping into the room.

**(Oi! Are ya nutters! Get back here! You know how she gets when she's all broody like this!)** Jamie grabbed his twin by the arm.

Dani was engrossed in creating her sweet and hadn't a clue that either of them were even there.

**(She's completely spaced. Besides, I wanna snack.)** Rafe shook off his brother's hold on his arm and proceeded to bravely venture over to the fridge for an apple.

Dani was adding the crowning touch, a generous helping of sliced strawberries to the top of her torte.

"Rafe, tell Jamie to quit skulking in the doorway or I won't share this with either of you." She growled, not bothering to as much as look at him.

"Victory celebration or Agony of Defeat?" Rafe plopped down on one of the stools in front of the kitchen island.

"Don't be daft, Rafe. Why it's victory of course," Jamie snorted, as he sat down on the stool beside him.

"Look, every match has its ups and downs. No victory ever comes without some kind of hardship, even when one is a natural at it." Dani set two plates loaded with generous slices of her creation, in front of the twins. "And this is how I deal with it."

'You caught the Snitch didn't you?" Rafe arched a brow at her.

"Yeah, did ya humiliate Dad?" Jamie paused in mid-bite.

"Yes, I caught the blasted piece of precious metal. No, Jamie. Dad gave that honor to Uncle Sean."

"Why'd he go and do that!?"

"Yeah, Uncle Sean's good, but hardly a challenge for you."

"Boys, that's enough!" Dani snarled darkly and the torches flared blindingly bright.

The twins gulped, eyeing her in wide-eyed fear.

"Uh, easy there, Big sis. No need to jinx us or nothin. No harm was meant…" They held their hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, you two…. The Snitch was being a pain tonight is all. I didn't mean to take it out on you." Dani sighed heavily.

_*Great! No really! Way to go, Dani! Scare the twins senseless!*_ She silently berated herself. She was losing it and that wasn't an option for her. She buried her face in her hands.

"No big, Dani. You're stressed out major. We get that…" Rafe got up to give his sis a hug.

"Yeah, Dani. We didn't wanna make you go mental or nothin." Jamie nodded, still eyeing her warily.

"Look, tonight's practice didn't go all that great. We were using one of dad's Snitches and it's a ruthless little pain in the butt to chase." Dani reluctantly filled them in on the rest.

"It's the Snitches fault not yours. So don't be all glum and growly about it." DJ, having watched the match after talking with the other girls, appeared in the kitchen to cheer up Dani.

"Though there are perks to your moods." He longingly eyed the treat on the island.

"I still froze after catching the blasted thing." Dani grumbled as she served up a piece for him.

"Caught your bearings, is what ya did. It just sucked that ya were right in front of the goal." DJ countered between bites of his treat.

"Dad never froze like I did out there tonight…."

"Dad never went against a Snitch like that either when he was just starting out on the team." Jamie got up to give her a hug.

"Yeah, it was a fluke. Tomorrow you'll be great." Rafe grinned.

"Thanks, boys." Dani prepared a tray for Daph. "I'm gonna go sit with Daph for a while." That said she vanished.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Man, she's really bummed about this…"

"Yeah, she's on the verge of quitting the team."

"Nah, she's not a quitter. Quidditch is one of her favorite things in the Universe. She's just venting." DJ shrugged.

"Go see for yourselves. It's playing in the Media Room. Anyone else, sans a handful of Seekers, would have never lasted five minutes chasing the Snitch tonight."

"All right! Choice snacks!" The boys bounded into the kitchen.

"Oi, where's Chef Dani?" MJ frowned.

"Yeah, everyone is all worried about her." Liam wasted no time serving himself up a slice of heavenly dessert.

"She was bloody brilliant tonight." Nate grinned.

"It got dicey there at the end, but then the Snitch was being a pain." Matt dug into his treat.

"She was going full steam before she caught it and lost her bearings because of her havin ta suddenly stop like she did." Orry gave his take on what they had just watched.

"Yeah, well, she thinks she froze up…"

"Yeah, and now she wants ta quit being the Seeker…"

"What?!" The boys cried out in panic at their statement and then eyed DJ for conformation that what they were saying was true or not.

"Yeah, she's beyond sulking over it. This sweet is her way of drowning her sorrows." DJ nodded solemnly.

"Well, then, you have to go talk some sense into her!" Liam ordered.

"She has Ravenclaw in a panic about tomorrow's match and Hufflepuff too." Orry grumbled.

"She's had a rough time of it and now this…." MJ had lost his appetite and so pushed his half-eaten torte away from him.

"She needs Quidditch. It keeps her grounded." Nate sighed.

"Nate's right. She's happiest when she gets to play Quidditch." Matt nodded in full agreement.

"I tried to talk her down, but she isn't having it." DJ set about cleaning up the mess in the kitchen, for tidy Chef Dani wasn't. "Ally and Mia sent me to cheer her up, so don't go askin them either."

"Perfect. Just bloomin' wonderful! So much for Uncle Doc's progress on convincing her that she doesn't have ta be prefect all the time!" MJ got up to pace the stone floor.

"Our Dani would never leave everyone hanging; it's just not in her to do that." Nate usually saw the brighter side of things and didn't like to dwell on the bad.

"Yeah, but she's never really had this much of a cruddy week either." Matt groaned.

"No…Nate's right. She'll rise to the challenge. She just needs to brood for a bit." Orry was also quite the optimist.

"Boys, this is not watching the little ones." Max growled from the doorway.

"We were, uh, just getting everyone a snack, Uncle Max." Liam was the first to say anything.

"Oh really, then why are all of you sitting around the kitchen island devouring it." Max narrowing his eyes at them folded his arms with displeasure.

"We were trying ta cheer up Dani…"

"DJ was sent on that particular errand and sans that sweet on the island…I see no Dani here." Max growled.

"Yeah, well, you see she kinda left."

"The little ones are getting tucked in and are in no need of a sugar rush that would have them up all night. I'll finish clean up in here. You go back to your Common Room and no detours to Hospital Wing." Max ordered the boys and they all raced passed him out the door.

"Night, Uncle Max!"

"Night, Grandpa!"

"Goodnight, Boys."

-----------------------------------------------

Hospital Wing

"Grams, is it okay if I sit with Daph for a bit? I've brought a treat for her." Dani asked softly from the doorway.

Lily held out her hand to her miserable granddaughter. "Come here, baby. It can't be that bad."

"I don't know how it can be any worse." Dani sniffled miserably, as she walked over to her Gram's desk, setting the tray on it.

"Come now, sweetie. You're being much too hard on yourself." Lily crooned soothingly, pulling her into her arms for a cuddle. "You have to learn that achieving perfection in everything is impossible."

"I know that, Grams. But…it's just soooo hard to not be in control…!" She sobbed miserably against her shoulder.

"How is reacting naturally to a situation not being in control?" Lily kissed the top of her head.

"Grams, I'm a Seeker. It's taboo to freeze up while playing a match. That's how one ends up here laid up in Hospital Wing."

"You flew like the devil was on your heels all through the match. Taking risks that even Sean chose not to, just so you could capture it first. Keeping track of where you were at all times, until you finally achieved your goal. Only then did you, after flying at ungodly speeds for the better part of the match, react accordingly to the situation bearing down on you. You didn't freeze, Dani. Fear causes the mind to temporarily paralyze an individual, before instinct kicks in and you get out of harms way." Lily rocked her in her arms.

"Daddy never freezes ever."

"Dani, he's frozen up loads of times and even wrote about it in his memoirs." Daph yawned sleepily. "The trick is to snap out of it quickly, which you did, or else you'd be here getting patched up again."

"Listen to Daphne, kiddo. I've had my share of hair-raising, scared out of my mind, frozen to the floor moments." Harry stepped out of the shadows.

"In battle, yeah, but never when playing Quidditch." Dani sniffled.

"Yes, in Quidditch too. I'm just very good at hiding it." He sat down in the chair next to his mother.

"You're just trying to cheer me up." Dani pouted not believing for a minute that her dad was never anything but all O's on a broom.

"I can give you examples. Second year when Dobby tampered with the Bludger. Third year when the Dementors showed up during a god-awful thunderstorm, I damn near got myself killed…You bet your life I froze…it has nothing to do with failure and everything to do with your body's reaction to a dangerous situation." Harry tried to get her to see reason.

"I just don't wanna bungle everything tomorrow against Ravenclaw…."

"Sweetie, you won't. If anything they'll have to postpone releasing the Snitch or else it's gonna be a very quick match." Harry gently wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"Daddy, you're just being biased. As it is I'm not so sure if my focus is gonna be back or not." Dani sighed miserably.

"Well then, we shall just have to get you back in focus again." Harry scooped her up into his arms and the two of them vanished.

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

------------------------------------------------

I do not claim any of Jo's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--------------------------------------------------

Cindra 2004-2009


	10. One on One

New Marauders Hogwarts

Year one

Chapter ten- One-on-one

By Cindra

A/N: It's been a while and it is a short one, but here you go.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Dani found herself standing in the middle of the pitch.

"Daddy, this is the last place that I wish to be right now."

"Yes, I know that, Danielle. It's exactly the reason why we're standing here right now." Harry opened up the Quidditch chest at his feet.

"We're going to do what exactly?" Dani narrowed her eyes.

"Well, it's obvious that you're broom shy now and the best all fire remedy cure-all for that is a little intensive one-on-one broom flying instruction from your old man." Harry mentally called their brooms to his side, but not before making certain that his baby girl was fully protected from head to toe.

"Daddy! I am not afraid of my broom, so can we go back now?" She was so not amused that her Dad had called her yellow.

"There isn't anything to be ashamed of, sweetie. You got a right good scare tonight; it's only natural for you to want to avoid what terrified you." Harry took the Snitch out of the case and set it free.

"I am not terrified of my broom!"

"Sorry, my mistake, angel face. It was the Snitch that caused all of the ruckus." Harry nodded solemnly.

"No! Not the Snitch either!" She glared up at him.

"Is that so?" Harry arched a brow at her.

"Yeah, Dad, it's the cold hard truth." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Well then prove it to me right now or I change my mind and it's no Quidditch. There is no way, in Merlin's name, that I'll risk your life on the chance that you're lying to me just to save face." Harry pointed to the broom hovering next to her side.

"Fine!! Father!! If it gets you to ease off then I will!" She mounted her broom and shot off into the night sky.

"Not that us being in the uber pitch-black Pitch is gonna prove anything!"

The stadium, as if being insulted was now lit up like a beacon from the hundred or so torches spread out all over the stadium.

The sudden illumination was enough to startle her, and would have unseated her from her broom had it not been for the anti-fall charm or her father's gentle hold on her waist.

"So far I am far from convinced." Harry said gravely.

"Let go, Daddy. I wasn't ready for the suddenly blindingly bright lights." Dani growled.

"Change of plans...I want you to shadow me until I feel that you are steady enough to chase after the Snitch."

"But...but...that's baby stuff...."

"That was not a request."

"But...I'm fine!"

"What happened just now says otherwise."

"It was the bloomin torches lighting up that startled me!"

"My rules or no Quidditch...no broom."

"Very well, father. But this is a bloody waste of time."

"Humor me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four hours later....

Harry put his daughter through grueling flying drills until she was able to handle any situation on her broom at any speed.

"Enough! The two of you have been at this going on four hours! It is midnight! Dani should have been in bed hours ago!" Hermione stood with her hands planted on her hips glaring up at the two of them.

"Mummy!? Boy, dad, she sure looks steamed at you...I thought that you cleared this with her first."

"She's fine, Hermione. We'll be down in a bit." Harry called down to his furious wife.

"Now! Harry James!! You will both get down here this instant!" Hermione was borderline furious with him.

"Dad...She's in the mood to jinx you until there's no tomorrow. So maybe we should just call it a night. I'm in top form again, so mission accomplished." Dani worried her bottom lip with her teeth.

"She got a little shaken up watching you this evening, so she's still pretty much in full lioness protecting her young mode." Harry sighed.

:I mean it, Harry James Merlin! We had an agreement about this and you broke it!: Hermione snarled in his head.

:Mum, don't be so cross with Daddy. He helped me get myself centered again and now I feel loads better about the match tomorrow.: Dani tried to mediate a truce between her parents.

"Be right down, Mum."

:Spending time with our daughter when she needs my guidance is not breaking any promise, Hermione Ann Diana.: Harry was sorry that he'd lost track of time, but that was the only thing he was sorry about.

"Tomorrow is Saturday. She's not breaking curfew if she's with me. The match is at one, so she has plenty of time to rest up for it." He landed on the Pitch next to his daughter and furious wife.

"See. I'm fine. Nary a scratch or bruise to be found." Dani took off her helmet and smiled up at her mother.

Hermione wasn't even close to being appeased. She was glaring murderously at Harry and he was staring coolly at her.

"Sweetie, go put the gear away. Your mum and I will be along in a minute." Harry bent to kiss the top of her head.

"Um, sure if the two of you are gonna be okay while I'm gone." Dani hated that they were gonna row over nothing, since her father had done nothing wrong by helping her overcome her fear.

"It's okay, angel. Promise." Harry tweaked her nose.

"Run along, Dani. We'll meet you on the path in a minute." Hermione gave her the look.

"Five minutes tops and no jinxing, Mummy, it's bad form." She reluctantly did as she was told but first added this to the mix.

"I know that I frightened you, Mum. I'm sorry if it's got your back up about my playing as Seeker. But this has been my dream since forever. Daddy didn't force me to do anything. I needed his guidance and since the match was tomorrow now was it. No offence, but coddling was the last thing I needed. Fear mucks up the mind, facing ones fear clears away the mess that it caused and makes one stronger and better for it. Sort of like practice makes perfect...I suppose. Well, see you in five." She shut the case just as the Snitch whizzed by her nose.

"You two, play nice! I'll be back in a blink!" She shot off after the Snitch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You both vanished from the castle. I was worried..." Hermione felt her temper melting away.

"I know that, angel mine. I'm sorry about that, but you should have trusted me enough not to jump to conclusions like that. She felt as if she had let me down. I had to show her that she was wrong." Harry pulled her into his arms.

"She's worse than I ever was about achieving perfection..." Hermione sighed deeply.

"Hermione, she's a blending of the two of us...flaws and all and thinking about it will only give you a colossal migraine." Harry set his chin on top of her head and said a silent prayer for patience in surviving any other obstacles ahead.

"Most of her problem is that her mind wanders off and her concentration gets blown because she's dreading Music is Magic on Sunday."

"Well, why don't you and Dani perform a father-daughter magical routine?" She suggested.

"The girls might take offense to it...."

"They've been practicing on and off for weeks without Dani, so it shouldn't be a trial for them. Dani's only had less than a full day to practice with them, so is it fair to her as well?"

"When you put it that way, not really no, but still Ally and Mia..."

"Will be fine with it. They'll do anything to make her smile again." She smiled up at her daughter who was now hovering above the two of them.

"You'll do gloriously today in your first match, darling girl."

"Thanks, Mum...You and Daddy better now?"

"Never better, baby…"

"Yep, we're all set. So let's all pack it up and head back to the castle." Harry winked up at her.

"Now what's up?" Dani sensing something else was a foot frowned as she landed beside them.

"Nothing for you to worry your little head about… We were discussing Sunday's festivities." Harry sent the brooms back to the broom closet.

"More like nightmare…" Dani muttered under her breath as she secured the Snitch back in the trunk before closing it tight.

"So I've been told. How could we make it less of a trial for you?" Hermione said seriously as they started up the path.

"I'm doomed by my own accord. My humiliation on LIVE Telly will be a lesson that I shall never ever forget." Dani sighed miserably.

"Oh and why is that, angel face?" Harry tried his best to keep from chuckling; she just looked so miserably doomed.

"I focused my all on academics and completely blew off everything else. Now it's time to pay the piper for neglecting an official duty as well as honored family tradition." She sighed dramatically throwing her hands up in defeat.

"I've only had a day…if that to practice this beyond extravagant to do that they've all been practicing for absolutely ages…" Dani moaned.

"That would pose a problem for you on Sunday…" Hermione nodded.

"Oh you have no idea…"

"Well…what if you and I surprise everyone by doing a magical performance of our own. Would that help matters any?" Harry suggested his tone that of utter seriousness.

Dani launched herself into his arms. "Oh, Daddy…would you really!!"

"Yes, sweetie, in fact it was your mother's idea to begin with." Harry set her up on to his shoulders.

"Oh, Mummy! You've saved my life!" Dani exclaimed in happy relief.

"Yes, well, I don't believe it was that dire, but you are very welcome, sweetie." Hermione smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

------------------------------------------------

I do not claim any of Jo's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--------------------------------------------------

Cindra 2004-2009


	11. No Respect

New Marauders Hogwarts

Year one

Chapter Eleven- No Respect

By Cindra

A/N: It's been a while my ancient Gateway burned out its vid card so it took time to hunt down another one , so happy reading….

* * *

Gryffindor was experiencing there first Quidditch victory after trouncing Ravenclaw 350 to 10. Their only goal had been out of pity before Dani had caught the Snitch.

"Were the other former players really that skilled or were Ravenclaw's previous cup victories won using ill-gotten means?" Dani looked up at Andy and everyone partying in front of her.

"Why analyze when you can bask in all the glory." Anderson reached down to nab the parchment she was working on.

"Anderson, I've got more urgent matters to focus on than gloating. Music is Magic is tomorrow." She glared at him.

"What happened to you doing that bit with the other girls?" His eyebrows rose as he scanned the parchment. "You and Harry…?"

"So what's wrong with me performing magic with my Dad?" She snapped at him. Her eyes blazed with simmering temper.

"Nothin…it just took me by surprise is all." He wisely handed her back the parchment.

"What took you by surprise?" Ashley Wood asked eyeing her boyfriend curiously.

"I'm performing magic with just me and Daddy tomorrow and Andy thinks I can't do it." Dani bristled.

"You and Harry?" Ash said bewildered.

"Not you as well…" She snorted rolling her eyes.

"Well, it's just that you have such an, um…" Ash bit down on her lip. "Competitive streak at practically anything that you set your mind to."

"I know how to act around Muggles." Dani's eyes narrowed to slits. "I'm not gonna out our world."

"Look, no one is sayin ya will." Andy chose a soothing tactic.

"Will what?" Willow all smiles set a Butterbeer in Dani's hand. "No melancholy brooding allowed. You were brilliant Dani girl. Abso-bloody-lutely brilliant."

"Thanks, Willow." Dani set the bottle down on an end table. "It's nice to know you've got confidence in me."

"Why wouldn't anyone after the match you played today." Willow frowned at Andy and Ash. "What's going on? Did you put her in this dark mood?"

"Music is Magic is tomorrow."

"So, its every bloomin Allhallows Eve weekend. We all get a field trip to London…" She narrowed her eyes planting her hands on her hips. "Start talking!"

"Oh for Merlin's sake! I'm gonna do magic with Daddy and they think it's a horrific idea!" She snarled darkly. "Like I'd out our world to the Muggles! I'm not a rank armature! I can out wield anyone in this common room with my eyes closed!"

Lightning split the clear blue sky and thunder rocked the castle.

All jubilation ceased in the Common Room.

"You and Daddy in a magic exhibition." Mia and Ally's eyes widened as big as saucers.

"Like a duel or something?" MJ frowned.

"A who is better than who skit?" Izzy bit down on her lip.

"Or are you gonna be his, uh, assistant like in those Muggle shows?" Liam asked hoping he was right.

"For that I should turn you into a flobberworm or worse!" Dani's eyes blazed and the torches flared blindingly bright in the Common Room.

(Nice going you moron!) Jules boxed her brother's ears. "It's just as innocent guess. He didn't mean anything by it."

"It seems to be the safer avenue to take rather than a dueling contest of magic." Nate braved Dani's wrath. "You would want to mimic everything including his Patronus."

"Please, that's easy." Dani jumped to her feet, took out her wand, calmed her mind, focused, and in moments a majestic phoenix flew around the Common Room.

The students all broke out in applause.

"Crikey! Let's hope she hasn't gone and achieved animagus status as well…" Orry goggled at her in awe.

"Yeah…or schools gonna bore her to tears." Matt muttered under his breath.

"Uncle Harry would be in major hot oil with Aunt Hermione…" DJ narrowed his eyes at her in betrayal.

Dani spied DJ standing on the boys stairway. She could feel his hurt and angry emotions and they cut her like knives.

He'd had no clue that she could perform a patronus and was hurt to find out this way. :Well, have you? I mean, you've hid this from me…your best mate! Did you think that I would tell the others!! That I couldn't keep it between us!?:

She closed her eyes in frustration swearing in ancient tongue for three minutes straight. Trying to rein in her temper enough to sooth DJ's ruffled fur. :I focused on that while I was laid up forever. It kept me sane and gave me a focus on regaining my magic again! Then I was swamped out of my mind by class and I forgot to fill you in on my achievement! I haven't had time to sit and focus on anything besides class work let alone my animal spirit that's if I even have one or not! So, no, Darien James, I was not purposely keeping you in the dark nor do I not trust you as my Secret Keeper!:

Her eyes were the first to change more almond in shape.

Those who were aware of the signs hastily backed away.

Other students never having seen someone transform into an animagus form stared at her in awe.

Where Dani had stood now was a sleek, regal, juvenile snow-white tiger with piercing emerald green eyes.

"Now you've gone and done it!" Nate glowered at Orry.

"Me! You're the one that challenged her to perform a patronus!" Orry hissed back never taking his eyes off the very pissed off tigress pacing only a foot or two in front of them.

(Mummy and Daddy are gonna go mental!) Ally worried her lower lip with her teeth.

(Worry about that later! We goaded her into this! This is all our fault!) Mia snapped at her all the while focused on the tigress in front of them.

"She can change back, right?" Andy gulped when the tigress bared her teeth at him.

"No you dumbass! She's in a temper!" Ashley boxed his ears.

"Um, Dani, we're sorry…no harm no foul. Okay…" Willow tried a soothing tactic.

She narrowed piercing emerald eyes and let out a roar.

That sent all the students, not related to her, scurrying in all directions. Out the Fat Lady's portrait or bolting for the stairs and the safety of their dormitories.

"Well, that went well." Jules rolled her eyes.

"She can't help it, besides she wouldn't hurt anyone." Izzy growled.

"DJ, Don't just stand there gaping!" MJ hissed at him. "She'll listen to you more than one of us."

"Yeah, see if you can get her to calm down." Liam hissed.

DJ felt guilty as hell. This was all his doing and he wasn't entirely sure that she'd listen to him. "Dani, we're all really sorry…" He took a tentative step towards her.

She stopped prowling the Common Room to pin him with a fierce glare then bared her razor sharp teeth at him.

"All right. I'm sorry for snarling at you about your achievement and then upsetting you enough to…"

The portrait door opened and Damon stepped through it.

"Holy hell! Which one of you cheesed her off this time?! She was on a Quidditch high and now this!?" He glowered accusingly at them, not the least bit surprised at her being an animagus.

Dani flattened her ears at Damon, not wishing to hear his take on her impulsive magic, she streaked past him out the door into the corridor.

"Goodness me! The little princess has gone and done it again and like her mother no less! It's no wonder that they all bolted through the doorway like the devil was on their heels!" The Fat Lady exclaimed in surprise, but not fright as she watched her disappear around the corner.

"Dani!" Ally, Mia, Izzy, and Jules raced after her.

The boys were barred by the Portrait closing off the doorway.

* * *

"You've done enough damage. Stay here!" Damon snarled darkly.

"But!!"

"Stay put! You're housebound for the duration of term! We'll handle Dani. Let's go, Andy."

"It's partially our fault that she's in a mood. We overreacted to her latest brainstorm." Willow eyed him warily.

"She's doing a major bit with her Dad tomorrow and…" Ash sighed heavily.

"We blew it! Ok! All of us blew it and now it's all gone to shit!!" Anderson threw himself face down on the couch. "Harry is gonna and Hermione…" He muttered into the pillows.

"Anderson Marcus Edwards! What the hell have you gone and done now?!" Carrie snarled at her twin from the girls stairway.

She'd been contently reading up in her dorm room when her roommates rushed in babbling about big cats. Dani in a mood and the like. She stalked over to glare down at him.

"Oi! It wasn't totally my fault! Yeah, I might've started it…but everyone else agreed with me!" He rolled over onto his back to glower up at his twin.

"Well, she did conjure a corporeal patronus like it was nothing and in a ratty mood no less!" Orry grumbled in his defense.

"This is my fault! None of you caused any of it." DJ snarled darkly all of their bickering was ruining his focus on keeping tabs on Dani.

"But that doesn't make any sense! All ya said was that big brother and Hermione would be steamed." MJ paced in front of him.

"We're linked, all right! Dani and I are each others Secret Keepers and it smarted that she kept mastering the patronus from me. So I snarled at her, using our link, about being an animagus and keeping that from me too!"

"Linked!!? Like in our parents linked?!" The boys stared gobsmacked at him in shock.

"Oh, get over it! Dani's my priority! She needs me! I let her down and it's not gonna happen again!" He vanished is a flashed of blinding azure light.

* * *

"Nate, Matt, you both share a bond with Ally and Mia. MJ, you like Daph and have since you both met. Liam you like Tabby. Orry fancies Izzy. DJ and Dani are no different from any of you." Carrie shook her head at them in disgust.

"We're not ready for anything serious yet. We're eleven!" MJ stared down at his trainers.

"Not only that, but Uncle Harry is scary powerful." Matt frowned.

"Friendship is fine with all of us until we're able to handle the next stage." Nate growled.

"Look, I'll admit that I share a bond with Bells. MJ had one with Daph. Nate and Matt with Ally and Mia. And Liam with Tabby…" Orry paced in front of them.

"But friends is fine until fifth year…" Liam raked his fingers through his jet-black hair in frustration.

"Enough! Carrie can analyze all of you later! Dani is prowling around the castle in a snit because you morons have no confidence in her ability to rein in her highly impulsive nature!" Damon all but roared at all of them and all taking ceased.

"You are so lucky that most of the family, Harry and Hermione included, are all off on a Hogsmeade outing with the little ones or you'd have all been doomed!" Carrie continued rant at them.

"It's obvious that Damon and I are the only ones competent enough to deal with your blunder. The rest of you stay put!"

"Pray that she doesn't make it outside and that we find her before they all return, if not just imagine the doom that awaits you." Damon growled darkly at them all before he and Carrie left to go see about tracking down Dani.

* * *

Tigress Dani wasn't in the mood to be caught. It didn't help matters that she knew every shortcut in the castle, so the only thing that anyone had to go by was the Wizarding Portrait grapevine. The castle was a buzz about the tigress on the prowl.

"She's blocking us out! We'll never catch up to her at this rate!" Ally felt like pulling her hair out.

"She's avoiding all the obvious places, for all we know she's made it outside already." Mia frowned.

"Who says she's still a tigress. She's just like big brother, so the sky's-the-limit animal wise." Izzy threw her hands up in frustration.

"She's in a temper and not thinking clearly, so I hope one form is her limit today." Jules said hopefully.

"Wallace and the other cretins are all having lunch. If she's in a mood she'd take out her fury on them." Ally's eyes danced wickedly.

"Can you just imagine the looks of sheer terror on their faces." Mia giggled at the thought.

"Or the screams of girlish terror." Izzy grinned wickedly.

"Girls, we have to focus. We've got an hour tops, may be less before everyone comes home from Hogsmeade." Jules eyed her watch.

"Or less if Daddy senses something is off."

"No, she's most likely blocking everyone…"

"Daddy won't like that…"

"Mum will figure it out first because Annie will call the alarm." Mia groaned.

Jules opened the door to the Entryway corridor and they were rewarded by several pairs of Girlish screams echoing from there. "I think we've found her."

"Could they be anymore pathetic." Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Oh, my…" Mia and Ally were the first to spy their sister.

Dani had the three terrified boys backed up against the massive front doors.

"Get away from us!" Edgar shrieked as he desperately tried to open the doors.

"This has to be her fault! She let loose this beast! I know it! That freakish brat is a menace!" Wallace was using his robes as a whip to keep the tigress away.

The tigress menacingly shredded it with two swipes of her razor sharp claws. Then bared her razor sharp teeth at them. "Shut it, Wallace! I wanna live!" Adrian hissed.

"Well, well, lads, what've ya gone and done now." Kreacher finally came to see what their problem was.

"She did this not us! We're gonna be eaten by a wild beast because she's a freak of nature!" Wallace glowered at Kreacher.

"We just wanna live!" Edgar wailed in terror. "Please get it away!"

The door was ajar now.

"Lad, calling names and opening your trap only gets ya in it deeper than ya were." Kreacher stood fearlessly beside the tigress and soothingly reached out to stroke her back.

"Easy, Lass. Those three are more than anyone or thing can stomach. A bellyache for certain if ya do. Whatever has ya in a snit ain't worth enduring that vile fate."

She backed away enough for them to bolt free, but not before letting out a roar that sent them screaming back into the Great Hall.

"Dani, we're sorry!" The girls raced down the stairs.

"Sorry is it?" Kreacher shot them a look. "You set her off? Because why?"

Tigress Dani flattened her ears, shot them a dark look, and easily managed to hit the door enough to achieve freedom.

"NO!!!" DJ appeared in time to see her bolt out the doors.

"Master DJ you are…"

"Don't care, Kreacher. I caused this. I'm gonna fix this." He dared him to stop him with blazing chromatic eyes. 

"You dared her to become an animagus? Are you daft?!"

"I overreacted and the rest is a mess! She's not in control because of her emotional state!" DJ vanished.

"Look, we all panicked about her and Daddy doing a magic bit together…" Ally paced in front of him.

"It went dodgy. She got ratty about it…" Mia was worried sick that she was nearly in tears.

"She showed us her patronus…" Izzy continued.

"It floored all of us… then DJ saw it….she hadn't told him…" Jules was ready to go get their parents.

"Please, tell me that she didn't…" Damon raced down the stairs with Carrie on his heels.

"She most likely went in search of her parents. They hold the key to her being herself again." Carrie frowned.

"DJ will find her first."

"DJ's on a major guilt trip."

"Don't just talk! Go and search for her!" Kreacher growled. "It'll look better for ya in Master Harry and Mistress Hermione's eyes if you're seen lookin for her."

"Carrie, you take Ally and Mia and search the east grounds. I'll take Bells and Jules and take the west. We'll meet in a half hour at the Griffs barn." Damon formed a plan.

"Good plan. If we find her then we'll signal one another with a flare." Carrie nodded and they all headed out the doors.

* * *

Darius stepped out of the Great Hall. "Here, Kreacher, you win the betting pool. Animagus and at eleven and two months no less. Does she need me or are they good?" He handed him a fat coin pouch. Then stared over at the doors.

"Ya can see from the scare baby rotters that her control be as good as her Da and Ma."

"Perhaps, but her emotions cloud her ability to change back to her true form." Darius frowned in concern.

"Harrumph…we're all luck she didn't change to a critter or we'd be searchin all weekend for the Lass." He shrugged.

"Aye, that we would my friend." He chuckled. "Still it can't hurt to keep watch since she wants to toast DJ and all that."

"Dani's change has all the Houses stayin put. Winky is mindin Mistress Daphne with our Piper so go. Me one regret is no bloomin camera ta capture this all by."

"I'm not the best for nothing." Bianca made her presence known by pushing back the hood of her invisibility cloak. "I skipped my nap to capture the kids Quidditch celebration. Sean's off with Connor so what he doesn't know won't hurt him any. I'll keep an eye on our little tigress and her shadow." She winked at them then vanished in a sparkle of lavender light.

"That Lass has more energy than a Brownie hyped up on honey cakes and elderberry wine." Kreacher rolled his eyes.

"Aye, my friend, and that's when she's not weeks from giving birth. We'll let her do the watching while we round up the delinquents and get them all back to their House."

"If ya ask me they all deserve worse than banished to the 'House of Shame' it ain't workin on the worst of 'em." Kreacher grumbled.

"That's true, Kreacher, nevertheless we have to try."

* * *

Whomping Willow

Tigress Dani stealthily maneuvered the moody Whomping Willow until she was sitting beside the trunk.

DJ had tracked her there and was doing his best to reach her. "I said I was sorry, now call it off already before it send me for a loop again!" He was tired of the chase. She was being downright nasty now and he'd had enough of it.

Tigress Dani slapped her massive paw against the knot and the tree calmed down enough for him to reach her.

"Fun's over change back." He took hold of her collar.

She shot him a forlorn look, clearly meaning 'I can't'.

"Have you even tried?" He stared at her in alarm.

She flattened her ears and growled, her tail twitching in an agitated motion.

"Sorry, so what's the plan to go see our Uncles?"

She responded by nuzzling his arm.

"Fine. I'll brave spiders to get you set right. Odds are they're all finishing lunch." He let go of her collar and followed her down into the secret passageway, but not before she hit the knot on the tree again with her tail.

"Well, then looks like we're going to join Daddy and Connor for lunch." Bianca patted her tummy fondly and her unborn daughter kicked her in response.

"Aunt Binky, have you seen an, um, big cat or DJ?" Ally called over to her.

"Sweetie. DJ is castle bound and there are no actual big cats, sans our family members that choose that animagus form, here in Scotland or the entire UK." Bianca walked over to the three of them.

"Dani's the big cat…"

"Well, white tigress actually…"

"It's complicated and time is short." Damon quickly explained the situation to her.

"I see." Bianca said seriously. "This is quite a mess that all of you have caused."

"I'm just the clean up. They bungled it up." Damon said in his defense.

"Well, Mr. Hardcastle, I'll go explain the situation to Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Ginny…" She vanished.

Mia spied the tracks leading towards the ancient cranky willow tree. "She took the secret passage to Shrieking Manor and from the looks of things DJ's most likely with her."

"It's out of our hands. Let's find the others and head back to the castle." Damon wasn't even gonna attempt to battle the Whomping Willow.

"She needs us, Damon." Ally and Mia cried.

"She needs your parents to help set her right again. Now let's go find Carrie, Bells, and Julie." He remained firm on his decision despite their best efforts to sway him with big eyed, tear filled, worried sulky looks.

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

I do not claim any of Jo's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

* * *

Cindra 2004-2010


	12. Setting things right

New Marauders Hogwarts

Year one

Chapter Twelve- Setting things right

By Cindra

* * *

A/N: It's ough, but then it's been so long, and I don't think you'll mind any typos.

* * *

Shrieking Manor

Harry frowned at his three youngest who were not the least bit interested in their lunch. "Something wrong with your food, guys?"

"Yes, all of you were starving so why the sudden loss of appetite?" Hermione asked gently.

"No. It's fine, Dad." Jamie shoved a forkful of mash in his mouth.

"Yeah, we're just thinking is all." Rafe nodded between bites of food.

Annie wrinkled her pert little nose when her father fed her a bite of the food on her plate. "I thinking too."

"Well, out with it then." Hermione shot the three of them the look.

"Yes, what's got your focus off your lunch. It must be something major as turkey sandwiches and mash is one of your favorite things in the universe." Harry fed Annie another bite of food.

Everyone had finished eating, so it was just the five of them at the dining room table.

"It's just a feeling…."

"Yeah, that something's off…"

"Dani isn't right…" Annie whimpered.

"Yeah, it's like she's really cheesed off…" Jamie frowned.

"But not really herself, ya know…" Rafe shrugged.

Harry closed his eyes and focused on his oldest. :Chalk another milestone off the list. She's taking after Princess. The kids aren't all that confident about her and I doing a magic bit for the show tomorrow.:

:DJ got his fur ruffled as well that's what triggered her sleeping animagus form.: Hermione nodded then focused on her youngest. "She's just getting used to her new ability, sweeties."

"What do ya mean, Mum?" Jamie's brow furrowed.

"Yeah, is she like Prongs, Prince, or Princess?" Rafe tried to think of what ability their big sister had achieved now.

"She's a furry now!" Annie scooted off her booster seat and made a beeline for the archway. "I find her!"

"Holy Quidditch!" Jamie exclaimed, as he scrambled out of his chair and bolted after their baby sister.

"No kidding and you said my dream was nutters." Rafe was already out of his chair chasing after Annie.

"That explains why they didn't feel like spending the rest of the weekend at Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur's with their cousins. While all of us are at Music is Magic." Harry started clearing the table.

"Draco and Ginny should be arriving shortly, because DJ is in a frazzle as well." Hermione easily put everything away in the kitchen.

The Shrieking Manor kitchen made clean up a snap. Fred and George had devised a Wizarding dishwasher that washed, dried, and put everything back in its proper place.

"Bianca was napping back at the castle. I'd imagine that she would have gone to investigate as well. Her being an ace reporter and all that." Harry nodded.

"Poor Darius the castle must be in complete chaos with all of us spending the afternoon away, then again he did say that he could handle it." Hermione's eyes widened, as she felt their daughter's frustration. "Oh, Harry, she's so emotionally distraught it's no wonder she can't change back."

"I know." He pulled her into his arms. "We'll set her right again."

"Harry? Hermione?" Bianca called from the Dining Room.

"We're in here, Bianca." Hermione called.

"And about to see about our daughter." Harry walked out of the kitchen with his arm around Hermione. "Sean's getting Connor settled with the other little ones, so you're in the clear."

"Brianna and I are fine. Sean worries too much." Bianca sniffled. "Dani's far more important and someone had to supervise the kids while all of you were gone."

"Binky, you are his world so of course he worries and none of us saw this coming." Hermione crooned soothingly.

"They were all on a Quidditch high fresh off their victory and all was well in the castle." Harry arched a brow at the HD digital video camera in her hand. "You captured everything?"

"Yes, you must see what happened first and then see to our Dani." Bianca's mood went from melancholy to serious.

"All of them have much to learn and I thought Anderson Marcus was such a smart boy…" She handed him her camera.

"Anderson has no faith in me nor do the rest of the kids." Harry muttered under his breath.

"They are all still reeling over the Potions Lab incident, so their caution was warranted." Bianca sighed.

"I hadn't thought they would have such an averse reaction to my idea. The two of you share a rapport that allows you to draw on each others magic." Hermione worried her lower lip with her teeth.

"Us having a bit of fun with magic would not out our world. Anderson, Willow, and Ashley can all baby-sit at the castle tomorrow for that zinger." Harry frowned.

"Her patronus caused a rift between her and DJ…there's your trigger. He must have assumed she was hiding her animagus as well…Hmmm seems to me like DJ... "

"Damon and Carrie handled things brilliantly though." Hermione smiled.

"Now it's getting good. She was aware of her surroundings, her course set, and then the terrible trio step out of the Great Hall and she sees red…"

"Well, those ghastly boys deserved it and Kreacher wasn't even fazed by any of it." Hermione sighed heavily when the scene changed and it was clear as day that their little girl was beyond miserable by just looking at how she was looking at her sisters, Aunt, and cousin. "She's so disconcerted by their lack of confidence in her ability to rein in her magic."

"DJ's only focus through all of it was on Dani. Poor kid stepped in it so bad that he confessed all to his chums…Who seem as clueless or in denial as I was at their age…as for the trio, well, they are lucky that she's so mentally stable or they would have been steaks." Harry watched the last of the footage. :Kid's insanely confident in his relationship with our daughter. Trust like this and their only ten and eleven…we're gonna be in for it when they're teens…:

"Carrie set them in their place, so did Damon. DJ has always been the braver of the lot. He's not nearly as terrified of you as Nate and Matt are, but then his intelligence ranks just under Danielle's, so that is to be expected." Hermione sighed, as she watched the interaction between her daughter and DJ at the willow tree play out on the screen. :Perhaps, then again she's so sensitive and could very well be wary of the next stage of their courtship when the time comes.:

:Your words to the powers ears.: Harry was all for his baby being skittish about the next chapter in her relationship with DJ. "He's number two on the Junior Mensa list and his power is not unlike his parents. And so he's able to stand toe-to-toe with our Dani, like he did a while ago at the willow tree. Poor kid's phobic about spiders, so him going down into the passage screams how loyal he is when it comes to our daughter."

"Harry, you are being so calm about everything. Is it surrender or are you just regrouping?" Bianca asked, brow quirked in her best inquiring minds wish to know reporter stare.

"The kid just went toe-to-toe with my emotionally distraught daughter while in her newly gained animagus state of mind. He's more than earned my respect and I trust him. He thought of her and not of the repercussion that may come down on him for breaking his punishment to go after Dani." Harry smirked when Hermione threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You are being so mature about this and usually it makes you so ratty just thinking about anything like our girls in relationships with…"

"Mione, let's just go see about setting our daughter right again and worry about the rest much, much, later."

"All right, Wolfe. Let's go see about our daughter…as it is your idea for the two of you doing a bit for the show tomorrow might not be possible if she can't center herself." Hermione frowned up at him.

"Not a chance, Mione. The two of us are going to do a father daughter act and it's going to be brilliant." Harry said determinedly.

"Jamie raced into the kitchen with Rafe on his heels. "Dad, we need a huge bowl of milk…"

"Yeah, and maybe a steak." Rafe echoed after him, as they skidded to a halt in front of their parents.

"Guys, she's not a tiger that's not how it works…" Harry tried to explain. "She's still very much our Dani, only in animal spirit form."

"Huh? She's like this huge Siberian white tigress and everything…" The boys frowned at their father in confusion.

"What your father is trying to say is that once she calms her mind she will be able to right herself again." Hermione explained patiently.

"She seems calm enough, lying on the rug in the Common room…"

"Annie's cuddled up beside her too…"

"DJ's all gloomy, cuz it's his fault she changed…"

"Are ya really gonna do a bit with Dani, Dad?"

"I mean, isn't that risky?"

The twins finished their take on the situation, ending with a perplexed stare up at their father.

"Yes, I am and we're gonna be brilliant. There is no danger whatsoever of my performing a little magic with my oldest daughter. If it boggles their minds all the better for it. The very fact that she's in there with complete control over her mental faculties, all be that temporarily stuck in Animagus form, more than proves my point. All of you need to have a little more confidence in her ability to control her magic or mine to rein her in, if need be!" Harry narrowed darkening emerald eyes down at his sons, his tone lethally low.

They nodded but said nothing.

He stalked out of the kitchen and went to go see about his shadow.

* * *

"It was just a surprise is all…" Jamie warily eyed his Mum.

"We thought all the girls were gonna do their own thing…" Rafe nodded, mirroring his twins look.

"It's a last minute change, which we both decided last night. She hasn't had time to prefect her act with her sisters, aunt, and cousins. Your sister and father used to amuse all of you when you were babies with magic shows. Why would now being any different?" Hermione led her boys out of the kitchen.

"A few billion Telly viewers across the globe and the thousands of Music as Magic ticket holders watching at the pavilion." Binky reminded her. "Our Dani gets skittish around large crowds of Muggles."

"Yeah, but Dani doesn't see Music is Magic as anything but fun…" Jamie countered.

"She's never frozen up since Mum and Dad've let her and our sisters be in the show."

"No one is saying otherwise, boys. Let's focus on the now and worry about tomorrow when it comes…." Hermione stopped in the archway, taking in her first look at her daughters animagus form. "She's gorgeous…"

"She's brilliant like her Mum." Harry was sitting beside the tigress.

"She's soft and cuddly." Annie snuggled against her sister's warms fur.

"This is my fault! She's been so swamped with homework that we hardly ever see each other and when I saw her patronus…It made me think she didn't need me and it stung, so I lashed out at her. Accusing her of even being an animagus…" DJ was almost in tears, beside himself at what he had done.

The tigress rubbed her cheek against his face to try to soothe him.

He buried his face against her neck, breaking down into tears. "Now she's stuck, because I was being a jerk over nothing…"

"Who's stuck and why is there a tigress in my brothers common room?" Ginny and Draco appeared beside Hermione.

"Damn! I should have picked today in the betting pool! Kreacher's gonna get the whole pot and it's a small fortune in galleons!" Draco wasn't the least bit surprised to see a tigress and knew exactly who it was.

"Draco! Exactly what have you men been up to?" Ginny cuffed him on the head with the heel of her hand.

"Oi! Gin! It's just a friendly wager that all of us went in on when she mastered her patronus while convalescing in Hospital wing." Rubbing the back of his head, he left Ginny to go kneel down beside his son.

"Dani stuck? Not likely. Why do you think it's your fault, kiddo?" He placed a hand on DJ's shoulder and his son started crying even harder.

"Harry?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, no don't glower at me, angel. I was, as has been the norm as of late, left out of the loop on that one. Which is bad form because she's mine and…" Harry grumbled in his defense.

"Wagering on our children is not going to be tolerated! All of you men seem to have developed a gambling addiction as of late and it's going to stop. Had you been in on it banished from our bed would you be! They are not prime racehorses! This is not the Royal Ascot! They are children and this will stop!" She was fuming mad.

"We are not addicts and it was not my idea, so stop shooting daggers at me!" Harry snarled back.

"Men will be men and they like to bet on things, as much as we like to shop till our feet scream for us to stop. It's just one of those things and odds are not only the men were in on that betting pool. The main focus here in any case is Danielle and her inability to change back, not a harmless betting pool." Bianca finally spoke her mind.

"She broken and it's all my fault!" DJ sobbed miserably against the tigress's neck. "She can't even talk to me using our link and that's never happened, ever. Not even when she's cheesed at me, well, there was that time in September but then she was…"

"Link as in soul bond link?" Ginny and Draco locked eyes this was news.

"Yeah, since forever, but that's not important helping me figure out how to make her better again is!" DJ glowered at his parents, eyes shining, mouth in a grim determined line.

* * *

"Oh for the love of magic!" Dani was sick of being thought of as broken and in an instant she was herself again with Annie curled in her lap. "I wasn't dying, DJ! I broke a promise to my parents by becoming an animagus before I reached my teens and that was what was making my mind not let me change back! You did nothing it just happened! I was upset at the others for having no confidence in my ability to rein in my magic around the Muggles and your little mental snit just sent me over the edge!" She set Annie in her father's arms so she could get up and pace in front of them.

"Now as for a betting pool on my milestones in magic, well, I'm a wild card. A complete paradox and you never know what I'm gonna do next, so of course the men of the family would take wagers on it. I'm not mad about it and hope that Kreacher enjoys his winnings. I only wish that someone had gotten footage of my escape, now that was more pleasure on my part than temper. Those three annoying prats are lucky that I didn't bite them in the arse and send them to the Great Hall in their underwear!" She found herself hugged by her mother.

"I'm not an ace reporter for nothing, kiddo." Binky winked at her, holding up her camera.

"Aunt Binky, you got it all, even in the Common Room?" Dani eyed her in surprise.

"Every last detail, which is gonna save DJ was Daddy's wrath for breaking his punishment. I mean, it's not as if we want you to shift again just for proof. You still aren't fully at hundred percent magic wise or you would have changed back sooner. Though, being animagus is more natural ability than it is magical. Nevertheless, I think you've more than proven to them all that you will be brilliant tomorrow at the show." Bianca smiled serenely at them all.

"Why is it so bloomin difficult for the family to see that Daddy and I can easily entertain and enchant an audience with or without magic?" Dani grumbled darkly. "So far Aunt B is the only one who has any faith in us and that's just wrong."

"Sweetie, no one knew about our change in plans. You and your father are thick-as-thieves and because of that bond are easily able to play off each other. I've no doubt whatsoever that you'll be a smashing success tomorrow." Hermione hugged her fiercely.

"Maybe, I should just forget it entirely. I mean, DJ has zero confidence in my ability to pull it off. My sisters, cousins, MJ and Izzy all practically panicked at the thought. Their argument being that I'm too competitive and will forget myself, thus outing our world." She sighed miserably.

"I wasn't saying that at all. Your Patronus had me seeing red and what had you in a temper never registered." DJ said, voice hoarse from crying. "You left me out for the first time ever and it hurt a lot. I know you'll do brilliantly tomorrow. I'm sorry if you felt I was doubting your magical control, because nothing could be farther from the truth…"

"Darien James, if I thought that you truly thought what everyone else was thinking back at the Common Room…" She paused reining in her temper. Turning to shoot him a withering glare. "Then animagus form or no, you would have been transfigured into a braying jackass with my own specialty jinx added to the mix."

"You sure as Merlin acted like it at the Whomping Willow and I've got the bumps, scrapes, and bruises ta prove it." He narrowed his eyes, mirroring her glare.

"I was fine. Having all of you chasing me wasn't helping me get centered again. Being in that form in a temper makes it difficult for one to rein in the baser animal instinct to lash out." She stalked out of the Common Room to fix herself something to eat in the kitchen.

"Well, excuse me for being a lot concerned that my best mate was running around pell-mell as a cheesed off tigress!" He stalked after her.

Neither of them paid any attention to the amused looks from Binky or their parents or the silly faces the twins were giving them. Annie was snoozing against her Daddy's shoulder.

"Pell-mell! I was in full control! You were the one chasing after me like a guilty person running headlong for the Whomping Willow, before I even had a chance to hit the knot!" She slammed two plates down onto the kitchen island.

"Then you took great pleasure in watching me suffer until I'd had enough and made you stop!" He got out two Butterbeers from the fridge, slamming them onto the counter.

"Made me stop, please! I mercifully hit the knot, out of sympathy for your pathetic attempts at outfoxing a tree!" She divided the leftovers from lunch onto the two plates, warming them with her wand.

"It's me, Danielle Stephanie, not one of the others. Enough with the drama queen act! You were so not fine and scared out of your mind that you weren't gonna be able to change back!" DJ set a plate of double chocolate biscuits in the center of the island.

"DJ! That wasn't it at all! I knew that I'd eventually be able to change back. I was freaked out that I'd broken my promise to my parents and that I'd messed things up with you! Yes, it made me mad that you thought so little of me so I didn't intervene with the tree! Are you happy now, is that what you wanted to hear!" She sat down on one of the stools and dug into her food, signaling that she was done with the conversation.

"Did that look like they were cheesed about you being an animagus early to you and you could never mess things up with me. I'm your shadow and you're mine. We're a team…" DJ said between bites of food.

"No they seem really proud of my accomplishment and as for the other what you think matters more than anything to me. I think that's why I changed, it was my way of avoiding going rounds with you over my Patronus. You put that idea in my head of being an Animagus and my mind ran with it." She stopped in midbite, eyes as wide as saucers, his breaking his punishment finally dawned on her.

"What?" DJ frowned. "What's the matter now?"

"Uncle Max is gonna go mental…You're gonna be in so much trouble for breaking punishment and it's because of me…" She pushed her dish aside, so she could bury her face in her hands.

"You matter more to me than facing Uncle Max. I knew what I was doing and will accept anything he adds to my sentence." DJ reached out gently prying her hands away from her face. "No worries, all right?"

* * *

"We'll handle, Max." Harry and Draco growled from the doorway.

"Is that so? I'm hardly the pushover that my father was when it comes to the children under my watch." Max growled from behind the two of them.

Stephen was standing beside him. He'd come from Arthur and Molly's to see why his other three great-grandchildren were not with their cousins and was displeased to see that two of his oldest were not at the castle where they belonged.

"What in Merlin's name are Danielle and Darien James doing lunching here in the Shrieking Manor's kitchen? This is beyond out of bounds for two first years and DJ is grounded indefinitely to the castle. Specially the Gryffindor common room when not in class, taking meals, studying in the library, attending nightly detention, or early morning exercise therapy sessions."

"The rumor mill has it the lot of you beyond stepped in it with Dani. This in turn caused her to shift forms and take leave of the common room. Where DJ, Damon, Carrie, and the girls all gave chase. There seems to be a definite opinion there was a tigress loose in the castle. There are even trace pieces of evidence in the front Entry. Shredded pieces of robes where evidently 'the terrible trio' taunted said tigress and she retaliated in kind before making her escape out the doors." Max held up a piece of the robe in question, his gaze fixed on his great-niece.

"Guilty as charged, Headmaster Dumbledore. I came here seeking my parents guidance by way of the secret passage. DJ was under the assumption that my transformation was his doing and because if this shucked any punishments to come to my aid." Dani explained solemnly between bites of her lunch.

"Nothing and no one was gonna stop me either." DJ locked eyes with their Uncle and Great-grandpa, as he finished off his lunch. "Feelings were trampled on both sides and needed set right again."

"It being a Saturday, we were focusing on the little ones. Getting them settled before tomorrow's festivities while our oldest celebrated their triumph, Gryffindor style, by throwing a party in the common room." Draco spoke up in their defense.

"None of them were any the wiser of the change in tomorrow's program. It caught them off guard and feelings were hurt because of it." Harry added gravely.

"I see, and these hurt feelings led up to there being a juvenile tigress roaming the castle corridors?" Max arched a brow at Dani.

"No, a secret was the main reason. I've been so swamped lately that I haven't had any quality time with DJ. My performing a corporeal patronus in the common room cut his feelings to the bone. Orry freaked about it and mentioned something about hoping that I hadn't yet achieved animagus status yet. DJ said that my parents would flame me if I had broken my promise to them and then sniped at me using our link. His words cut me to the core and in a blink I went from this to being a tigress. They all freaked out. I mean, who wouldn't but none of them ran for the hills like the rest of the students did. I wasn't in the mood to hear any of their apologies, especially DJ's, so when Damon can walking through the portrait hole I took my leave of them." Dani bit into a biscuit, chewing thoughtfully. Not caring if her days of freedom were done or if Music is Magic was a memory. She and DJ were good again and that was all that mattered in her mind.

"I wasn't in the mood to play twenty questions with the others and left Merlin style to go find Dani. I just missed her in the entryway, but managed to track her down at the Whomping Willow. After a few rounds with the blasted tree, I called Dani on her temper snit, and she finally hit the knot on the tree with her paw. From there since she was still a Tigress and one look in her eyes told me what was what, we set off into the passage in search of our parents. And that is how the two of us ended here eating lunch in our Uncles kitchen." DJ downed the rest of his Butterbeer before standing before Max more than ready to face the music for his actions.

"Well, Max. DJ's quite the hero of the hour. Bravely giving chase of a furious Danielle, clearly not in her right state of mind and an animagus tigress noless." The two men exchanged looks.

"Quite right, Stephen. I suppose he feels a reward for his bravery is in order." Max turned to fix Draco and Harry a look. "What would you both suggest?"

"He can come with Dani tomorrow and we'll do an act with Draco, DJ, Dani, and I."

"But it's only a one day reprieve. His punishment stands as soon as we return to the castle."

"Agreed. His bravery though admirable doesn't warrant an early release for his prior offenses. One day should be more than enough of a reward." Max nodded, in full agreement.

"That's if Dani can prove to me that today's lapse in control was just a fluke caused by her temper." Stephen was far from convinced that this was a good idea. "Otherwise, neither of them is performing anything tomorrow and will just watch the show."

"Lapse in control my fanny! I didn't hurt anyone, Great-Grandpa! I was in complete control of all my faculties, even in a temper!" Dani sprang off the stool, spitting mad at Stephen.

"Danielle, lower your voice. You clearly stated not a moment ago that your mind was muddled with emotions, so much so you couldn't change back. My concern is more than warranted." Stephen walked over to cupped her chin in his hand, tilting it so she was looking at him.

"Wallace is still breathing isn't he? And so are his other the other two prats." Dani glared defiantly up at him. :Look for yourself. I was in complete control.:

"They were beyond horrid, Daddy." Bianca tried to mediate between them. "Uncle Stephen, just watch it all before you judge her as being a loose-cannon."

"Bianca, I will view it in due time." Stephen never took his eyes off his Great-granddaughter, as he viewed her ordeal from Gryffindor to present. :I worry, baby. You're jumping hurtles faster than my heart can take. All I ask is that you show me yourself in Animagi form, just to be certain that you can indeed control it.: He hugged her fiercely.

:Fine, but Mummy's gonna skin you. She's not really all for my being able to shift, even if she says she is, she's not.: Dani hugged him back. "Proof positive coming right up, your majesty."

"Once was quite enough." Hermione growled her disapproval.

"Grandpa does make a good point. We're here, so there's no harm in it." Ginny gave her shoulders a squeeze.

"Wicked cool!" The twins grinned, beyond excited to see her transform.

"Something cuddly, sissy." Annie chimed from their mother's arms.

"Great a full audience. No pressure here. Nope not one bit." Dani left the kitchen, stepping outside into the back gardens. "Cuddly, huh. Not sure it works that way, Annie."

"Nonsense, focus and become whatever you wish." Merlin appeared in front of her.

"First-Grandpa? So it's reached all the way to Avalon, huh?" Dani rolled her eyes.

:Aye, Lass, that it has. Though, we expected nothing less. Age matters not, now focus and whatever creature you wish then you will be. It's just that simple.: Merlin winked at her.

"Anything? The tigress isn't my only Animagi form?" Dani gaped at him in awe. "Like Mummy and Daddy?"

"Exactly like them, only you've a while before taking on mastering being and speaking to them all. Simply close your eyes and focus on something a little less intimidating perhaps a Kneazle or a wolf."

"Got it." Dani closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and in a blink where she had stood now sat a young russet furred, emerald eyed, wolf.

"Well done, Lass. And a fine choice too. Now change back before your mother bites her lip off." Merlin spied the others standing in the doorway.

"That's all there is to being an Animagus? Focus? No spell at all?" DJ raced over to take in Dani's wolf animagus form. :Way better than the tigress. Though, you were wicked cool as her, this is more you.: He knelt down in front of her and she liked his face, her tail wagging happily that he liked her new look.

"Cut it out." He laughed when she playfully pounced on him, sending him on his back, as he fended off her doggie kiss attack. "You're gonna need a nickname. It's tradition, but what to name you…"

She stopped her attack and was staring at him quizzically.

"Diva. Yeah, it suits you. I mean, you are a bit of a diva magic wise." He laughed when she licked his face in approval of the name.

He playfully reached up to give her ears a scratch. :Like it do ya. Step back a sec. Let's really make Uncle Max and Great-gramps panic:

Diva rolled her eye, but did as he asked. The boy had to learn, then again he was nearly as powerful magic wise as she was.

"Lad, don't press your luck…" Merlin growled out a warning, but it was too late.

DJ was a silver-white wolf with moss-green eyes. Intelligent eyes with a wicked gleam in them.

"Darien James Draco! Don't you even think of it! Bravo on your accomplishment, now you will change back this instant!" Ginny stalked outside.

"You too, Danielle Stephanie. You've more than proven your point." Hermione was intent on nipping this in the bud.

The two wolves flattened their ears at their mothers. What could a run back to Hogwarts hurt? It wasn't as if they were gonna run off and never change back.

"Gin, he's been cooped up for a month." Draco didn't see the harm.

"They both have more or less. Mione, it's a brilliant accomplishment, so why not let them at least run back to the castle." Harry was beyond impressed with them, perplexed at her sudden ability to wield all of this magic when it was still on lockdown, but impressed nonetheless.

"They are my students and I say as long as you and Draco go along then it's fine by me." Max had viewed the footage and knew without a shadow of a doubt that Dani hadn't been in the wrong and DJ as well. "I might even shorten someone's groundation period."

"Better yet. The four of you can mesh out a game plan for your act tomorrow, but only after these two have their playtime." Stephen was satisfied that they were naturals, not unlike their parents.

The two in question stared forlornly up at their Mums, add in a whine for a heart melting effect.

"Oh, very well." Hermione was the first to crumble. She knelt down in front of her daughter. "Mind your father."

Diva licked her face.

"I love you too, darling girl. But please slow down. I'll help you in a bit, after I get your brothers and sister settled at Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur's." She hugged her fiercely.

"Listen, you little devil. Mind your father and no side trips." Ginny knelt in front of her son.

Devil, his tongue lolling playfully out of the corner of his muzzle, gave her a big sloppy kiss.

"I love you too, clever boy." She hugged him before giving his ears a good scratching. "I'll check in on you after I get back from Mummy and Daddy's." She kissed his muzzle.

"So, we've got ourselves a Diva and a devil and what a smart looking pair you make." Binky smiled behind her camera.

"Now for one last bit of business…" Merlin focused on the twins and little Annie, erasing what they had just seen. The how to part more than anything from their minds.

"That should do it. I'm off to report all of this to the family. Xander's had to practically sit on Daisy, as she's eager to check on her baby sister and brother of sorts. We'll talk more about reaching your milestones in moderation after the show tomorrow." He winked at the two wolves, gave them each a playful pat on the head, and vanished.

"Bogarts, First Gramps whammied us." Jamie grumbled.

"Yeah, I can't remember what or how they did that." Rafe sulked.

Annie was sleeping in Stephen's arms. "Let's go, boys. I'll get you settled at your Nana and Grandpa Weasley's."

"But we thought…" The twins cried in protest.

"Yes, I know, nevertheless there will be no Music is Magic for you. You'll be perfectly fine watching at your Nana and Grandpa Weasley's with the rest of your cousins." Hermione hugged and kissed each of them. Then went to brush a kiss across Annie's brow.

"You two are still on probations, don't press your luck." Harry looked down at his sons, giving each of their heads an affectionate tousle. "Mind your sister and your manners. We'll check in with the three of you in the morning."

"Yeah, we know." The twins sighed heavily. "We'll watch Annie. We promise."

"Your Uncles will keep you busy enough. They had your cousins making gift bags for the audience members. Harmless samples of their creations, all Muggle friendly or so they promise me. I have my doubts, but then fatherhood has given them a more serious outlook on keeping our world a secret. The thing I can't fathom is why now? We've never needed care packages before, even if these are for a giggle…those two are up to something…they've been too good for too long and need to pull a prank…" Stephen had that final say before he was off in a blink with his charges.

* * *

"They say it's for an act or something along those lines. Who requested them I've yet to find out, we'll no doubt see tomorrow." Harry shrugged when Hermione gave him a look.

"The gift bags seemed harmless enough. Trick wands, Wild crackers, Cheering mints, Belching Butterscotch, Laughy Taffy, Mood Candies, Tweaked Muggle Magic tricks. I believe the deck of cards was one. Basically their less aggressive creations. No form altering edibles to be found." Ginny gave them a hint of what was in the bags.

"I'm surprised their Truth or Consequence line wasn't added. It's their favorite or top of the list at the shop." Draco arched a brow.

"What they've included is quite enough." Hermione frowned.

"The audience will get a giggle out of it all and that's what matters." Binky grinned.

"Yes, well, focus on the now and worry about tomorrow later. These two aren't going to be patient for long. Bianca needs to sneak back home and into bed before Sean returns. Hermione and Ginny need to check on the others. I came here straight away, because all the students, and I do mean all of them, were bunkered down in their dorms. And the portraits and resident ghosts were all gossiping about what had transpired." Max returned their focus to Dani and DJ and not about the show tomorrow.

"Ginny and I will go see about sounding the all clear at the castle with Uncle Max. You and Draco can take that run with our two…" She stopped in midsentence for the fur on her daughters coat was now just as jet-black as her father's was as Prince. :Tell me that I'm not seeing this!:

Diva, wagging her tail playfully, blinked innocently up at the adults.

Devil rolled his eyes, groaned, laid down, and covered his eyes with his front paws.

"Um, did either of you know she could do that?" Ginny bit back a giggle when Dani's fur turned fiery red then back to black again.

"No, this one is new as well." Harry knelt down in front of his daughter. :I've got this. Just try not to panic. What I don't get is why she's suddenly a mini-Mab all of a sudden when you locked down her magic until she was well into her teens.:

Diva licked his face.

"All right, baby. We'll go for that run." He chuckled, giving her ears a playful scratch. "Just cool it with the milestones. Three is more than enough for one day."

Diva barked then whined at him.

Devil grumbled something profane of his own.

Diva stared wide-eyed at Devil then at her father, as if to say what's his problem.

"No, he's not ribbing you about your changing fur and I can understand why he's cheesed off. You see, that's one ability that he can't study up on and master. It's like being an Animagus you either are born to be one or you aren't. Though, in our bloodline on the Avalonian side, it's not as rare as is in the Wizarding World. Then again it runs in the Black bloodline and one never knows." Harry answered her silent question.

"Hermione, I thought you locked all of her advanced magic down when the two of you switched, until she was older and ready to handle it all?" Draco was just as perplexed by all that she'd been doing all week, it didn't make sense.

"I did lock it all down until…" Hermione bit down on her lip, eyes wide with the realization that she'd stated a specific year for when it would all return to her. Her eleventh birthday. "Oh Frazzle…I said eleven…"

"Eleven!" Five pairs of eyes stared at her in horror.

Diva was just as shocked as they were. No wonder it took her forever to lock it all down. She had it all back.

"She was growling at me. I was distracted. I was locking down her magic and reining in her using mine at the same time!" Hermione cried in her defense.

"Fifth or Sixth year, Hermione! You should have shot for a higher number than her first year at Hogwarts." Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"It's a wonder the Potion's Classroom didn't explode…" Max muttered under his breath. "How the hell are we supposed to…all of her magic back in full…"

"No wonder the bracelet is useless…" Harry muttered under his breath. "All of it back…I'll go insane at this rate…"

DJ was back to normal. "That explains everything! How she was able to port to the Abyss and why she was able to heal after her breakthrough…Crap, she could have cast AK worse on…"

"All of it! I don't need all of it now! I mean, I'll end up hurting someone! Lock it back down, before I do! The Potion's Classroom is proof positive of that! I mean, DJ is right. I could have cast AK on any of them in the Common Room. I wanted to…but my conscience talked me down! I'm not ready for all of it yet and until I am I want it locked down!" Dani was pacing in front of all of them.

"Easy, baby. You aren't gonna hurt anyone. It's not in you to hurt an innocent, and when you do you feel guilty as hell for weeks. You seem to be handling it all amazingly well, minus an incident or two. But that was our fault for not seeing the signs and allowing you to finally see that it was all right to fail in something. If you want your magic locked down again then we'll do that, but not because you've done anything wrong. You haven't. Yes, your Mum and I are having a time of it trying to keep up with your achievements, but that has nothing to do with your being able to wield your magic properly." Harry pulled her into his arms and hugged her fiercely.

"We'll lock away a portion of it, not nearly as much as when you were nearly five. You're older now and have a greater grasp on the responsibilities of wielding your magic. Plus, you have six years of AP Magic classes under your belt and that above anything is why having it all back hasn't caused hardly a ripple. You are ours and this is to be expected. Your father and I need to learn not to panic when you achieve things like you've done today." Hermione joined in the hug.

"I see no harm with having most of her magic free, just nothing dark or beyond advanced where she could hurt herself using it. She's been amazing so far and we hadn't a clue that it was all back." Ginny thought it through and they were panicking for no reason.

"Yeah, well, when you put it that way. She has been amazing and did figure out what was what after her bungle in the Potions Lab." DJ was calmer about it now. "I mean, all of us are in one piece and she was beyond cheesed at all of us."

"Fine, but if I show any signs of not being able to control…"

"It would have happened by now if you had, not to worry, Danielle. The first sign that your magic is too much for you to handle will mean that the bulk of it will be under lockdown again." Max was calmer now as well.

"It's not going to happen, cuz she's brilliant. Now can we please go for that run now or is that not happening anymore?" DJ asked his tone doubtful.

"I don't see why you can't." Ginny hugged him.

"Nor do I and I could use it as could Harry." Draco eyed his brother to see if he was game or not.

"Yeah, a run sounds like a good way to clear our heads." Harry didn't want to think about it anymore.

"We'll need it when we lock down her magic tonight. We'll check on the kids while you both take them for a nice long run. They've earned it." Hermione kissed the top of Dani's head.

Dani didn't need told twice nor did DJ. They both shifted back to their wolf Animagus forms and their father's followed suit.

"Clear your heads, we'll have the castle back to order when you return." Max grinned, when the four of them took off at towards the forest.

"Let's go, Ladies. I seriously doubt that Darius and the others have even begun to coax everyone out of hiding. It's going to take bribery. I have Winky and Dobby whipping up a feast for dinner tonight, but I still have my doubts."

"The sooner we do. The sooner I can focus on Dani." Hermione was devising what would be needed locked down and what not to in her head, all the while focusing on how to calm all the students out of hiding.

"We'll bribe them all with dessert it's win-win. They won't be able to resist a decadent pudding." Ginny grinned.

The three of them vanished.

* * *

Chapter 13

Audience participation

* * *

I do not claim any of Jo's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

* * *

Cindra 2004-2011


	13. Chapter 13

New Marauders Hogwarts

Year one

A/N: I know! It's been forever since I updated with a new chapter and I am soooo sorry for that, but with me being sick and all that it's been On And Off Hell. Real life is a factor too…Stress does not a proper writing environment make…being sick sucks…losing a twin is worse than hell too, but she died doing what she loved to do…loss has been big in my life and I crave serenity…

Part of my problem is that I'm stumped as how to go about doing Music and Magic…

I need ideas as to what kinds of magic practical and Wizarding that I want to have Dani and DJ do. How much mischief that they can get into without completely outing the Wizarding World in the process…I know that I am gonna have them do a kind of one on one with the audience while Draco and Harry are otherwise detained by some diversion that she has planned back stage…giving the two of them time to 'play' in front of the audience without parental supervision…The gift bags are definitely gonna come into play…It's what to put in them that has me stumped…An what mortal magic tricks and illusions that she should tackle with DJ as her reluctant assistant of course…then there's the whole animagi thing going on too that will come into play…suggestions are more than welcome….

Hope all of you who are scorching hot like me are staying cool and those of you where winter is just being winter are staying warm….until the next update which will be a chapter! I promise!

Blessed Be!

Cin


End file.
